


How to avoid the sun

by atticess



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fights, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Medicine, Vampire Hunters
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Gdzie Mark jest łowcą wampirów, a Jackson lubi ryzyko.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang





	1. Chapter 1

Mark Tuan nienawidził brudzić sobie rąk.

Splunął z odrazą nim przekroczył próg pubu "Gorgona". Zdążył się przekonać, że lokal nie został nazwany tak bez powodu. Duszący zapach tytoniu w przedsionku sprawiał, że każdy nowoprzybyły miał ochotę wyjść nim ledwo wszedł do środka. Sam wystrój też nie był zapraszający - odrapana boazeria w przejściu sprawiała wrażenie muru między normalnym, zimnym światem na zewnątrz, a chaosem wewnątrz budynku. Nie mógł narzekać na fioletowoniebieską ledową poświatę przy suficie oraz w okolicach baru, która dawała jedyne źródło światła, ponieważ ta nadawała orginalny klimat. Nie przeszkadzały mu też podejrzane, ale zaskakująco mocne kolorowe drinki. To, co sprawiało mu największy kłopot, to ludzie.

Tuan zajął miejsce najbliżej wyjścia, czekając, aż barman przyjmie jego niesprecyzowane zamówienie. W "Gorgonie" znajdował się trzeci raz w życiu - z czego pierwszy był tak odległy, jak jego pierwsza w życiu wizyta w Tajwanie - która, swoją drogą, miała miejsce niedługo po owym zdarzeniu - druga natomiast miała bardziej charakter zwiadowczy. Wemknął się wtedy niczym cień, może tydzień wcześniej, przeszedł się po całym lokalu, z dachem i piwnicą niedostępną dla gości włącznie; nie zamówił nic i wyszedł - jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

Teraz jednak, znając wszystkie sekrety pubu, mógł czuć się prawie jak w domu. Nadal nie znał smaku oferowanych trunków, przekonany, że gdy był tu pierwszy raz, nie mógł jeszcze ich legalnie spożywać. Tym razem nic nie stało mu na drodze by wtopić się w tłum i tak jak wszyscy obecni udawać, że jest tylko zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Naprawdę chciał, aby tak było.

Nie minęła chwila, a zdecydował się zmienić miejsce na bardziej ukryte w tajemniczym półmroku. Zdecydowanie wolał duszne wnętrze od zapachu papierosów, który powoli sprawiał, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Jakkolwiek by to nie zabrzmiało, musiał zachować trzeźwość umysłu, a ten kłujący zapach wydawał się być gorszy od procentów w napojach.

Gdy tak kluczył między stolikami, nadal starając się utrzymywać blisko baru, naprawdę wydawało się mu, że przyszedł tylko po to, by się napić i odpocząć od pracy - a nie odwrotnie. Nie chciał pamiętać, że był tutaj aby pracować i odpocząć od picia.

To była jednak najprzyjemniejsza część jego pracy. Alkohol nie tylko był wskazany, a nawet niejakim przymusem była chociaż jedna kolejka, po to właśnie, by wtopić się w tłum. Dziwne wrażenie sprawiałby, gdyby nie odzywał się, obserwował wszystkich z mrocznego kąta i czekał. O wiele naturalniej wyglądało to, gdy robił powyższe czynności znad szklanki z miniaturową parasolką.

\- Co taki porządny chłopak robi w takiej spelunie? - odezwał się ktoś po jego prawej.

Zaciekawiony Mark przeniósł wzrok w tamtą stronę, aż natrafił na chłopaka, który definitywnie zadał to pytanie. Przez chwilę, patrząc w zuchwałe oczy Azjaty bliskiego mu wiekiem, zapomniał jak uczyli go reagować na podobne pytania. Obserwował jak jednym haustem opróżnia swoją szklankę, a następnie nagląco unosi brew, dopóki Mark nie oprzytomniał. Dawno nikt tak nie wytrącił go z czujności, jakby chłopak nie miał prawa w tym momencie zjawić się na jego drodze. Jakby był błędem w systemie.

\- Zwiedza - rzucił krótko, celując w dobrze znaną półprawdę. Bez słowa zajął miejsce obok, uznając to krótkie pytanie za zapraszający gest. - Kiedyś zapragnąłem zwiedzić wszystkie puby w Los Angeles. Wierz mi, bywałem w gorszych melinach.

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się sucho, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym Tuan mówi. Mark wiedział, że nie zmieni już miejsca, dlatego zerknął w górę na tablicę podświetlaną tymi samymi ledami, na której ktoś wypisał - jak się wydawało - nazwy oferowanych drinków. Chwila minęła nim do Marka dotarło, co właściwie czyta, bo nazwy te były tak absurdalne, jak wszyscy goście. A może nawet bardziej.

\- Myślisz, że podają tutaj prawdziwą krew? - zagadnął. Krew zwróciła jego uwagę, ponieważ przy wszystkich Ognistych Salamandrach, Smoczych Łuskach czy Popiołach Feniksa, ta wydawała się smutno zwyczajna i niepasująca do reszty.

\- To nielegalne - mruknął brunet z przesadną odrazą w głosie. Dobrze wiedział, że są na świecie miejsca, w których można dostać krew, jakiej się tylko zapragnie - i to nie tylko w bankach. - To pewnie jakiś słaby likier. Nie wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto takie pije.

\- Więc jak myślisz, co piję? - Mark błysnął zębami w uśmiechu, co u normalnego człowieka wywołałoby pewnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jego towarzysz natomiast uniósł kąciki ust, jak uczestnik przy stole pokerowym, który wchodzi do gry.

Nieznajomy odchylił się nieco, niby koneser sztuki przyglądający się nowemu dziełu. Mark nie czuł się ani trochę niezręcznie pod tym spojrzeniem, tylko czekał, ciekaw werdyktu, kiedy podniósł rękę, wzywając barmana.

\- Poproszę Oddech Roka dla tego pana - ogłosił pewnym tonem. - I whisky z lodem dla mnie.

Mark musiał się powstrzymać aby nie uderzyć się czymś w głowę. Nie wpadł na to, że najprostszym sposobem ominięcia trucizny w napoju będzie zamówienie czegoś dobrze znanego, gdyż nawet nie przypuszczał, iż tak normalny trunek będzie dostępny w podobnym lokalu.

Wstrzymał się z zapytaniem, czym jest tajemniczy Oddech Roka, dopóki nie otrzymał fikuśnej szklanki z półprzezroczystym płynem barwy karmelu i podobnej konsystencji. Widział błysk w oku towarzysza, gdy brał pierwszy łyk czegoś, co nie smakowało jak cokolwiek, czego wcześniej próbował - jakby ktoś próbował połączyć gorzki smak koniaku z mrożonym latte.

\- I co, trafiłem? - spytał, gdy Tuan odłożył dramatycznie szklankę i przetarł usta.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę nie mam ulubionego alkoholu.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, jakby był milimetry od zwycięstwa i ostatecznie pogodził się z remisem. W końcu gdy spuścił z niego wzrok i wziął łyk whisky, zdecydował się zdradzić swoją tożsamość.

I Mark już wiedział, że imię Jackson nigdy nie będzie mu się kojarzyło tylko z bratem Hanny Montany.

Za którymś razem, wyjawiając swoje poufne dane, czy - jak mówili na to inni - rozmawiając, musiał sobie powtórzyć, że nie po to tutaj jest. Owszem, miał wtopić się w tło. Ale nadal miał do wykonania zadanie, w którym Jackson ani trochę mu nie pomagał.

\- Skoro jesteś tutaj pierwszy raz, pewnie nie znasz historii tego miejsca? - zagadnął w końcu, na co Mark tylko z zaciekawieniem przeniósł na niego spojrzenie.

\- Że w "Gorgonie" kręcą się wampiry? - upewnił się, przekonany, że żadne inne plotki nie dotyczą tego pubu. Był tego tak bardzo pewien tylko dlatego, ponieważ wiedział, że to coś więcej niż plotki. - Daj spokój. Nie bez powodu na Los Angeles mówią Miasto Wampirów. Mieszkam tutaj od urodzenia i nigdy żadnego nie spotkałem - skłamał.

\- Dziwna akcja z tymi krwiopijcami - zaczął rzeczowym tonem. - Rząd twierdzi, że to bajki. Ludzie mówią, że to tylko miejskie legendy. A jednak banki krwi okradane są coraz częściej, a policja nie potrafi znaleźć sprawców. Ludzie, mimo tego co mówią, coraz częściej kupują srebrną biżuterię. A wychodzenie na ulicę po zmroku? - Jackson pokręcił głową, jakby Mark postawił przed nim błędną tezę. - To nie ma związku z kryminalistami.

Serce Marka szybciej zabiło, gdy słuchał jak Jackson stopniowo zwalnia i ścisza głos. Atmosfera zgęstniała, ale on już wiedział, co powiedzieć - i nie miało to związku ze szkoleniem, jakie przeszedł. Wszystko, co mówił, wiązało się już z innym instynktem.

Zaczekał aż Jackson przeniesie na niego baczne spojrzenie, gdyż nadal czekał na reakcję. Tuan w tym momencie powoli, jakby przypadkiem, przejechał językiem po zębach, błyskając białymi kłami w półmroku.

\- Może jest ziarnko prawdy w tej legendzie - szepnął.

Niewzruszony Jackson kolejny raz za jednym razem opróżnił do połowy pustą szklankę. Spodobała mu się gra Marka i zdecydował, że pora zacząć droczyć się w ten sam sposób.

Oczami wyobraźni Mark widział minę swojego szefa w tym momencie. Pewnie zaciągnąłby go za jego tlenione włosy w jakiś ciemny kąt i samemu wymierzył sprawiedliwość za tak lekkomyślne działanie w godzinach pracy. Ale on o to nie dbał. Dany mu czas jeszcze się nie skończył. Mógł sobie pozwolić na następną kolejkę. 

\- O czym teraz myślisz? - spytał Mark, wzywając barmana. Zasmakowały mu drinki "Gorgony".

\- O tym jakie szczęście dał mi los w ten samotny wieczór - odparł Jackson bez chwili zawahania. Mark był przekonany, że gdyby nie wpatrywał się w swoją szklankę, chłopak puściłby do niego oko. - A ty?

\- O pracy. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że jeszcze słowo, a zabrnie za daleko. Nie taki był cel jego wizyty w owianym tajemnicą pubie. Ale na służbie Mark nauczył się jeszcze jednego - żeby nigdy nie ufać swojej popapranej intuicji. Miał nudne życie, tylko praca, picie i picie w pracy. Zasługiwał na jakąś odskocznię.

A Jackson wpadł mu w oko.

\- To zbyt stresujące dla mnie - przyznał Jackson. - Ty też powinieneś przestać o tym myśleć. Noc jest jeszcze młoda, Mark.

Widząc, że Mark ciągle ucieka wzrokiem, Jackson złapał go za nadgarstek. Tuan momentalnie skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie, a w skrytych w cieniu bejsbolówki oczach Wanga zabłysło zaciekawienie. Posłał mu figlarny uśmiech, spoglądając już nie w jego oczy, a błądząc w okolicy ust. Trwało to tylko kilka sekund nim nie odwrócił się by zawołać kelnera z prośbą o następną kolejkę, a Mark dzielnie wytrzymał to spojrzenie. Nawet gdy Jackson nie wpatrywał się w niego, on wciąż na oku miał jego profil, tylko czekając, co pocznie.

\- Rozmawiamy, a ja nadal nic o tobie nie wiem - zauważył Jackson. - Masz może jakąś rodzinę? Co robisz w Los Angeles, poza zwiedzaniem barów?

\- Mam rodzinę na drugim końcu miasta, ale nie mieszkam z nimi od lat - odpowiedział Mark zgodnie z prawdą. - Zresztą, rzadko bywam nawet we własnym mieszkaniu.

\- Może dziś wieczorem wolałbyś zostać w moim?

Mark rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie za tak zuchwałą propozycję. Nie spodziewał się tego po Jacksonie, nawet jeśli wyglądał mu na kogoś zdolnego do podobnego zachowania. Łudził się, że ten może ma jeszcze resztki taktu - ale czego mógł oczekiwać, skoro sam nie był od niego lepszy?

\- Och, daj spokój - ciągnął. - Mieszkam dwie ulice stąd. Nie będzie ci tak łatwiej?

Tuan w odpowiedzi sięgnął po jego szklankę whisky. Wiedział, że nie powinien. Łamało to zasady obowiązujące zarówno w jego pracy, jak i w spotykaniu znajomych z klubów. Ale Mark lubił łamać zasady dla ryzyka. Poza tym, to przecież tylko jedna noc. Swoje zadanie zdąży wykonać jeszcze sobotniego dnia.

To tylko jedna noc.

Mark uśmiechnął się figlarnie, jednym haustem opróżniając szklankę. Jackson albo nie zarejestrował błysku jego kłów, albo podobnie jak on kochał smak ryzyka.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson odetchnął głęboko gdy tylko się obudził. Brakowało mu w życiu takich odskoczni.

Nie wiedział, która była godzina, ale wnioskując po szarej mgle prześwitującej przez niezasunięte żaluzje, był wczesny ranek. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że nie czuł zmęczenia nawet po ciężkiej nocy. Nie pamiętał kiedy wrócił do domu i nawet nie był sobie w stanie przypomnieć szczegółów powrotu. Zdrętwiałą ręką sięgnął po butelkę wody koło łóżka i uśmiechnął się do siebie spoglądając w stronę okna.

Stary materac uginał się lekko pod ciężarem dwóch ciał, ale Jackson i tak miał wrażenie, że to najwygodniejsze miejsce na ziemi. Zawiesił wzrok na śpiącym obliczu Marka, który jak gdyby nigdy nic chował twarz w pościeli. Jasne włosy przysłaniały jego oczy, mimo to nadal dało się przyjrzeć każdemu jego szczegółowi kiedy tak niczego nieświadomy oddychał miarowo. Poprzedniego wieczoru niestety Wang nie miał okazji do zapoznania się z twarzą chłopaka - dlatego teraz, gdy miał do niej całkowity dostęp, czerpał z tego dziwną przyjemność. I z rozczuleniem musiał przyznać, że Tuan był naprawdę przystojny.

Pozwalając chłopakowi pospać jeszcze chwilę, jak najciszej wstał, szukając po drodze swoich rozrzuconych w chaosie ubrań. Zajęło mu to o wiele więcej czasu nic myślał; dodatkowo utrwalił się w przekonaniu, że poprzedniej nocy urwał mu się film, ponieważ nijak nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jakim cudem jego kurtka znalazła się na podłodze w łazience, a pasek od spodni na stole kuchennym.

Nadal sprawa Marka ciekawiła go. Po raz pierwszy od lat zdecydował się na przygodę na jedną noc, ale to tylko dlatego, że coś kazało mu zaufać Tuanowi. Wiedział, że chłopak nie zrobi mu nic złego. Wydawał się być tak niewinny, jak to tylko było możliwe - a jednak gdyby faktycznie tak było, nie zgodziłby się przyjść i na pewno nie spałby teraz w jego łóżku. Może faktycznie pomylił się co do niego?

Para z czajnika elektrycznego osiadła na oknie, całkowicie ograniczając widoczność z obu stron. Machinalnie Jackson zalał kawę, wiedząc, że nic tak nie przywróci mu jasności umysłu jak kofeina. Dawno zrezygnował z elektrolitów, wiedząc, że tak samo na nogi postawi go gorąca, czarna kawa.

Słysząc poruszenie w sypialni, w końcu wrócił do pokoju. Jak się spodziewał, Mark już nie spał, choć wyglądał, jakby potrzebował dobrych paru godzin odpoczynku.

\- Dzień dobry - powitał go, błyszcząc zębami w uśmiechu i upijając kolejny łyk kawy. Chłopak przetarł zmęczone oczy, po czym zablokował trzymany w dłoni telefon. - Masz ochotę wybrać się gdzieś na śniadanie?

\- To raczej pora obiadowa - mruknął Tuan zachrypniętym głosem. Rozejrzał się dookoła łóżka, a gdy Jackson zrozumiał, że szuka wody, rzucił mu butelkę spod łóżka. - Wieczorem muszę być w idealnej formie. No wiesz, praca.

Wang przysiadł na skraju łóżka, obserwując jak chaos w głowie Marka nie pozwala mu zadecydować, czy lepiej od razu wstać, czy jeszcze przez chwilę spróbować dojść do siebie. Nie zdołał powstrzymać półuśmiechu, który był efektem rozdzierającego go rozczulenia i politowania za razem. Znał wielu ludzi, którzy umieli pić, ale udaną noc przeżywali jeszcze przez dwa dni. Widok zdezorientowanego Marka był dla niego uroczy, zwłaszcza, że nie takiego zachowania spodziewał się po jego wczorajszej postawie. Był dokładnie tak kruchy, na jakiego wyglądał.

\- Jaka to praca? Zawodowo krytykujesz puby?

\- I tak, i nie - odrzekł enigmatycznie.

\- Jesteś wampirem? 

Jackson zadał to pytanie tak szybko i z tak nieprzeniknionym wyrazem, że Mark musiał na chwilę zawahać się. Przerwa w odpowiedzi była zupełnie naturalna; każdy, kto zostałby zaskoczony, miałby do niej prawo. Zamiast tego tylko odłożył do połowy opróżnioną butelkę na szafkę.

\- I jak mam ci odpowiedzieć? Jeśli powiem, że nie, nie uwierzysz. Jeśli powiem, że tak, wyśmiejesz mnie.

Jackson żachnął się, spoglądając przez ramię na towarzysza.

\- Naprawdę wyglądam ci na kogoś, kto wyśmiałby chuderlawego wampirka? - spytał, przy czym jednocześnie przejechał po wystających obojczykach Marka. Jego figura była ostatnią, której właściciela dałoby się oskarżyć o bycie wampirem. - Ale bardzo bym się zawiódł, gdybyś potwierdził. Miałem nadzieję, że przyszedłeś tutaj po coś więcej niż zdobycie sobie ludzkiego pachołka do złożenia z niego ofiary szatanowi.

\- Nie, nie jestem wampirem - odpowiedział w końcu, rozglądając się za swoją koszulką, którą w ferworze wczorajszej nocy musiał gdzieś zgubić. - Ale wiem coś na ich temat.

\- Jesteś tajemniczy, Mark.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wstając w końcu by się ubrać, ale w ostatnim momencie Jackson złapał go za ramię, by drugą dłonią odwrócić jego głowę. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, sam odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Podoba mi się to - mówi półgłosem.

Napięcie, które między nimi zaczęło się tworzyć, momentalnie zostało przerwane, gdy Mark wstał i skierował się po resztę swoich rzeczy. Jackson westchnął i opadł na nadal ciepłe od ich ciał łóżko. Coraz bardziej pociągało go coś w tym chłopaku i obawiał się, że wkrótce nie zdoła tego powstrzymać.

\- Dziękuję za przenocowanie - odezwał się Tuan, opierając się o framugę w drzwiach by się pożegnać.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję za wspaniałą noc. - Spoglądając na niego, momentalnie figlarny uśmiech został zastąpiony przez ściągnięte brwi. - Dupa cię nie boli?

Mark prychnął, choć ciężko było to odróżnić od odgłosu zakrztuszenia się. Kiedy zamierzał się odwrócić i odejść, Jackson momentalnie powstał aby jeszcze chwilę zatrzymać go w mieszkaniu.

\- Zamierzasz tak odejść i nie dać mi swojego numeru telefonu? - spytał z niedowierzaniem, na co Tuan skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Jackson tylko przewrócił oczami i znów przywołał na usta swój figlarny uśmiech. - Może wyglądam na kogoś takiego, ale taki nie jestem. Coś mi mówi, że jeszcze nie raz na siebie wpadniemy.

\- W porządku - odparł Mark wzruszając ramionami. - Daj mi swój telefon.

Chyba nigdy z takim entuzjazmem Jackson nie wyjął urządzenia, które i tak nie było mu zbyt często potrzebne. Nie miał wielu przyjaciół, wiec każda okazja do poznania kogoś była dla niego na wagę złota. Poza tym - i był przekonany, że może to powtarzać w nieskończoność - Mark zaczynał mu się podobać. Nie tylko jego piękne ciało i zbliżona osobowość, ale także ten nieuchwytny cień tajemnicy, który sprawiał, że Jackson miał ochotę dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego. Niestety Mark nie był otwartą książką. 

I to utrudnienie podobało mu się jeszcze bardziej.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciężko było Markowi wrócić do szarej codzienności po takiej odskoczni, ale zmuszony sytuacją, musiał zacząć myśleć jak dawniej. Nawet nie alkohol był jego największym problemem; nadal czuł na sobie dłonie Jacksona i marzył, aby to nie był ich ostatni raz.

Ten sam klub drugi raz pod rząd mógł wydawać się złym pomysłem. Widział już wszystko, co zobaczyć mógł i nie znalazł nic podejrzanego. Gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy zrodziła się myśl, że może to bezcelowe, może nic nie znajdzie i będzie musiał słono za to zapłacić. Ale wiedział, że to nie może się stać. Nie z jego szczęściem.

Wiedząc już, co zamówić, i tak zdecydował się na whisky. Gdyby ktoś przeszedł obok, pewnie Mark zwróciłby jego uwagę i chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Gdyby ktokolwiek chciał z nim porozmawiać, lepiej dla niego, aby trzymał pewien dystans, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego dnia, miał teraz przy sobie groźniejszą broń od srebrnych pierścionków.

Zbyt znudzony oczekiwaniem, wyciągnął telefon. Nagłe zdziwienie ogarnęło go gdy dostrzegł trzy wiadomości od Jacksona.

"Wpisałeś się jako 'Przystojny Wampir' i myślisz, że teraz dam ci spokój?".

Tuanowi nie udało się powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Zapomniał już, że w pośpiechu postanowił zrobić Jacksonowi taki żart. Bardzo ciekawiła go jego reakcja na tą nazwę - a co najśmieszniejsze, choć Wang oczywiście nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, nie miała ona w rzeczywistości żadnego odzwierciedlenia. Mało tego, była kompletnym przeciwieństwem.

Nie zastanawiał się wiele nad odpowiedzią. Noc była zbyt długa, a on miał nadzieję, że Jackson nie będzie spał.

"Mój błąd. Powinienem był dać 'seksowny' żebyś mnie z nikim nie pomylił".

Nie czekał długo na odpowiedź. W momencie, w którym Mark zaczął podejrzewać, że jego przyjaciel cierpi na bezsenność, brutalnie przypomniał sobie o pracy. I pewnie byłby tego nie zrobił, gdyby nie skończył mu się drink, a rozmowę przerwał SMS od szefa z przypomnieniem, że zostało mu mało czasu. Bardzo mało czasu.

Kiedy zwrócił się do kelnera z chęcią zamówienia czegoś innego, w jego głowie pojawił się pewien pomysł. Nie był pewien, czy wypali, ale wolał wyjść na kretyna niż oberwać od szefa.

Do tej pory miał siniaki po ostatnim.

\- Przepraszam - zaczął niepewnie. Z kolejnymi słowami powoli nabierał coraz więcej pewności siebie. - Czekam tutaj na kolegę. Nie widział pan nikogo bladego, z dużą ilością złotych kolczyków, kto zamówił coś bardzo słabego?

Jakież było zaskoczenie Marka, gdy kelner wskazał mu stolik, przy którym cicho dyskutowali dwaj mężczyźni. A przecież podał mu podręcznikowy opis ukrywającego się w pubach wampira.

Wziął jeszcze półwytrawne wino i bez zastanowienia zdecydował się do nich dosiąść. Inaczej nie umiał tego załatwić.

Zanim zaskoczenie mężczyzn minęło, Mark sam postanowił zacząć temat. Nie mógł zapominać, że mimo wszystko był w Ameryce, a tam nikt nie zawahałby się z uszkodzeniem jego twarzy gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

\- Widzę, że gustujecie w winach - rzucił na powitanie. - Jesteście pewni, że to odpowiednie miejsce dla was?

\- Gościu, zajmij się swoim biznesem - rzucił jeden.

Gdyby był sam, wszystko byłoby prostsze. Ale ze względu na taki sam napój i podobne pierwsze wrażenie, Mark musiał się dobrze zastanowić, który z nich miał powód do ukrywania się. W przeciwnym razie mogłoby się to skończyć źle dla całej trójki.

\- Dajcie spokój, nigdy nie byliście w pubie? To nie jest wykwintne miejsce. A może właśnie dlatego tutaj pasujecie?

\- Jakim cudem opiłeś się jednym drinkiem? - mruknął drugi.

Dokładnie o taki efekt mu chodziło. Musiał zgrywać idiotę aby w końcu wyprowadzić któregoś z równowagi. Jeśli uważali go za słabego, tym lepiej. Nie będzie miał problemu z ukazaniem prawdy i pokazaniem, jak bardzo się mylili.

\- Odejdź, dzieciaku. - Irytacja w jego głosie powoli wzrastała, zupełnie jak ubaw Tuana.

\- Hm, myślałem, że załatwimy to inaczej. No trudno. Cześć.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie, co trwało może pół sekundy. Wystarczyło aby Mark zrozumiał, że połknęli haczyk. Żaden z nich nawet nie dostrzegł, jak porwał spoczywający na wolnym krześle portfel kiedy wstawał ani nie zorientowali się, jak płacąc za drinki pieniądze wyjął właśnie z niego. Na ich rachunek domówił jeszcze kilka butelek drogiej whisky - by mieć pewność, że nie wyjdą z lokalu.

Wolnym krokiem skierował się w dół uliczki, odliczając w myślach minutę. Szybko zorientował się, że to na darmo - minęło ich trochę więcej niż policzył.

Dopiero wtedy usłyszał za sobą krzyk, który był dla niego jak znak do biegu. Trzy jego atuty sprawiły, że wyścig z góry okazał się przesądzony - mianowicie wyrobiona kondycja, niesamowita znajomość okolicy i drobna figura, pozwalająca mu przemknąć przejściem zarezerwowanym tylko dla kotów. Jak się spodziewał, pierwszy z nich pobiegł dalej, w czasie, w którym Mark wrócił te kilkadziesiąt metrów do pubu.

Bez słowa wszedł, widząc, że drugi z nich nadal czeka przy stoliku. Zostawił kelnerowi wyjątkowo wysoki napiwek i wyszedł, a skonfundowany mężczyzna za nim. Ledwo przekroczył próg, a nieznajomy złapał go za kołnierz i szybkim ruchem rzucił na ścianę. Mark uśmiechnął się, widząc jego twarz na przeciwko swojej.

\- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?!

Jak na zawołanie jego twarz pobladła jeszcze bardziej, uwydatniając wystające żyły na szyi. Poczuł jak paznokcie na jego kołnierzyku nabierają ostrości.

Bingo.

\- Dzięki, że postawiliście mi drinka - odparł.

Nieznajomy nawet nie spodziewał się, że Mark będzie chciał kontynuować walkę, gdy uwolnił się i łapiąc go za ramię pewnym ruchem pociągnął go za sobą za budynek. Choć oberwał po drodze kilka ciosów, szybko je oddał, dbając o to, by srebrne pierścionki miał jak najdłuższy kontakt z jego skórą. Nienajgroźniejsza broń - ale bardzo pomocna.

Słysząc jego stłumione jęki, nie miał wątpliwości. Srebrny nóż, jak księżyc na niebie, znikąd pojawił się w jego dłoni. Dbając o to, by cięcie było tak bolesne jak nostalgiczna noc, wystarczył jeden ruch. Krzyk mężczyzny poniósł się echem, gdy nie panując nad swoimi odruchami starał się nieumiejętnie skrzywdzić Marka. Był szybki, ale brakowało mu zwinności, która i tym razem uratowała mu skórę. 

Drugie pchnięcie okazało się być dla niego zabójcze. Rana nie zdołała się zabliźnić pod wpływem srebra, a im słabszy był przeciwnik, tym mocniej Mark przyciskał do niej nóż. Nie minęła chwila, jak osunął się na kolana, by następnie paść w kałuży własnej krwi.

Mark wytarł ostrze o materiał jego płaszcza, po czym sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni po jego portfel. Zachował z niego tylko dowód osobisty i wiedząc, że zaraz ktoś zwróci na niego uwagę, pobiegł w drugą stronę.

Kolejny zwykły dzień dla łowcy wampirów.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ostatni raz pozwoliłem ci nie sprzątać ciała. Nawet jeśli było to pod 'Gorgoną' i facet się o to prosił".

Z westchnieniem Mark zablokował telefon. Nie chciało mu się już czytać o swoich niedociągnięciach. To nie on zajmował się sprzątaniem zwłok. Jego zadaniem było tylko je uśmiercić.

Poniżej uwagi szefa był namiar na kolejny cel. Wysoki brunet po trzydziestce, chory od paru lat, dobrze znający się na swojej robocie. Mark wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo się go pozbyć - więc jak gdyby nigdy nic, identyfikując go i znajdując samotnego, postawił mu drinka.

Nadal zachowując dystans, zastanawiał się nad dalszą strategią. W żadnym wypadku nie chciał go prowokować - tutaj numer z portfelem albo wszczęcie bójki nie wchodziło w grę. Musiał zaczekać, aż mężczyzna opuści lokal i zaatakować w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, ale Mark wiedział, że to też nie wypali. Wampiry spodziewają się ataku przez cały czas i nie da się ich wziąć z zaskoczenia. 

Zamiast tego lepszym wyjściem było uśpienie jego uwagi. 

Obserwując go cały czas, nawet nie dostrzegł barmana, który przyniósł mu dobrze znaną whisky z lodem. Mark musiał zamrugać aby oprzytomnieć.

\- Nie zamawiałem tego jeszcze - obruszył się.

\- To od pana, któremu postawiłeś drinka - wyjaśnił. - Prosi abyś podszedł do niego jeśli chcesz porozmawiać. Mówi, że czuje się samotny.

Kłamstwo to było tak słabe, że nawet barman powinien był je wyczuć, ale Mark nie dbał o to. Większym problemem było dla niego, że ten tak szybko domyślił się, z kim ma do czynienia. Modlił się, aby przynajmniej jego cel był przystojny.

Bez słowa brunet wskazał mu miejsce gdy tylko Mark podszedł bliżej. On także nie wahał się i zajął je, ciekaw, jak teraz potoczy się sytuacja.

\- Musisz być bardzo samotny skoro przychodzisz w takie miejsca - zaczął.

I nie dane było mu skończyć, bo zanim mężczyzna zdążył zebrać myśli, ktoś złapał Marka z całej siły za ramię. Tak stalowy uścisk sprawił, że na chwilę stracił oddech; ale nie dlatego, że go to zabolało. Po prostu wiedział, że tak nadludzką siłę mają tylko dwa stworzenia ma świecie i zaczął się obawiać, że źle wytypował swój cel. A przecież pomyłki się mu nie zdarzały.

Nie myślał nad tym, co się dzieje, ani że był wręcz ciągnięty w stronę toalety. Oprzytomniał dopiero gdy został brutalnie popchnięty na drzwi kabiny, a przed jego twarzą znikąd zjawiła się twarz Jacksona.

\- Skąd ty--

\- Zamilcz póki jestem miły - warknął. Mark nie czuł się ani trochę przestraszony, ale z jakiegoś powodu ten zachrypnięty głos wywołał u niego dreszcze.

\- Miły byłeś w swoim mieszkaniu - skwitował.

Jackson nawet nie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, mając ją widocznie przygotowaną. Nie musiał używać słów, wystarczyło, że złapał go za szyję i zbliżył niebezpiecznie blisko, tak, że Mark czuł jego oddech na swoich ustach. Zawahał się, widocznie chcąc sprawić aby przestał być uważny.

\- Chciałeś mnie zdradzić z tym facetem? - spytał szeptem.

Chcąc również zabawić się czujnością towarzysza, musnął jego usta nim nie został drugi raz równie mocno popchnięty na ścianę. Chociaż wydawało się, że Jackson nie żartował, Mark wiedział, że tylko się z nim droczy. I on chciał zrobić dokładnie to samo. 

\- Wiesz, że taką siłę mają tylko wampiry i zazdrośni faceci? 

Wang przewrócił oczami, ale cień figlarnego uśmiechu przemknął przez jego twarz. Nie chciał dłużej trzymać Marka w napięciu. Jakby chcąc mu udowodnić, że należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego, drugą ręką zablokował mu możliwość ucieczki. Przejechał dłonią po jego szyi i długo się nie zastanawiając, złączył ich usta jak w pierwszym pocałunku, który miejsce miał zaledwie przed dwoma dniami.

Tę część swojej pracy Mark lubił najbardziej.

Nie zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, dopóki obu dłoni Jacksona nie poczuł pod swoją koszulką. Spojrzał na niego dopiero wtedy, gdy odsunął się na tyle, aby móc swobodnie rozmawiać, jednocześnie rozbrajając go. Zdecydował się zostawić na nim tylko ubrania, co wyjątkowo Marka sfrustrowało, gdy poczuł jak pas z nabojami zsuwa się z jego talii na podłogę.

\- Srebrny kastet jeszcze zrozumiem - wyznał Jackson, wyjmując ze swojej kieszeni przedmiot, który Tuan musiał zgubić kiedy był w jego mieszkaniu. - Nóż? W porządku. Ale broń i pas ze srebrnymi nabojami jest zbyt dziwny, Mark. Jak chcesz to wyjaśnić?

Tuan chciał odwrócić wzrok, by zebrać myśli, na co jak w odpowiedzi Jackson przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Wiedząc, że szef go zabije, musiał milczeć. Przecież nie mógł wyznać prawdy chłopakowi poznanemu w klubie przed paroma dniami.

\- Te plotki to nie do końca plotki i obaj o tym wiemy - zaczął rzeczowo. - Może uznasz, że jestem dziwny, ale kradzieże banków krwi nie zdarzają się od tak.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że bronisz się przed wampirami? - rzucił Jackson, niedowierzając. - Wiec naprawdę jesteś wyjątkowy. Więcej tu takich, którzy lubią je tropić za pieniądze. Niby wampiry nie istnieją... a jednak ludzie, którzy się tym zajmują, nie wyglądają na biednych. - Cień uśmiechu zagościł na jego twarzy gdy skierował spojrzenie na spoczywające pod ich nogami naboje. - Srebro trochę kosztuje, Mark.

\- Lubię być tajemniczy, Jackson. Nie chcę odpowiadać na twoje pytania - rzekł delikatnie. Starał się powiedzieć to tak spokojnie, aby Jackson nie zdołał się mu sprzeciwić, i widocznie podziałało, gdy nie zareagował. Korzystając z okazji oraz chwilowo wolnych dłoni, sam złapał Jacksona w pasie. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

\- Jak płytki myślisz, że jestem? - spytał półtonem. - Jeśli nie możesz mi zaufać, nawet nie myśl, że ponownie się przed tobą rozbiorę.

Zupełnie wbrew swoim słowom wplótł dłoń we włosy Marka, jednoznacznym spojrzeniem mierząc jego usta. Chłopak nie wiedział, jak ma się czuć, ani tym bardziej czy to nadal jest poważna rozmowa. Jeśli oczywiście była nią choć przez chwilę.

\- Mogę ci zaufać, Jackson?

\- Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie. Nawet jeśli nic nie powiesz, twoje milczenie będzie odpowiedzią. Wiem już, czym się zajmujesz. Zastanów się tylko, czy chcesz przeżyć ze mną jeszcze kilka nocy. Decyzja należy do ciebie.

\- Noce poświęcam pracy - przypomniał. - Ale tobie chciałbym poświęcić wiele z moich dni, Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Od ostatniego incydentu Mark nie zamienił z Jacksonem słowa - ale wcale go to nie martwiło. Postawił sprawę jasno. Był łowcą wampirów, ale tak bardzo jak wierny był pracy, chciał móc zaufać Jacksonowi. Coś mówiło mu, że to dobry chłopak. Gdyby to był instynkt, pewnie by się mylił. Ale w czasie, w którym szkolił się do swojej pracy, nauczył się czytać ludzi jak otwarte księgi - i wyraźnie jak na dłoni widział, że Jackson był trochę zagubionym, ale dobrym chłopakiem.

Wracając do codziennej rutyny był prawie rozluźniony. Dostał całe półtora doby od wykonania ostatniego zadania na odpoczynek, co jak na jego szefa stanowiło ogromne wyrzeczenie. Nawet Mark nie wiedział, ile osób pracowało dla tego człowieka, liczyło się jednak to, że nigdy nie mogli odpocząć. Te dwa dni i jedna noc były dla niego jak długie tygodnie.

Wybierając się do "Francji", popularnego klubu dwie ulice dalej, wciąż czekał na instrukcje. Nie w stylu szefa było zwlekać z rozkazami. W końcu te cenne minuty mogły kosztować kogoś życie.

"Francja", jak mogłoby się wydawać, powinna być luksusowym pubem z najlepszymi drinkami, drogim wystrojem i tylko zaufanymi gośćmi. Nic bardziej mylnego. Tania whisky sprzedawana trzy razy drożej była chyba jedynym zdatnym do spożycia trunkiem, wytarty drewniany blat zapewne przekraczał normy czystości trzydziestokrotnie, co i tak stanowiło liczbę mniejszą niż ilość gości w środku. Coś ciągło ludzi do tego lokalu - i Mark założyłby się o całe swoje srebro, że nigdy by nie zgadł, co to takiego. Bo na pewno ani nie atmosfera, ani drinki, ani ceny.

Na wejściu zamówił kolejkę i usiadł niezbyt na uboczu, ale też nie w centrum. Francuskie przeboje lat dziewięćdziesiątych, dobiegające z głośników ustawionych w kątach skutecznie go odrzucały od tego wyboru. Z kolei zimne, sztuczne światło także nie zachęcało do zajęcia miejsca pod jedną z lamp, jeśli oczywiście chciało się zachować dobry wzrok i wystarczający humor na resztę wieczoru.

Rozejrzał się przelotnie po obecnych. Kilka wstawionych dziewczyn, pewnie nastolatek, nie dziwiło go; nie stanowiły zagrożenia, jakiś starszy facet musiał postawić im drinki. Skreślił je w myślach.

Niewyróżniająca się para, młody chłopak z dobrze ubraną blondynką. Chciał się popisać, a ona nie była gorsza, sięgając po coś mocniejszego niż wino. Odhaczyć. 

Kilku facetów w skórzanych kurtkach, z kaskami pod ręką i w ciężkich butach. Z oczywistych powodów nie pili, a ci, którzy się na to odważyli, postawili na zwykłe piwo. Odhaczyć. 

Mark zwrócił uwagę na ekran gdy poczuł wibracje pod dłonią. Szef nie był wylewny, więc i tym razem zdecydował się na kilka tylko słów. Będziesz wiedział. Givenchy. Tak mało krwi, jak to możliwe.

Westchnął blokując telefon i jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę. Typowe. Znowu Mark musiał zdać się na swoje doświadczenie, które nigdy go jeszcze nie pomyliło, a mimo to zawsze podchodził do niego z dystansem. Nie chciał aby tego dnia był jego pierwszy raz, bo pula była zbyt wysoka.

Elektryzujący dreszcz przeszedł go gdy odwrócił się, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z samotnym, czarnoskórym mężczyzną w kącie. Mark spróbował skierować spojrzenie gdzie indziej, jednak nadal czuł oczy nieznajomego wbite w jego postać. Niepostrzeżenie spróbował się mu przyjrzeć; jasne spojrzenie, ewidentnie drogie soczewki, srebrne sygnety, kapelusz w stylu Michaela Jacksona. Albo spieszyło się mu do grobu, albo bardzo lubił pozbywać się takich, jak Tuan.

Jeśli nazwa bogatej marki nie mogła opisać tego mężczyzny, to Mark nie wiedział, jak inaczej można go określić. Miał już zamówić mu kolejkę, kiedy dostrzegł jak powoli podnosi dłoń. Ten gest zwrócił uwagę Marka i bardzo słusznie - następnie powoli przejechał trzema palcami po szyi. Mark odwzajemnił sygnał. 

To był jeden z jego ludzi.

Takiego zagrania nie spodziewał się po szefie. Nie było możliwości aby to był ktoś z innej agencji lub działający na własną rękę; wszyscy wiedzieli, że Los Angeles to był ich teren i nikt inny nie miał prawa tutaj załatwiać tej roboty. Jaki więc musiał być cel wysłania dwóch łowców do jednego lokalu?

Mark chciał już wstać by zadać mężczyźnie te kilka pytań, jednak on ostrzegawczo podniósł dłoń. Od razu opadł na krzesło i pokręcił głową. Kiedy przeniósł wzrok na drzwi, mógł jedynie pogratulować sobie tej decyzji. Kobieta w długim płaszczu, brązowej koszuli ze stójką oraz kopertówką w ręce - marki, a jakże, Givenchy - przemknęła między gośćmi i zajęła miejsce pod ścianą. W tym samym momencie czarnoskóry łowca wampirów wstał aby opuścić lokal. Mark był zdezorientowany.

Westchnął ciężko i zamówił sobie oraz pani kolejkę. Bardzo chciał się w tym momencie móc pomylić. Nie chciał z góry zakładać, choć przecież wiedział, że bardziej idealnej osoby nie znajdzie tego wieczoru.

Zaczął zastanawiać się, co pokusiło jego szefa. Przecież Mark, jak zapewnie dziesiątki innych łowców, miało żelazną zasadę - żadnych kobiet, dzieci ani szczególnego okrucieństwa. Od tego byli pozostali działacze, stosujący nieco inne metody. Oni mieli za zadanie tylko po cichu kogoś sprzątnąć, a do tego kwalifikowali się jedynie męscy mordercy.

Puls Tuana przyspieszył. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się zawahać z wykonaniem zadania. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego stało się tak, a nie inaczej. Czyżby bałagan u szefa? To wyjaśniałoby obecność dwóch łowców w jednym lokalu, choć pierwszy i tak już go opuścił. Wyglądało to tak, jakby czekał na pojawienie się celu, a potem zniknął, gdy zorientował się, że Mark da sobie radę. Dziwne.

Kiedy Mark dostrzegł, jak Givenchy kończy kolejkę i kieruję się w stronę toalet oraz zapleczy, niemal instynktownie wstał. Nawet jeśli się wahał, nie mógł stracić jej z oczu.

Powstrzymał się z naciśnięciem klamki, ale po chwili pewnie wparował do damskiej łazienki. Kobietę zastał przed lustrem gdy poprawiała usta. W lepszym świetle mógł dobrze się jej przyznać. Ciemna cera i typowa uroda wskazywały na to, że była Cyganką - może to dlatego Mark się pomylił?

Kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na nim, Tuan odchrząknął.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął. Nie musiał nawet udawać zakłopotania. - Pomyliłem drzwi.

\- Szukasz kogoś, chłopcze? - spytała, błyskając białymi kłami. Obcy akcent potwierdził jego spostrzeżenia.

To była sytuacja idealna. Mógł zamknąć za sobą drzwi, dokonać zabójstwa, zatrzeć ślady. Ale wewnętrzna blokada kazała Markowi tego nie robić. Po prostu nie potrafił przyłożyć kobiecie lufy do skroni - nawet jeśli ona na to zasłużyła.

Chłopak szybko podjął decyzję. Wrócił do pubu, a tam wykręcił numer szefa. Nie zrobi nic bez klarownych instrukcji.

Minęło może dwadzieścia minut, w trakcie których Markowi nie udało się nawiązać kontaktu. Po tym czasie kobieta wróciła do pomieszczenia, ale nie zamierzała nic więcej zamówić. Puściła Markowi oczko, a następnie wzięła płaszcz i opuściła "Francję".

Dosadnie zaklnął.

Jeszcze chwilę się wahał, a następnie wybiegł za nią. Niestety ulica świeciła pustkami.

Przerażony Mark postanowił przeczesać ulicę. Nadal próbując dodzwonić się do szefa, zmierzał w dół drogi, dopóki przed sobą nie dostrzegł pomalowanego w ciemne wzory Jeepa. Tylko jeden taki jeździł po LA.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej gdy szyba po stronie kierowcy się uchyliła.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Mark? - niemal warknął. Gestem nakazał mu wsiąść do tyłu.

Tuan wykonał polecenie bez zwłoki. Nieudolnie spróbował ułożyć sobie w głowie wyjaśnienie. Nikt nie przerażał go w życiu tak, jak Im Jaebum.

\- Uciekła ci, prawda?

\- To nie tak - zaprzeczył. - Nie mówiłeś mi, że to kobieta. Ja nie zajmuję się kobietami.

Błysk spojrzenia Jaebuma odbił mu się w przednim lusterku.

\- Zajmujesz się rozkazami - przypomniał mu szef stanowczo. - A twoim zleceniem było zabić tamtą kobietę. Nastały ciężkie czasy, Mark. Nie potrzebuję łowców, którzy się mi sprzeciwiają.

Mark słusznie wolał się nie odzywać. Po kilkunastu minutach drogi zorientował się, że Im odwozi go do domu. Przeklnął w myślach swoje potknięcie spowodowane nieuwagą i słabością. 

\- Nie chcę cię dzisiaj widzieć na oczy, rozumiesz? - rzucił, otwierając zdalnie tylne drzwi. Mark bez słowa opuścił samochód. Ten rozkaz zrozumiał aż zbyt dokładnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawno Mark wyjątkowo spokojnej nocy nie potrafił tak długo zasnąć. 

Zaczynał obawiać się reakcji Jaebuma na jego wczorajsze zachowanie. Szef może i wydawał się być spokojny, ale znał go zbyt dobrze żeby nie wiedział co mogło się kryć za tą powściągliwą maską. Nie wygarnął mu wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że do złapania miał zbiegłą morderczynię, która najprawdopodobniej już zrozumiała, iż jest ścigana. 

Po dniu wolnego Tuan sam nie był pewien, czy powinnien wrócić. Jedyne, co wiedział, to że morderczyni sama się nie złapie, a w jego zawodzie ciężko o lepszego łowcę niż on.

Nie miał planu. Nie dostał informacji, nie wiedział nawet gdzie iść. Po prostu wziął srebrny sztylet, butelkę po perfumach z wodą święconą i wyszedł. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później znajdzie to, czego szukał.

Był na siebie wściekły, że poprzedniego dnia się zawahał. Kobieta czy mężczyzna, nieważne - tutaj liczyły się ich zbrodnie, a nie jakieś utarte zasady. Mark musiał zrobić to, co do niego należało.

Z drugiej strony nie podobało mu się to, co działo się u szefa. Dwóch łowców w jednym barze, potem niejasne informacje, polecenie zabicia kobiety Markowi, którego zadaniem zawsze było zrobić to szybko i skutecznie, a nie cicho i bez świadków. Jaebeom nie panował nad sytuacją, to było widać od razu. Pytanie tylko: dlaczego? Co się stało, że szef jednej z największych (a przynajmniej tak Mark słyszał) organizacji zabijającej wampiry nagle przestał wzbudzać szacunek?

Schodząc pustymi uliczkami Mark spróbował pomyśleć o czymś innym. Zawsze bał się, że ten spacer może być jego ostatnim, nigdy jednak tak bardzo jak tamtego razu. I to wcale nie dlatego, że ktoś mógłby go zabić - bał się, że gdy tylko Im Jaebeom go zobaczy, od razu go zwolni, a wtedy Mark nie miałby gdzie iść.

Nogi same poprowadziły go do "Gorgony". Znał zwyczaje poszukiwanych wampirów i wiedział, że żaden z nich nie wybierze dwa razy z rzędu tego samego lokalu. Obskurność i dobre drinki tak zwanej knajpy wampirów (bo ta nazwa na stale przyjęła się w ostatnich tygodniach) w niczym nie przeszkadzała, gdyż oni albo sami szukali sobie miejsc, albo przychodzili z zaproszeniem. Nigdy tak po prostu nie szli tam, gdzie ktoś im polecił. 

Z "Gorgoną" było trochę jak z miejscami handlarzy - z jednej strony nastolatek znajdzie ją szybciej od policji, a z drugiej wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie jest i co się tam dzieje, lecz nikt nie reagował. Czasem kogoś "sprzątnęli" na chodniku, czasem ktoś dostał piwo z ludzką krwią, ale generalnie nikt nie narzekał. 

Marka chyba już tu znali, bo ledwo wszedł, a kelner przywołał go gestem dłoni do baru i przygotował mu kolejkę. Westchnął z ulgą na to zrozumienie, którego nie potrafił mu podarować ostatnio nikt.

\- Dobry Bóg ci wynagrodzi - rzucił z przekąsem.

\- Synu, ty jeszcze wierzysz w Boga w miejscu, gdzie po ziemi zamiast aniołów chodzą krwiopijcy? - spytał barman, również się drocząc.

Mark udał, że nie wie o czym mowa.

Szczerze, nieczęsto działał bez planu. Nawet nie wiedział gdzie znajdzie Givenchy ani czy już ktoś się nią nie zajął. Chęć odkupienia win w oczach szefa była silniejsza, więc działał nieco pochopnie, byle tylko wszystko mieć za sobą. Może wtedy dostałby możliwość rozmowy i dowiedział się, skąd ten chaos w grupie.

Minęło kilka minut gdy dostał następną kolejkę, a gdy rzucił kelnerowi wymowne spojrzenie, ten głową wskazał na salę za plecami Marka. Tuan wolał nie zastanawiać się, kto w tak pechowy dzień jak ten kupuje mu drinki. Udał tylko, że bierze łyk by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, choć poza ostrym zapachem alkoholu i czegoś słodkiego, równoważącego tę gorycz, nie wyczuł nic.

No tak, Mark. Przecież barman w życiu na czyjeś życzenie nie dolałby trucizny do drinka.

Spokojniejszy wypił trochę i upewnił się w międzyczasie, czy ma przy sobie swój ekwipunek. Po ostatnim spotkaniu z Jacksonem wcale nie pomyślał, że ktoś znowu go rozbroi (bo w podobny sposób pozwoliłby to zrobić już tylko jednej osobie). Dlatego wiedział, że nikt niczego zawczasu się nie domyśli.

Mark znowu rozejrzał się po sali zmęczonym i rozbieganym wzorkiem, udając, że jest jak każdy z gości. Widział kilka osób sprzeczających się ze sobą przy zamaszystej gestykulacji, a jego szybka analiza, talent, a jednocześnie wymóg w takiej pracy, kazały myśleć, że to nie podejrzany znak, ale okazja dla kogoś innego do szybkiej ucieczki, kradzieży, albo innej aktywności niezbyt pożądanej przez resztę klubu. I właśnie tą okazję dla potencjalnych poszukiwanych postanowił wykorzystać Mark przed nimi. Upił pół drinka i zostawił go na stole, uciekając na zewnątrz kiedy uwaga wszystkich była rozproszona.

Księżyca coraz bardziej ubywało, jakby chciał dać znak ludziom, że nie będzie dłużej ujawniał ich zbrodni. Mark wystąpił kilka kroków w cień między budynkami i momentalnie poczuł na swoim gardle szpony. Szybko zareagował, tym samym nieumyślnie zdradzając swoje umiejętności. Znalazł się w pułapce.

Gdy stanął oko w oko z szybko oddychającą kobietą, jak to powiedział szef, już wiedział. Pomalowane pazury błyszczały, pierś opadała i unosiła się pod grubym płaszczem, blada skóra lśniła w słabym świetle, pergaminowa, cienka, eksponując nabrzmiałe żyły na szyi, twarzy i dłoniach. Szczupłą talię opinał pas znajomej metki.

Mark poczuł się jakby ktoś go spoliczkował. Nie chciał uderzyć kobiety, to było jak wewnętrzny instynkt. Mierzyli siebie wzrokiem tylko chwilę, ale dla niego były to minuty, ponieważ miał pustkę w głowie. Wbrew sobie nie miał żadnego planu.

Poszukiwana wykorzystała zawahanie Marka, szybko wykonując ciosy i napierając niezbyt rozważnie i nieetyczne celując w nogi. Mark uchylał się i cofał, pozwalając jej w miarę możliwości się zmęczyć, dopóki znów nie sięgnęła mu do gardła.

Widział w jej spojrzeniu, że nie powstrzyma się przed niczym i że to nie jej pierwszy raz. Mark musiał oddać kilka ciosów, tłumacząc sobie, że to dla dobra ogółu, dla niewinnych i ich ochrony. 

Ostre kły minęły go o milimetry, jak kule, o których zapomniał. Pierwszy raz strach niemal spojrzał mu w oczy. 

Mark byłby tak próbował starodawnych technik walki, unikając jej uderzeń, męcząc ją i wtedy oddając obrażenia, oczywiście stojąc daleko od mistrzów dalekiego wschodu. Wiedział już, że niektóre zadrapania nie powinny były się zdarzyć w jego zawodzie, ale z bólem serca musiał to przyznać: poszukiwana była dobra i pewnie właśnie dlatego szef kazał mu ją wytropić. Można było rzec, że zdolnościami dorównywała mu za sprawą wampirzych zmysłów. A nawet to nie zdarzało się często.

Po jakimś czasie ktoś inny wyłonił się z mroku, jakby nagle wyrzucony w wir walki, pewnie przywołany jej odgłosami. Obawiając się podwojenia sił, dotarło do niego, że ten ktoś także walczy po jego stronie. Cofnął się, łapiąc oddech i udawając, że nie widzi jak kobieta zostaje pobita. Nie mógł uznać tego za nic innego jak porachunki wampirów, równie bezwzględne, co ich łowców.

Chciał rzucić chłopakowi spojrzenie, ale zajęty zbyt był, gdyż nagle w kobietę - Givenchy, jak może słusznie nazwał ją szef - wstąpiło więcej energii, pewnie tłoczonej jak adrenalina w zwykłych żyłach. Ta również utrzymywała Marka na nogach, który czuł jak krew z zadrapań spływa mu po rękach i szyi, głównie szyi. Znów zerknął przelotnie na swojego wybawcę, nadto się wahając. Kobieta wykorzystała okazję, gładko podbijając jego żuchwę pięścią. Mark zachwiał się i zatoczył, bardziej aby uniknąć dalszych obrażeń, pod mur. Kobieta zniknęła jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Chociaż Markowi kręciło się w głowie, widział jak jego towarzysz przeciera usta i spluwa krwią. A wzrok obaj mieli jeszcze dobry. Drugi wampir ewidentnie wyczuł, że Mark jest zwykłym człowiekiem, a jednak nie zaatakował go, mało tego, obronił go.

Musiało również dotrzeć do niego, jak bardzo się zdradził, więc cofnął się z zamiarem ucieczki. W tej chwili Mark zrobił jedyną rzecz jaką mógł aby go zatrzymać, mianowicie zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Zaczekaj! - podniósł niepewny głos. - Jackson, zaczekaj!

Wspomniany odwrócił się jakby był marionetką i wykonał ten ruch wbrew sobie. Nadal szybko oddychał, a żyły pulsowały mu na szyi. Miał bardzo zrezygnowany wzrok.

\- Jesteś wampirem - rzucił zupełnie niepotrzebnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Do domu wrócili wypożyczonym samochodem, który Wang zostawił kilka ulic dalej. Długo się do siebie nie odzywali, chociaż próbowali to zrobić - ale za każdym razem kończyło się na gwałtownym wdechu i wzroku spuszczonym na kolana. Gdy Jackson zaparkował w końcu pod swoim mieszkaniem, zamknął drzwi od środka. Musieli to wyjaśnić.

\- Mark...

\- Nic nikomu nie powiem - wtrącił. - Obiecuję, że nie wydam cię. Masz słowo łowcy... i Marka Tuana - dodał, jakby Jackson miał uznać za puste obietnice agencji.

Jackson skinął tylko głową patrząc w przestrzeń, choć do powiedzenia miał jeszcze dużo. To nie był świeży wypadek. Nie był wampirem od wczoraj, ani od zeszłego tygodnia, ani nawet od zeszłego roku. Ten cholerny wirus tkwił w nim od lat, mutując jego komórki, sprawiwszy, że stał się przestępcą i podejrzanym wbrew swojej woli, choć przecież był niewinny.

A pracą Marka było takich ludzi wyszukiwać, rejestrować, obserwować, a często ścigać i zabierać przed sądy. Nigdy nie karał ich bezpośrednio, choć często zdarzały się polecenia unicestwienia. Prosty rozkaz. Ktoś znika bez śladu. Wkrótce ludzie zapominają. Idealny sposób sprzątania.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - wypalili niemal w tym samym czasie. Mark oparł dłonie przed sobą, prawdopodobnie żeby ukryć ich drżenie, a Jackson wyjął głowę z między ramion. W milczeniu mierzyli wzrokiem tą komiczną scenę. Wampir i łowca wampirów. Zdobycz i myśliwy. Głód zemsty i głód pieniędzy, który jakoś dziwnie żadnego z nich nie dotyczył.

Jackson oparł się wygodniej na fotelu, jakby przygotowywał się do długiej rozmowy. Nie pierwszy raz ukrywał to, czego bał się najbardziej.

\- Nie chciałem... Nie chciałem cię stracić, Mark. - To sekundowe zawahanie w głosie było tylko podkreśleniem jego słów. Nie bał się, że Mark uzna go za słabego czy naiwnego, bo nawet jeśli by się tak stało, nie liczyło się to dla niego. 

Tuan zamilkł, widocznie nie wiedząc, co dodać w tej sytuacji. Szok nadal się go trzymał, a na dodatek wisiała nad nim możliwość utraty pracy. W takim przypadku każda znajomość mogła być na wagę złota.

W końcu odchrząknął, czując, że musi wytłumaczyć również swoje stanowisko.

\- Ja bałem się, że uznasz mnie za dziwaka kiedy powiem ci, kim jestem - wyjaśnił. - W pracy sami kazali mi udawać wampira, żebym mógł się z nimi bratać i łatwiej ich pojmać. Oni zawsze lubili się mnie trzymać. Ale ty jesteś inny. Ty jesteś dobry.

Jackson chciał mu przerwać, aby nie rzucał pochopnych osadów, jednak zrezygnował z tego. Skomplikowana sytuacja stała się niemal namacalna, o wiele bardziej ściskająca za gardło niż ciężka atmosfera. Choć wydawało się, że w swojej naturze nie powinni nigdy czuć strachu, teraz on zaczynał obejmować ich oboje. W bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób poczuli, jak to jest tchórzyć.

\- Zostaniesz dzisiaj u mnie na noc? - poprosił Jackson cichutko, przerywając milczenie i jakby chowając się w fotelu kierowcy; wcale nie wyglądał na groźnego krwiopijcę.

Bo Jackson nie był niebezpieczny. Nie chciał być wampirem, nie afiszował się tym, nie wykorzystywał umiejętności do złych celów. Jedyne, co zrobił złego, to pobił kobietę (którą swoją drogą pobić pozwolenie, a nawet nakaz miał Mark) w obronie swojego znajomego.

Z przyjemnością oboje zrzucili kurtki w chłodnym mieszkaniu.

Gdyby Mark nie podpadł swojemu szefowi, byłoby prościej. Nadal miałby dobrze płatną pracę i nienaganną reputację, jednak teraz Jaebeom miał go na oku, a Jackson nie mógłby go kryć w nieskończoność. Zegar zaczął bardzo głośno tykać.

\- Musimy mieć jakiś plan - rzeczowo rzucił Wang, gdy zaczął bez celu chodzić po mieszkaniu i co jakiś czas podnosić przypadkowe przedmioty. 

Mark oparł się o blat, mając już ochotę tylko na odpoczynek. Cała ta sytuacja, a także walka, zmęczyła go psychicznie i fizycznie; drobne rany zaczynały szczypać pod wpływem przypadkowego dotyku albo tarcia ubrania.

\- Pójdę jutro normalnie do pracy - rzucił niemal ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Wszystko wyjaśnię. Nie mogą mnie wyrzucić dlatego, że raz zrobiłem coś źle, prawda?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, bo Jackson bał się odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego podszedł powoli do Marka, stając na przeciwko niego i choćby tamten chciał odwrócić wzrok, położył mu dłoń na żuchwie, uniemożliwiając to. Kciukiem gładził kolejne zadrapania, czując jak delikatną istotę trzyma przed sobą. Nagle dotarło do niego, że Mark jest inny; jest słaby i narażony na zranienia, a mimo to ma odwagę aby walczyć z silniejszymi od siebie i jeszcze wygrywać. Nagły szacunek spłynął mu na myśl do tego pewnego siebie chłopaka, który przeżył więcej niż niejeden Amerykanin.

Gdy Tuan złapał go za rękę, Jackson wrócił na ziemię.

\- Dlaczego zacząłeś to robić? - wypalił. - Jak odkryłeś w ogóle, że istnieją wampiry?

Zawahanie przeszło jak cień po jego twarzy, a Jackson znów poczuł tą grę i nieszczerość, jak w dniu, kiedy poznali się i Mark bawił się prawdą. Nie mógł uznać tego za kłamstwo, bo jeżeli chłopak faktycznie chciał coś zataić, to tylko dla ich wspólnego dobra.

\- Myślisz, że opowiem ci teraz jakąś ckliwą opowieść o tym, jak wampiry zabiły mi całą rodzinę, co? - Jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech i błysnęły kły, ale teraz już wcale nie wampirze i wcale nie takie ponętne. - Nie. Chodziłem kiedyś na lekcje gimnastyki, zawsze byłem zwinny i chudy, więc Jaebum zainteresował się mną. Wtedy nie był jeszcze właścicielem spółki, interes należał do jego poprzednika. Powiedział mi, że ma dla mnie dobrą pracę, tylko muszę być pięknie dobrym kłamcą i aktorem. Zgodziłem się, bo co miałem zrobić? Pieniądze nie leżą na chodniku, nawet w mieście aniołów. To zupełnie normalnym proces zatrudnienia, tylko w trochę nienormalnym zawodzie.

Jackson ponownie skinął głową i spuścił wzrok, jakby nie miał już nic więcej do dodania. Naprawdę miliony pytań, również tych prywatnych, krążyły mu po głowie i siały spustoszenie jak ogromne tornado, ale jakoś nie czuł się na siłach by zadać jakiekolwiek z nich.

Mark mocniej złapał go za rękę, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Przestańmy się przejmować tym, co będzie jutro. Wieczór dalej trwa, a my jesteśmy bardzo zestresowani. Chodźmy to zmienić.

Chociaż słowa Marka nie były przekonujące, jego przeciągłe spojrzenia i charyzma w postawie ciągnęły do siebie Jacksona mocniej niż jego szczupłe ramiona. Nie protestował gdy starszy chłopak prowadził go do jego własnej sypialni. Zresztą, który to już raz?

Następnego dnia nie było kolorowo.

Tak jak Mark obiecał, wieczorem udał się na spotkanie ze swoim szefem. Choć JB nie odbierał telefonów, wiedział gdzie może go znaleźć. Miał silne przeczucie, iż tamten nie będzie zadowolony ze spotkania. Uzbroił się więc w cierpliwość i czekał. 

Gdy Jaebeom wrócił, czego Mark od początku był pewny, na jego twarzy malowało się najpierw zaskoczenie, a później wściekłości. Niefrasobliwa postawa Tuana niczego nie ułatwiała.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Tuan? - warknął na niego, wcale nie kierując się do samochodu, co Mark podejrzewał, że niezwłocznie zrobi. Zamiast tego podszedł bliżej niego i obaj niemal zlali się z mrokiem wieczora na tle zimnych murów.

\- Jak to co? - Mark odważnie postanowił udać, że nie wie, co się stało. - Wróciłem do pracy. Nie odbierałeś ode mnie telefonów, więc przyszedłem osobiście.

W odpowiedzi Jaebeom tylko pokręcił głową. Chodził nerwowo przed Markiem, trzymając sztywne ramiona w gotowości, jakby zaraz miał zacząć gestykulować albo bronić się przed czymś. Atmosfera zgęstniała, Mark miał ochotę cofnąć się pół kroku w tył, jednak ściana mu w tym przeszkodziła. Czekał w niepewności, dopóki JB nie wyciągnął jakiegoś listu i sztywnym ruchem podał mu go, niemal warcząc jak pies:

\- Czytaj.

Oficjalne pismo jeszcze nie przeraziło Marka, ale to, co znalazł w środku, już tak. Kolana zaczęły mięknąć mu gdy wszystkie ostre słowa niemal wyryły się w mózgu: wezwanie do Osądu, które stawiało Marka w bardzo niewygodnej sytuacji.

Spółka łowców wampirów, jak każde inne stowarzyszenie czy grupa, miała jasno określone zasady, a jakiekolwiek ich złamanie czy podważenie równoznaczne było z rozprawą. Łowcy nie mieli litości; tutaj sprawy rozwiązywało się jak w starożytności, siłą i zemstą. Drobne przewinienia jeszcze można było zatuszować, jednak było coś, czego nikt nie odważyłby się zlekceważyć. Nie tolerowano zdrady.

Zarzuty, jakie dostał Mark, nie bez powodu zamroziły mu krew w żyłach. Odmowa wykonania rozkazu, najmniejszy z nich, ale ściśle związany z pozostałymi, stawiał go na początku w złym świetle. Współpraca z wampirami, dlaczego w liczbie mnogiej, Tuan mógł się tylko zastanawiać. Natomiast ostatni zarzut, złamanie przysięgi, w przypadku niewystarczającej obrony równał się z utratą życia.

\- Dlaczego ktoś mnie pozwał? - odparł krótko, ale agresywnie. Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że skończy w ten sposób.

\- Mark. - Jaebeom wyrwał mu pismo i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Kryłem cię od samego początku, pamiętasz? Zawsze tuszowałem twoje występki. Zawsze ci pomagałem, a ty odpłacasz mi się w ten sposób? Lekceważąc moje rozkazy i łamiąc przysięgę?

W przerwie na oddech zaczął targać oficjalne pismo, a następnie rozrzucił jego kawałki wokół siebie.

\- Nie znam cię od dzisiaj, rozumiesz? Nie masz tu po co wracać. Nie wstawię się za ciebie podczas Osądu. Ostatni raz pomogłem ci, teraz musisz radzić sobie sam.

Spojrzenie Jaebeoma było srogie i chłodne. Mark widział w jego oczach taką wyższość, z jaką kat spogląda na ofiarę. JB prawdopodobnie od otrzymania listu łagodził sytuację i może nawet uratował Markowi życie, co jednak wcale nie ratowało go od rozprawy ani fałszywych (mniej lub bardziej) zarzutów.

Gdy Mark chciał coś jeszcze dodać w tej niewłaściwej dyskusji, poczuł tylko ruch powietrza i silną pięść uderzająca w jego szczękę. Zachwiał się, nic nie rozumiejąc, ale Jaebeom ponowił ciosy. Gdy ten osunął się po ścianie na chodnik, ze wzrokiem zalanym krwią, jego szef przetarł dłonie.

\- Ciesz się, że to tylko to. Sąd skazałby cię na śmierć.

Mark jak przez mgłę widział jak Jaebeom odchodzi. Brutalnie wyrzucony z pracy, zrozumiał właśnie, że nie ma gdzie iść.


	8. Chapter 8

Nawet nie pamiętał, jak dotarł do domu.

Resztką sił musiał trafić tam, znając drogę na pamięć. Gdy adrenalina przestała trzymać go na nogach, opadł bezwładnie na łóżko i leżał tak dobrych kilka godzin, półśpiący i półnieprzytomny. 

Kiedy świadomość wróciła do Marka, zerknął na zegarek. Powoli podniósł się i przetarł oczy, przypominając sobie coraz więcej szczegółów. W głowie wciąż miał ostre słowa byłego szefa i świadomość tego przeklętego pisma. Zbyt zmęczony wydarzeniami, postanowił zrobić ostatnią słuszną rzecz. Przetarł twarz wilgotnym ręcznikiem i wstał aby iść do klubu.

Wychodząc, nawet nie obejrzał się na siebie w lustrze. Nie interesowało go już, czy wygląda jak niewinny chłopak, który wzbudzi współczucie policji. Z posiniaczoną twarzą i w zakrwawionych ubraniach pewnie zwróci na siebie uwagę, może nawet nieodpowiednich osób. W drodze wziął tylko srebrny nóż, z jakim dla bezpieczeństwa się nie rozstawał, ale nadal niewystarczająco uzbrojony wyszedł na ulicę. Przecież znał listę klubów na pamięć, dlatego skierował siebie tego, w którym miał najmniejsze prawdopodobieństwo spodobać się komuś bez wzajemności. 

Na wejściu zamówił tylko piwo, bardziej nastawiony na przeczekanie nocy niż jakieś oczyszczenie mentalne. Na tarasie, trochę trzęsąc się z zimna, pogrążył się w przemyśleniach. 

Bycie częścią agencji Jaebuma miało kilka plusów; dawało mu to nietykalność, ochronę, różnego rodzaju wsparcie i ubezpieczenie. Nawet gdyby policja to przyłapała, znajomości szefa szybko by to uniewinniły ze względu na sprawowany zawód. To ze strony cywilnej czyniło całkiem atrakcyjną pracą.

Był jeszcze kodeks wewnętrzny, zawarty między spółkami zajmującymi się właśnie łapaniem wampirów i ten był o wiele bardziej rygorystyczny. Tam spisano wszystkie prawa i obowiązki oraz mnóstwo zakazów, których część Mark zwyczajnie sobie złamał. Wiedział, że lista jego przewinień nie była wcale krótka: pomógł ofierze zwiać, zostawił ślady za sobą, pominął kilka raportów... a poza tym wdał się w bardzo bliską relację z wampirem, nie wydał go i jeszcze go krył. 

Jaebum wcale nie przesadzał mówiąc, że to kwestia życia i śmierci. Teraz Mark naprawdę był zagrożony i utrata licencji przy tym naprawdę nie była wielkim problemem. Co gorsza, z takich rozpraw rzadko kiedy oskarżony wychodził cało. 

Myśląc wstecz, wcale nie żałował, że poznał Jacksona i wcale nie uważał, aby to była jego wina. Równie dobrze Jaebeom wkurzyłby się za opóźnienia w raportach, znalazłby kogoś lepszego i zwolnił gotak czy inaczej. Zaoszczędził wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy żeby nie bać się o przyszłość - jedyne, co stanowiło problem, to inni łowcy polujący na jego życie. Nawet jeśli wygra rozprawę, w oczach innych zawsze będzie zdrajcą. Łowcy wampirów byli bardzo konserwatywną grupą zawodową. 

Kiedy szarość poranka zaczęła uderzać w oczy, a barmani zmieniać się w czasie najmniejszego ruchu, Mark nabrał ochoty zadzwonić do Jacksona. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie ten może teraz być; kiedy wyszedł spotkać się z szefem jeszcze go nie było i nie wrócił na noc, choć to akurat podobało się Markowi. Miał nadzieję, że jest bezpieczny i będzie miał ochotę na rozmowę. Może on poradzi coś więcej. Przecież jako wampir wiedział co znaczy chować się. Nie powinien mieć problemu z kryciem Tuana. 

Przez chwilę mocno zaciskał dłoń na telefonie, już wcale nie czując chłodu. Jackson naprawdę stał się jego ostatnią deską ratunku - sam nie wiedział kiedy tak się do siebie zbliżyli, ale praca nauczyła go, że to nie musi znaczyć nic dobrego.

Do tego wampir. Nie zarzucał mu oczywiście nic złego, ale ta znajomość równała się z niebezpieczeństwem i ryzykiem. 

W końcu podjął decyzję żeby zadzwonić, ale nigdzie się na razie nie umawiać. Czekał dopóki nie włączyła się sekretarka - niewiele myśląc, zaczął się powoli zbierać i postanowił zostawić mu wiadomość. 

\- Jackson? Tu Mark. Możemy spotkać się popołudniu? - Chwilę milczał, przytrzymując telefon ramieniem i zabierając kufle do drugiej ręki. - Mam coś ważnego do załatwienia. Uważaj na siebie, dobra? 

Zastanowił się, czy jeszcze coś dodać, ale dziwna blokada podpowiedziała mu, że lepiej zakończyć połączenie. 

Noc spędzona przy piwie pomogła mu zregenerować siły. Gdy tylko poczuł się lepiej, zaczął w głowie układać jakiś plan; zaczeka aż Jackson oddzwoni, wtedy spotkają się i omówią szczegóły, a wcześniej pozostaje wrócić do domu i doprowadzić się do porządku. 

Z takim zamiarem Mark wziął rachunek i powoli skierował się do domu. Całe szczęście nie czuł już ani zmęczenia, ani bólu. Nie było innego wyjścia jak zachować spokój, nie wpadać w panikę i trzymać się na baczności dopóki nie wpadnie na to, co robić dalej.

Kiedy poczuł jak wibruje mu telefon w kieszeni, Tuanowi zaczęło szybciej walić serce. Przestraszył się, że Jackson odsłuchał jego wiadomość i chce się spotkać, a Mark wcale nie chciał się jeszcze z nim widzieć - przynajmniej dopóki nie pozbędzie się cieni spod oczu i krwi z ubrania.

Niepewnie zerknął na ekran by zobaczyć nieznany numer. Niezbyt odpowiedzialnie, rozejrzał się, a następnie odebrał i usłyszał obcy, męski głos po drugiej stronie.

\- Mark? - zapytał ktoś niepewnie. - Spotkałem twojego przyjaciela... Chyba potrzebuje pomocy. 

\- Kto mówi? - Tuan ściągnął brwi w konsternacji.

\- Wyślę ci adres. Przyjedź jak najszybciej.

Tutaj połączenie się urwało, a Mark wpatrywał się, mrugając, w pusty ekran. Nie rozpoznawał ani numeru, ani głosu, a już tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, o jakiego przyjaciela może chodzić. 

Chwilę później otrzymał adres - znał to miejsce, to była ulica przy klubie, w którym rzadko gościł, ale dobrze znał jego położenie. To miejsce dla bogatych dzieciaków na emigracji, więc nic, co interesowałoby Marka. Za czasów szkolnych wyszedł tam może raz czy dwa, na polecenie znajomych z Tajlandii, ale od tego czasu nie odwiedzał więcej klubu. 

Zaciekawiony rozwojem wydarzeń, uznał, że uda się tam zachowując szczególną ostrożność. To nie mogła być pułapka, czuł, że to nie w stylu agencji. A gdyby cokolwiek miało go tam zaskoczyć, Mark umiał się i bić, i uciekać. 

Wrócił do mieszkania po samochód, ale nie marnował czasu na przebieranie się, zamiast tego od razu pojechał pod wskazany adres. Dla bezpieczeństwa upewnił się jeszcze, że Jackson nie oddzwonił - a później zaparkował i rozejrzał się po pustej ulicy.

Wpadł na to, żeby zadzwonić pod numer, który kazał mu tutaj przyjechać. Denerwował się, ale nie na tyle żeby nie mógł się skupić. Zaraz usłyszał gdzieś za sobą automatyczny dzwonek, a gdy poszedł w stronę dźwięku, zaraz dostrzegł pochyloną postać na ławce. Powoli podszedł bliżej i kiedy skrócił odległość do wyciągniętej ręki, chłopak podniósł głowę. 

Niespodziewanie Mark spojrzał w oczy swojego dawnego przyjaciela, które niemal zaświeciły się na to spotkanie.

\- Mark - rzucił słabo, z zaskoczeniem. - Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. Ktoś podobno po ciebie zadzwonił z mojego telefonu.

\- Opowiesz mi w drodze - mruknął, pakując tajskiego przyjaciela do samochodu.

Z BamBamem nie widział się od szkoły średniej, co nie zmieniało faktu, że zgarnął go niemal od razu. Ktokolwiek znalazł jego telefon, dobrze wiedział co robił dzwoniąc do Marka.


	9. Chapter 9

BamBam na siedzeniu pasażera ledwo kontaktował - nie utrzymywał rozmowy, siedział prosto tylko dzięki pasom, wydawał się czymś przestraszony.

Mark pomógł mu bezpiecznie przejść do swojego mieszkania. Posadził go na krześle, dla bezpieczeństwa zasłonił okna i czekał. Chłopak podniósł na niego zagubione spojrzenie.

\- Możesz mi opowiedzieć co się stało?

Zastanowił się, niefrasobliwie drapiąc się po karku. Wpatrywał się zupełnie pustym wzrokiem w podłogę, a następnie pokręcił głową. Gdy przeniósł dłoń na szyję i spojrzał na nią z powrotem, jego twarz jeszcze bardziej zbladła. Na ręce miał krew.

Mark podniósł się z ostrożnością. Podszedł do przyjaciela, oglądając jego szyję. Wystarczyło przelotne spojrzenie aby sam również stracił kolor z twarzy. Cofnął się w konsternacji, niemal wpadając na fotel. To nie była jakaś tam rana - miał na szyi ślady po zębach wampira.

\- Hyung, jestem zmęczony - mruknął, opadając do tyłu na plecy.

Mark układał w głowie plan działania i to co powinien zrobić niezwłocznie. Na chwilę odrzucił wszystkie emocje, pozostawiając chłodną ocenę sytuacji. W tej samej chwili dotarło do niego, że BamBam zwrócił się do niego po koreańsku, przez co Tuan połączył wszystkie wątki. 

\- Posłuchaj mnie. - Stanął nad nim, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i zmuszając do popatrzenia sobie w oczy. Źrenice miał rozszerzone, ale znał swojego przyjaciela i wiedział, że to nie po alkoholu, a narkotyków sam by nie wziął. Kłopoty zaczynały się napiętrzać. - Czy jakiś podejrzanie blady Koreańczyk postawił ci może dziwnego drinka?

Na ustach BamBama pojawił się nieprzenikniony uśmiech. 

\- Nie był podejrzany - odparł wymijająco. 

Mark westchnął ciężko i pozwolił mu się położyć. 

\- Cholera - mruknął cicho.

Mark nie znał każdego wampira z Los Angeles, ale instynkt i doświadczenie kazały mu podejrzewać, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z jego byłym szefem. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie mszczą się na nim w ten sposób, no wykorzystanie niewinnych osób było zwyczajnie okrutne. Ale jak inaczej wytłumaczyć telefon od jego dawnego znajomego, który pod wpływem tabletki gwałtu został ugryziony przez wampira - na dodatek mówiącego po koreańsku?

Wiedział, że w tym stanie nie zrobi zbyt wiele. BamBam miał prawo być senny, a gdy się obudzi i tak nie będzie dużo pamiętał. To zagranie było wyjątkowo nieczyste. Gdyby chodziło o gwałt czy kradzież, takie rzeczy działy się zawsze. Ale zamienienie kogoś w wampira to zupełnie coś innego.

Mark zostawił go w sypialni, wiedząc, że tam jest bezpieczny, a sam zamknął się w łazience. Powoli osunął się na podłogę, czując jak wraca fala emocji, jaką starał się odsunąć na bok. 

Nie chciał aby ich ponowne spotkanie wyglądało w ten sposób. Prawdę mówiąc, Mark nie życzył nikomu takiego losu. Jako łowca wampirów aż za dobrze wiedział jak ciężki żywot mają te istoty. Nikt nie będzie go pytał czy jest mordercą, czy nie wie jak smakuje ludzka krew - wystarczy, że nieodpowiednia osoba pozna jego naturę, a na tym będzie koniec. 

Gdyby chociaż Mark nadal pracował dla Jaebuma, miałby jakąś przykrywkę. Znajomość z Jacksonem doprowadziła Marka do obecnej sytuacji, jednak BamBama mogliby potraktować łagodniej ze względu na jego młody wiek i okoliczności zarażenia. Albo chociaż Mark zrobiłby sam co w jego mocy aby chronić przyjaciela, bo sam nie byłby zagrożony. 

Wściekłość i przygnębienie uderzyły Marka bez ostrzeżenia. Nie panował nad tym co czuł, dlatego miał wrażenie, że znów jest tylko bezbronnym nastolatkiem. Może nawet było to coś nowego, bo jako nastolatek nie różnił się wiele od dorosłej wersji siebie. Nie mógł siebie kontrolować. Z bezsilności uderzył pięścią we własne udo, aż go to zabolało. Zawiódł jako człowiek. 

Teraz nie miał wyjścia. Jeśli zjawi się na Osądzie, zabiją jego, a później zrobią to samo z BamBamem - a jeśli nie od razu, to zyska tylko kilka dodatkowych tygodni życia w strachu. Gdy chodziło tylko o jego, nie bał się aż tak jak w tej chwili. Teraz wiedział, że nie ma wyboru i to bolało jeszcze bardziej. 

Mark musiał uciekać.

Z tego wszystkiego nie słyszał wibracji telefonu w sypialni ani nie zastanawiał się, która godzina. Po dłuższej chwili wibracje zamieniły się w agresywne pukanie do drzwi, a później słyszał już tylko przekleństwa i ciężkie kroki.

\- Mark Tuan, ty idioto! - Jackson zaczął rozglądać się za nim, w końcu wchodząc bez zapowiedzi do łazienki. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz srebrne zamki w drzwiach? Mark! Mark...?

Jackson trzymał się za oparzoną rękę, ale gdy dostrzegł, że Mark siedzi skulony na podłodze, zapomniał o bólu. Całe jego zirytowanie zniknęło jak bańka mydlana. Zupełnie zaskoczony pochylił się, utrzymując wzrok na tym samym poziomie. 

\- Co się stało? - Jego głos był zupełnie spokojny. Delikatnie wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, jakby obawiając się, że Mark wykona jakiś gwałtowny ruch i chciał go przed tym powstrzymać. 

Tuan podniósł na niego przekrwione oczy. Nie wstydził się pokazać mu, że się boi. W tym jednym spojrzeniu starał się przekazać Jacksonowi wszystko to, czego nie mógł powiedzieć na głos. Jackson domyślił się, że dzieje się coś złego, ale zamiast naciskać, po prostu przyciągnął go do siebie aby mógł westchnąć ciężko w jego pierś i spróbować zrzucić część tego bólu. 

Jackson nie widział go nigdy w takim stanie i sam nie wiedział do końca jak zareagować. Mark trząsł się lekko w jego ramionach, jakby całe te emocje wróciły i nie mógł się ich pozbyć. Oparł się o wannę, pozwalając Markowi również rozluźniać spięte mięśnie.

\- Musimy uciekać - wyznał, chociaż Wang pewnie się już domyślił. - Szukają mnie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał delikatnie. 

Mark podniósł głowę, starając się wrócić do swojego zwyczajnego opanowania. 

\- Szef wyrzucił mnie z pracy, mam stawić się na rozprawie o swoje życie, ale nie zamierzam - rzucił pewnie. - Wiedzą, że cię znam, dlatego ty też musisz być w niebezpieczeństwie. Do tego mój stary przyjaciel został dziś w nocy pogryziony i śpi w mojej sypialni...

Jackson nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. Całe szczęście Mark nie wymagał tego. Minęła chwila po czym kazał mu spojrzeć na siebie. Delikatnie złapał go za ramiona, chcąc mieć pewność, że jest już spokojny.

\- Nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszam, rozumiesz? Jeśli musisz uciekać, ja idę z tobą. 

Mark pokiwał powoli głową. To wiele dla niego znaczyło. Bał się wciągać go w to, ale z drugiej strony jako wampir i tak był w niebezpieczeństwie, a z Markiem, który znał ich zasady i sposoby działania, mógł być choć trochę bezpieczniejszy. Z pewnością nierozsądnym było teraz się rozdzielać. 

\- Spałeś w ogóle tej nocy? 

Jakby dopiero gdy Jackson zapytał dotarło do niego, że na nogach był od wczorajszego poranka. Wang kazał mu położyć się obok pogrążonego we śnie BamBama, a sam miał zorganizować rzeczy potrzebne na podróż. Miał pewną propozycję bezpiecznego miejsca i miał nadzieję, że Markowi nie będzie przeszkadzała wyjątkowo długa droga.


	10. Chapter 10

Przed południem Jackson wrócił z dwiema walizkami, torbą wypełnioną bronią i paczką z Subwaya.

\- Co jest w środku? - zagadnął Mark, powoli podnosząc się do siadu. BamBam wciąż spał, dlatego co jakiś czas Mark musiał sprawdzić, czy jeszcze oddycha.

\- Kanapki - mruknął zaskoczony. Kiedy Mark ściągnął brwi z niedowierzaniem, uśmiechnął się głupio i wskazał na walizki. - Wszystko, co będzie nam potrzebne. Jest jeszcze trochę miejsca jeśli potrzebujesz zabrać coś więcej. Twoja broń też się przyda. Masz jeszcze srebrne naboje?

Mark mruknął twierdząco. Jeśli chodziło o broń, miał sporo srebra i innych śmiercionośnych przedmiotów, jednak nie potrafił zrozumieć jak Jackson zamierza to wszystko przewieźć ani dokąd właściwie uciekają.

Ich głośne rozmowy w końcu postawiły młodszego przyjaciela na nogi. Mark zaciągnął wcześniej zasłony, a oni przenieśli się do kuchni żeby zjeść śniadanie. Kiedy chwiejnym krokiem BamBam dołączył do nich, nie dało się określić, czy wygląda bardziej jak nastolatek na kacu, czy młody wampir. Oboje mieli tak samo bladą skórę i przekrwione oczy.

\- Kto to jest?

\- To jest Jackson, pomoże ci zrozumieć co właściwie cię spotkało - wyjaśnił Mark, popijając kawę.

BamBam przetarł szyję dłonią, natrafiając na ślady ugryzienia. Wszystko w momencie do niego dotarło. Podszedł do Marka i z ciekawości złapał go za dłoń, na której nosił pierścionki. Odskoczył, dosłownie poparzony.

\- Nie wierzysz nam? - Jackson uniósł brew. 

\- Nic nie rozumiem - burknął, siadając przy stole. - Byłem na imprezie. Znajomi kupowali mi drinki. Jak jakiś wampir mógł mnie zmolestować?

\- Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nosił szklankę przy sobie? - odgryzł się Mark, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel dostał aż zbyt surową nauczkę. - Teraz mamy większe kłopoty. Jackson też jest wampirem. Ja jestem poszukiwany. Ty możesz zostać tutaj i narażać się na złapanie przez łowców, albo uciekać z nami.

\- Uciekać? - Jeśli to możliwe, BamBam zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mam dobrych znajomych w Korei Południowej.

\- W Korei? - Tym razem to Mark przejął pytający ton. Mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego, ale nie sądził, że Jackson wybierze kraj na drugim końcu świata.

Co prawda też znał tam kilka osób, jednak nie sądził, aby było to najbliższe bezpieczne miejsce. W zasadzie żadne takim nie było. Nawet jego szef pochodził z Korei i nie było możliwości aby nie miał tam kontaktów.

\- To zawodowcy. Nikt nie ochroni nas tak dobrze jak oni.

Mark i Jackson wymienili oczekujące spojrzenia, po czym przenieśli je na Taja.

\- Przecież zna mnie całe LA - odparł z wyrzutem. - Nigdy nie będę tutaj bezpieczeny. Zaraz koledzy Marka przyjadą pod mój dom. 

Nie dało się ukryć, że miał rację. Tak wyglądał ten system. Teraz Mark nie mógłby chronić go drogą prawną, bo sam nie należał do agencji, a za jego głowę pewnie ktoś już wyznaczył dużą sumę - a jeśli nie zrobił tego jeszcze, to zrobi to kiedy minie termin stawienia się na rozprawie.

\- Jak chcesz dostać się do Korei? - podjął znów Mark. - Ja jestem poszukiwany, BamBam jest znany, a ty, nienotowany wcześniej, jesteś przy nas po prostu dziwny. Jeszcze chcesz przewieźć całą torbę broni. Myślisz, że nie zatrzymają nas na bramkach?

\- Daj mi czas do końca dnia - poprosił. - Wszystko będzie gotowe. Teraz i tak nie możemy wyruszyć, bo jest zbyt jasno. Nie potrzebujemy więcej kłopotów i oparzeń słonecznych.

\- Więc to wszystko prawda? Unikanie słońca, srebro, picie krwi i zamienianie się w nietoperza? - ciągnął, próbując przyswoić tą wiedzę i zbudować nowy światopogląd.

\- To wszystko prawda poza tym ostatnim - wyjaśnił Jackson. - Mało kto potrafi się transmutować, a jeśli już, to jest bardzo męczące. Takie wegetariańskie wampiry jak ty i ja mogą sobie tylko pomarzyć.

\- Myślałeś, że cię okłamuję? - rzucił nagle Mark. - Kiedy mówiłem ci, że jestem łowcą wampirów, myślałeś, że robię sobie jaja?

BamBam niefrasobliwie podrapał się po karku.

\- Ja też mówiłem ci różne rzeczy, które nie zawsze były prawdą. Nie myślałeś chyba, że jestem siostrzeńcem króla Tajlandii - mruknął. W to akurat Mark nie wierzył i chociaż jego posada łowcy wampirów była równie absurdalna, nie kłamał.

BamBam wbił uważne spojrzenie z powrotem na Jacksona, jakby nagle zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

\- Jak się poznaliście?

Mark uprzedził Jacksona z odpowiedzią pół sekundy, ale i tak wydawało się, że rzucili ją w tej samej chwili.

\- W pracy.

\- W klubie.

Niewygodne spojrzenia skrzyżowały się gdzieś nad stołem, gdy Jackson starał się przykryć potknięcie śmiechem. BamBam założył ramiona na piersi i oparł się biodrem o framugę, spoglądając na tę dwójkę jakby przyłapał ich na czymś nieciekawym i miał zamiar ich zbesztać. 

\- A gdzie miałem łapać wampiry, jak nie w klubie? - wyjaśnił Mark.

Jackson znów zaśmiał się i poklepując go po ramieniu wstał od stołu, ustępując miejsca młodszemu. Kazał wziąć im wszystko co potrzebne i w razie czego odwiedzić mieszkanie BamBama. Wrócił wieczorem, na długo po zmroku.

Mark był prawie gotowy, chociaż wyruszyć mieli i tak za kilka godzin. Naciągnął na siebie długą kurtkę, jak cień naśladując ruchy Jacksona, obaj pozbawieni zawahania. BamBam oglądał ich gesty z lękiem. Wyglądali jak profesjonaliści. 

\- Czyli... - zaczął nieprzekonany. - Jedziemy do Korei?

\- Chyba nie będziesz tęsknił za Ameryką, co? - mruknął Mark pocieszająco. - To nawet nie był twój prawdziwy dom. Ja zawsze byłem kosmopolitą. 

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny - rzucił Jackson. - Kiedy wrócimy, od razu wyjeżdżamy. Polecimy samolotem, a nasz sprzęt popłynie statkiem. Weźcie ze sobą co możecie.

Mark założył kilka dodatkowych srebrnych pierścionków, tylko na wszelki wypadek. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podążył śladem Jacksona. Cała sytuacja i brak snu bardzo męczyły go, dlatego z ulgą przyjął fakt, że zjechał na jakąś leśną drogę. 

Zatrzymali się dopiero na wzgórzu, z dala od miasta, ale z widokiem na nie, jakby nie mogli się od niego oderwać. Jackson usiadł na dachu, zachęcająco wyciągając rękę do Marka. Ujął ją i bez słowa zajął miejsce obok.

Chłód wieczoru zupełnie do nich nie docierał. Po chwili Jackson wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, ku zdziwieniu Marka zapalając jednego. W końcu wampir nie musiał się bać raka płuc. 

\- Kiedy to się uspokoi, chcę z tobą porozmawiać - wypalił. - O nas.

Mark bez słowa pokiwał głową. Idąc z Jacksonem do mieszkania tylko po to, żeby się zabawić, nie myślał nawet, że po kilkunastu dniach będzie zmuszony uciekać z nim na drugi koniec świata. Zawsze wiedział, że każdy scenariusz w jego pracy jest możliwy, rozważał także ucieczkę, a mimo to zaskoczyła go nagła sytuacja. Praktycznie nie znał Jacksona. Nie wiedział, czy może mu zaufać, ale nie miał wyboru.

\- Kiedy byłeś ostatnio w stałym związku? - zagadnął Mark, pchnięty czystą ciekawością. Lżejszy temat mógł rozładować atmosferę. 

Jackson zaciągnął się i zastanowił. 

\- W stałym? Chyba w szkole średniej - mruknął. - Przelotnych było sporo. Nie chciałem się do nikogo przywiązywać, rozumiesz. Wampir nie powinien się zakochiwać. Domyślam się, że łowca też nie miał kogoś bliskiego?

\- Nigdy nie byłem w poważnym związku - wyznał Mark ze śmiechem. - Miałem sporo przygód na jedną noc, no wiesz, taka praca. Miałem różne sposoby na łapanie wampirów. 

\- Mnie też chciałeś tak zdobyć, co? - zaczął się droczyć. - I chyba ci się udało, Mareczku.

Po tych słowach złapał go wolną ręką za udo, a Mark, korzystając z zaproszenia, usiadł mu na kolanach, zasłaniając widok nocnego miasta. Na chwilę zostali zupełnie sami. 

\- To strasznie krótki czas, ale polubiłem cię, naprawdę - ciągnął Jackson szczerze, teraz wcale się z nim nie bawiąc. W jego słowach był ślad niewinności. - Z tobą nawet nie czuję się jakbym uciekał. Prawdę mówiąc, ekscytuje mnie sama myśl wyjazdu z tobą. To jak przygoda.

Mark uniósł kąciki ust i zabrał mu papierosa, wciągając dym w płuca. Wypuścił go w twarz Jacksona, z pewną siebie zalotnością. Wang objął go, przyciągając do siebie za dół pleców. Spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, pełne napięcia. 

\- Wiesz, że teraz dużo się zmieni? - ostrzegł go Mark, nie chcąc wychodzić z nastroju, choć ta myśl zaprzątała mu wciąż umysł. - Teraz to będzie na poważnie. 

\- A wcześniej nie było? - Jackson również pochylił się, skracając dystans między nimi do minimum. Czuł na swoich wargach oddech Marka, a ten odsunął się tylko żeby znów się zaciągnąć. Wypuścił dym tym razem w usta Jacksona.

\- Testowaliśmy się nawzajem, czyż nie? - odparł półgłosem. - Teraz zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. 

Jackson uciął jego rozważania, zabierając od niego przypalony filtr i zgasił go o dach samochodu. Mark instynktownie zamknął oczy, skupiając się wyłącznie na cieple dwóch ciał. Chociaż usta Jacksona były zimne, w jego gestach nie było ani trochę chłodu.


	11. Chapter 11

Podróż przebiegła wyjątkowo pomyślnie.

Jackson prowadził wynajętym samochodem na lotnisko kiedy pozostali przysypiali na fotelach. Istotnym było żeby jak największy odcinek przebyć możliwie w nocy. Nie tylko żeby uniknąć oparzeń słonecznych, ale aby dodatkowo ukryć się przed agencją Jaebuma.

\- Cholera. - Mark wyciągnął cały bagaż, przeglądając zawartość każdej walizki. - Masz wodę kokosową?

\- Mam, kilka butelek - odparł Jackson wyjmując jeszcze jedną torbę na ramię. Wyjął z niej dwie półtoralitrowe butelki, jedną rzucając BamBamowi, a drugą odkręcając.

\- I co mam z tym zrobić? - mruknął zaspany.

Jackson spojrzał na niego z przymrużonych powiek, w kilka sekund zerując zawartość.

\- Wypij to - wytłumaczył Mark. - Woda kokosowa ma takie same właściwości jak osocze krwi. Musisz to pić żeby nie zasłabnąć. Nie możemy przewozić płynów, więc trzeba będzie je opróżnić przed wejściem na pokład.

Najmłodszy z niechęcią przełknął kilka łyków wody kokosowej. Była mętna i nieco słodka, ale poza tym nie miała zbyt wyraźnego smaku, jednak początkowo trudno było się do niej przekonać. Jackson, żyjąc w ten sposób od lat, nie pamiętał już smaku zwykłej wody. Teraz jego czekał taki sam los.

\- Jeśli poczujesz, że robi ci się słabo, powiedz nam od razu - rzucił Jackson. - Teraz jesteś bardzo osłabiony, nawet jeśli tego nie czujesz. A nie chcemy dodatkowych kłopotów.

Mark zastanawiał się wcześniej, czy bardziej rozsądnym nie byłoby przeczekać tych początków przemiany w Ameryce, jednak sytuacja zmusiła ich do bardzo szybkiej ewakuacji. On znał wszystkie słabe punkty wampirów, a Jackson miał swoje własne doświadczenie, dlatego nawet mimo niestabilnych warunków Tajlandczyk nie mógł być pod lepszą opieką.

\- Nie macie zwykłej wody? - jęknął. Efekty uboczne imprezowania dopiero w niego uderzały.

\- Jezu. Młody, słaby wampir z kacem i jetlagiem. - Jackson nerwowo przeczesał włosy dłonią zanim założył bejsbolówkę. - Przecież on umrze.

\- Nic ci nie będzie - zbył go Mark, łapiąc go za jedno ramię, a drugą ręką zabierając walizkę. - Po prostu przejdź przez bramki i wszystko będzie dobrze.

W samolocie ani na lotnisku w Incheonie nie czekały ich już żadne przygody. Cała podróż przebiegła aż zbyt spokojnie, dlatego obaj Jackson z Markiem obawiali się, że to jedynie cisza przed burzą.

Po wszystkim musieli już tylko wynająć taksówkę aby dojechać do małego mieszkania Jacksona za Incheonem. Kiedyś wynajmował je sam, w czasach, kiedy mieszkał w Korei i od tego czasu nikt się tam nie wprowadził. Nie chciał szukać innego miejsca, ponieważ to wydawało się mu idealne na sam początek. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdą czegoś innego.

\- Pójdę zrobić zakupy - zaoferował się, mając przede wszystkim na myśli wodę kokosową. Zmęczenie nie doskwierało mu tak jak Markowi głównie za sprawą w pełni wykształconych wampirzych zmysłów.

\- Zwariowałeś? - obruszył się Mark. - Nie ma nawet południa. Zaczekaj chociaż do wieczora.

Mark uznał, że lepszym pomysłem będzie jeśli on zwiedzi najbliższy sklep i zakupi to co niezbędne, ale Jackson kazał mu zostać na miejscu. Zmęczony mógł wpaść w gorsze kłopoty niż Jackson.

Od tego momentu mieli żyć jak uciekinierzy. Małe mieszkanie miało być tylko tymczasowe i nie mogło zastąpić normalnych warunków. Mark nie miał pojęcia czy, a jeśli to kiedy ludzie Jaebeoma ruszą za nim - a była to pewnie tylko kwestia czasu. Jedynym co mogło go uratować, to całkowity krach branży, czego też nie mógł odrzucić. JB sam zaczął gubić się w rozkazach i ofiarach. Bez pomocy nie mógł dłużej zarządzać tak intensywnie żyjącym terenem.

Przed wyjazdem Mark wypłacił z konta BamBama wystarczającą sumę, a sam miał swoje oszczędności i do tego dochodziły puste konto do przelewów oraz bezcenne znajomości Jacksona. Wydawało się, że stworzyli sobie warunki idealne, a jednak wciąż każdy z nich żył w stresie.

Gdyby ktoś złapał ich trop, nie mieliby już gdzie uciec.

Kiedy Jackson zniknął na ulicach miasta, Mark postanowił częściowo rozpakować ich bagaże. Zadbał o to żeby w razie potrzeby móc szybko się z powrotem spakować.

BamBam zajął swoją kanapę w salonie i pół przysypiając, pół pogrążając się w myślach siedział z założonym kapturem i z założonymi nogami. Nigdy w życiu nie widział go tak cichego i spokojnego, nawet na kacu. Cicho zajął miejsce obok niego dopóki nie skrzyżowali spojrzeń.

\- Jak czujesz się z tym wszystkim? - zagadnął opiekuńczym tonem.

\- Sam nie wiem. - Mówił poważnie, co raczej do niego nie pasowało. - Jest na pewno inaczej. Wszystko mnie boli. No i nie jest to pierwsza klasa.

\- To tylko na chwilę - zapewnił go Mark. - Dopóki nie znajdziemy czegoś lepszego. Poza tym Jackson opowiadał mi o swoim przyjacielu. Prowadzi badania nad tą chorobą.

\- Więc to choroba?

Mark skrzyżował ramiona i zastanowił się, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Mutacja genowa. Współczesna medycyna jest w stanie zahamować objawy, ale nie mogą jeszcze pozbyć się tego na dobre. Jackson przyzwyczaił się do tego, ale ty...

Zawiesił głos. BamBam jeszcze nie wiedział jak będzie wyglądało jego życie jako wampir, bo to co przeżywał na razie to dopiero początek.

\- A co jeśli oni nas znajdą?

\- Nie jeśli tylko kiedy - poprawił go Mark. Ukrywał ból w głosie żeby przypadkiem nie przenieść go na BamBama. Sam mógł walczyć, ale bardzo nie chciał obarczać tym przyjaciół. - To kwestia czasu. Ale wtedy to już będzie tylko między mną i szefem. Ty i Jackson jesteście bezpieczni.

Mark lubił powtarzać to, na głos lub w głowie, byle tylko wierzyć, że taka jest prawda. Chciał żeby dwie najważniejsze dla niego osoby były bezpieczne. Wciąż czuł się winny za wyrywanie BamBama ze swojego domu i nadal nie pogodził się z wściekłością za podanie mu tabletek. Zbyt dużo wydarzyło się w ostatnim czasie.

Kiedy Jackson wrócił, dochodziło południe. Ściągnął płaszcz i szczelnie dosunął rolety, pogrążając salon w mroku. Mark był do tego przyzwyczajony. Polując na wampiry przejął ich nawyki. Teraz, otaczając się tylko nimi, powoli sam zapominał, że jest tylko człowiekiem.

\- Przyniosłem obiad - rzucił radośnie.

Podał BamBamowi kolejną butelkę wody kokosowej.

\- Ile jeszcze będę musiał tego wypić?

\- Na razie powinieneś pić dwa lub trzy litry dziennie - odparł głosem znawcy. - Potem wystarczy ci szklanka co dwa, trzy dni. Jeśli nie wykonujesz większego wysiłku fizycznego, to znaczy takiego ponad siły człowieka, nawet raz na tydzień ci wystarczy. Ja po prostu lubię jej smak. - Jackson wzruszył ramionami i włożył słomkę do swojej butelki.

\- Więc obaj jesteście teraz nieśmiertelni - wypalił nagle Mark.

Jackson ściągnął brwi spoglądając na niego, rozumiejąc co ma na myśli, a do BamBama dotarło to pierwszy raz.

\- Naprawdę jestem nieśmiertelny? - Nawet pomimo bólu, lekko się ożywił.

Żaden z nich mu nie odpowiedział. Mierzyli się krótko spojrzeniem, próbując zrozumieć co to znaczy. Jedno wiedzieli na pewno. 

Mark był tylko człowiekiem.


	12. Chapter 12

Przystosowanie się do nowych warunków, strefy czasowej i nawet niewygodnych materacy zajęło im kilka dni. BamBam spał w salonie, ponieważ Mark z Jacksonem zajęli sypialnię. Kiedy mieli już pewność, że okolica nie zmieniła się i wydaje się bezpieczna, Jackson postanowił odwiedzić swojego starego przyjaciela i przedstawić mu dwóch nowych.

Doktor Choi nie mógł narzekać na warunki. W jego domu musiało pomieścić się laboratorium i gabinet, a oprócz tego miał mnóstwo przestrzeni dla siebie. Automatyczna brama wpuściła ich do środka, bo Jackson wiedział, że właściciel posiadłości ucieszy się z tej wizyty. Od razu w oczy rzuciło im się ogromne podwórze.

\- Tak kiedyś mieszkałem - rzucił BamBam z żalem wyglądając przez okno.

Młody chłopak niemal od razu wyszedł im na powitanie, wymieniając radosny uścisk z Jacksonem. Markowi i BamBamowi skinął głową.

\- Długo się nie widzieliśmy, Youngjae - dodał Jackson. - Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem wcześniej, ale sytuacja mnie do tego zmusiła. To moi przyjaciele.

Youngjae spojrzał na nich ponownie, a w jego oczach było coś w rodzaju serdecznego zaskoczenia. Prędko wpuścił ich do środka, gdzie zajęli miejsca w pokoju obok gabinetu. Luksus kapał nawet w pomieszczeniu sanitarnym.

Nie mieli czasu na wspominanie ani luźne rozmowy.

\- Ten pan jest ścigany przez innych łowców wampirów - rzucił, wskazując na Marka kciukiem. - Wylali go z roboty, bo mi pomagał. A BamBam od tygodnia uczy się jak mówić po koreańsku i być wampirem.

\- I nic z nim nie zrobiłeś?

Youngjae od razu poderwał się na równe nogi, podchodząc do Tajlandczyka. Skóra bladła mu coraz bardziej, tak że nie przypominał dłużej dawnego siebie. Kły miał jeszcze tępe i do tego z pewnością nie potrafił panować nad zmysłami. Jego serce wciąż biło, choć tętno mu spadało. Nadal potrzebował zwyczajnego snu aby zebrać energię.

W przeciwieństwie do Jacksona, który dorastał jako wampir i był nim od prawie piętnastu lat (co nadal na wampirze lata było krótkim okresem), BamBam miał jeszcze bardzo dużo człowieczeństwa w sobie. Jackson nie potrzebował już snu, miał ledwie wyczuwalne tętno i oddech. Praktycznie nie żył.

\- Niesamowite - mruknął Youngjae do siebie. - Mogę z tobą porozmawiać w gabinecie? To bardzo mi się przyda do badań. Twoja grupa krwi? Jak przebiega mutacja? Daliście mu wodę kokosową?

\- Jackson nie pozwala mu się odwodnić - odparł Mark ze śmiechem.

\- A zew krwi? Pojawił się?

\- Nie i raczej nie planujemy go - odrzekł Jackson bardziej poważnie. Mark potaknął, a BamBam średnio rozumiał o czym mowa, dlatego zagadnął o to Marka.

\- Zew krwi pojawia się często na początku mutacji, ale nie zawsze - uświadomił go. - No wiesz, twój organizm świruje, bo dzieje się z nim coś nowego, więc ma ochotę spróbować do czego jest zdolny.

\- Taka chcica, tylko że na krew - wyjaśnił Jackson. - Występuje albo na samym początku, albo kiedy odstawisz wodę kokosową i się wymęczysz, albo kiedy zamiast niej pijesz prawdziwą krew. Jest strasznie uzależniająca. Jeśli złapie cię zew krwi w takiej sytuacji, to prawie niemożliwe pozbyć się go. Przynajmniej nie w żaden naturalny sposób.

\- Od tego są leki jeśli nie chcesz masakry w mieście - dodał Youngjae. - Pracuję nad nimi od lat, ale chcę czegoś więcej. Udało mi się zahamować objawy. Myślę, że jestem bliski całkowitego usunięcia mutacji. Możemy porozmawiać?

BamBam niechętnie wstał i wyszedł z Youngjae do gabinetu. Mark wciąż siedział skulony, a Jackson chodził teraz po pomieszczeniu jak po własnym domu. Przyjrzał się bliżej lampie do fototerapii. Przejeżdżał nad nią dłońmi, czując jak bezpieczne ciepło ogrzewa jego chłodną skórę.

Jak się okazało, były przydatne nie tylko w leczeniu depresji, ponieważ na wampiry także miały dobry wpływ.

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę może mu się udać cofnąć mutację? - zagadnął Mark niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem. - Jackson chciał aby to była prawda, ale nie mógł sobie robić fałszywej nadziei. - Nie tylko on nad tym pracuje. Swoje badania przekazuje dalej. Jest na świecie kilku, może kilkunastu lekarzy zajmujących się wampirami. Zresztą im wcześniej, tym lepiej. Młode wampiry mają w sobie jeszcze bardzo dużo z ludzi.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze jak to się stało, że nim zostałeś - wtrącił Mark. Jackson odwrócił się, stając do niego przodem.

\- Nic ciekawego. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Miałem jakieś jedenaście lat, mieszkałem wtedy jeszcze z rodzicami w Hongkongu. Ugryzł mnie kiedy wracałem ze szkoły wieczorem. Z dwojga złego lepiej wampir niż pedofil. - Jackson zaśmiał się, choć Mark nie wiedział jak może z tego żartować. - Moi rodzice przeszukali co się tylko dało żeby znaleźć jakiegoś lekarza i natrafili na ojca Youngjae. Później przeprowadziłem się do Korei, poznałem go i tak jakoś wyszło. Sprzedał mi mnóstwo porad, leków i eksperymentów. Prawdę mówiąc to dzięki mnie teraz jego prace zaszły tak daleko. Poszedł w ślady ojca ze względu na mnie.

Mark powoli pokiwał głową, ważąc jego słowa. Teraz zrozumiał, że w cokolwiek się zamieszał, to było naprawdę poważne. Znali się z Jacksonem tak krótko i już nie mogli się rozdzielić, nie po tym kiedy zdecydowali się razem uciekać. A przecież wiedzieli o sobie tak niewiele.

Wszystko potoczyło się wyjątkowo szybko.

\- Twój przyjaciel? - Jackson wskazał niepewnie dłonią na zamknięte drzwi. Stanął tyłem do lampy, zakładając ramiona na krzyż i zerkając na Marka. - Spędziłem z nim już ponad tydzień, a dalej nic o nim nie wiem.

\- To długa historia o podróżach i kłótniach rodzinnych - zaczął. - Nie mamy na to czasu. Po prostu obaj musieliśmy się wiele razy przeprowadzać i tak wpadliśmy na siebie.

Mark na sekundę spuścił wzrok. Nieświadomie wrócił myślami do ich rozmowy sprzed wyjazdu i wiedział, że dłużej nie mogą odwlekać tak ważnego tematu. Nawet w tej trudnej sytuacji musieli się określić. Teraz budowanie relacji i sojuszy było ich priorytetem.

\- I co dalej? - zapytał cicho Mark, wybiegając myślami na przód. Jackson ściągnął brwi. - Nie możemy uciekać w nieskończoność. Nie mogłeś zaprowadzić nas do swojego przyjaciela bez powodu. Myślisz, że on może nam pomóc?

Jackson obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie i wypuścił lekko powietrze. Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią; miał nadzieję, że wszystko co może zrobić Youngjae dużo im ułatwi, ale nie miał pewności, że to zmieni cokolwiek.

\- Dla mnie jest już za późno - wyznał. - Tobie też nie zdejmie agencji z ogona. Ale może pomóc jemu - odparł, tym razem wskazując głową na gabinet. - Od dawna pracuje nad lekarstwem. Myślę, że może mu się to udać.

\- Dlaczego dla ciebie jest za późno? - Mark nie zdołał powstrzymać cienia troski w głosie, aż Jackson skwitował to śmiechem.

\- Żyję tak większość mojego życia. Nie potrafiłbym się przerzucić nagle na bycie zwykłym człowiekiem. Tak jest lepiej, Mark.

Mark chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć i nawet podnosił się aby nadać wagi swoim słowom kiedy drzwi od gabinetu otworzyły się z powrotem.

\- Jak daleko stąd mieszkacie? - zagadnął Youngjae poważnie.

Mark i Jackson krótko skrzyżowali ze sobą spojrzenia.

\- Daleko - odparł za nich BamBam. - Zdecydowanie za daleko. To można w ogóle nazwać mieszkaniem?

\- Pół godziny drogi stąd - uściślił Jackson.

\- Wolałbym żebyście zostali u mnie - zaproponował Choi. - To naprawdę ułatwi badania nad mutacją. Poza tym mam wszystko czego potrzebujecie pod ręką i mogę mieć na was oko.

\- To nie będzie niebezpieczne? - Mark ostrożnie skrzyżował ramiona. - Narobiliśmy sobie trochę wrogów. Nie chcemy cię w to mieszać.

\- Jest takie prawo, że lekarz, zwłaszcza zajmujący się tą konkretną chorobą, może udzielić schronienia komu chce. W zamian mam obowiązek udzielić pomocy każdemu kto do mnie przyjdzie. Myślę, że u mnie będziecie bardziej bezpieczni.

\- Jackson na pewno nie zgodzi się abyśmy za darmo mieszkali w tym luksusie, na pewno będzie chciał wrócić do swojego starego, zakurzonego mieszkania - rzucił kąśliwie najmłodszy.

W odpowiedzi tylko porwał kolejną wodę kokosową i opadł na kanapę obok Marka. W tej chwili Jackson poczuł się bardziej jak w domu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson z przyjemnością zwiedzał okolicę.

Odkąd przeprowadzili się do Youngjae wypracowali sobie jakąś monotonię, w którą każdy z przyjemnością wpadał. BamBam zdecydowanie miał już dość testów Youngjae, choć minął dość krótki czas odkąd się wprowadzili. Mark także oberwał rykoszetem, oddając sporo krwi i stanowiąc podmiot kontrolny. Jackson namęczył się już przez całe swoje życie, dlatego teraz przyjaciel mu odpuścił.

Z każdym dniem lęk narastał. Wiedział, że agencja nie odpuści, a to, z czym mieli teraz do czynienia, to cisza przed burzą. Czy Youngjae naprawdę mógłby ich ochronić?

Tego czasu przed konfrontacją nie mogli poświęcić na odpoczynek. Każdy dzień przed ponownym spotkaniem był okazją do nauczenia się czegoś nowego i nabrania doświadczenia.

Liczył się najdrobniejszy krok przewagi nad Jaebumem, dlatego Jackson postanowił zapoznać się z potencjalnym miejscem ich przyszłego spotkania. Też był w to wszystko zamieszany, a nawet gdyby jego także nie poszukiwano, i tak chciałby pomóc Markowi. Nie rozumiał jak poznali jego tożsamość ani kto doniósł, że spotykają się z Markiem. Nie miał pojęcia czego ma się spodziewać.

W nocy był jedyną aktywną osobą. Jak cień przemykał po mieszkaniu, a później wychodził na zewnątrz, nie myśląc o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które stały się dla niego naturalne.

Dom Youngjae stał z dala od centrum i innych budynków, więc żeby do niego z powrotem trafić należało poświęcić sporo czasu. Później pojawiały się jakieś magazyny i hale produkcyjne, a dopiero dalej pojedyncze mieszkania oraz budynki użytkowe. Układ ulic, wąskie drogi i wielkie spadki dobrze przypominały mu dawne czasy. W końcu w Korei spędził sporą część swojego życia.

W ostatnim czasie z wiadomych powodów zastanawiał się jak tutaj wygląda sytuacja. Te kilka lat temu nie słyszało się w Korei o łowcach wampirów; z pewnością jeśli w ogóle istnieli, nie działali tak jak w Stanach. Musieli cechować się większą ostrożnością albo nawet jakimkolwiek kodeksem uznającym prawa wampirów w takim samym stopniu jak prawa człowieka.

Tak mało jak Jackson wiedział o łowcach, wiedział też o samych wampirach. Kiedyś był jedynym pacjentem pana Choi, a kiedy Youngjae sam skończył studia i zajął się pracą, pojawiały się sporadyczne przypadki. Przez cały czas nie było żadnego innego stałego pacjenta.

Nie miał pojęcia jak mogła wyglądać sytuacja na skalę krajową. W Ameryce rząd nie potrafił dłużej tuszować kradzieży banków krwi, srebro się wyprzedawało coraz szybciej, a po zmroku mało kto lubił wychodzić na ulicę. Korea na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się bezpieczniejsza, jednak nie miał pewności czy to tylko nie pozory.

Wampiry nigdy nie działały razem. On musiał zgarnąć przyjaciela Marka pod swoje skrzydła głównie dlatego, że wciąż przechodził przemianę i nie można było nazwać go jeszcze prawdziwym wampirem. W przyszłości nie miał pojęcia jak będzie wyglądała ta relacja. Takie osoby jak oni stronili od towarzystwa, a Mark był jedynie cieniem jego odległego, ludzkiego życia.

Wciąż nie dowierzał w absurd tej relacji.

W nawyk wchodziły mu nocne spacery po bliższej i dalszej okolicy. Choć oglądał wszystkie uliczki, nadal w głowie miał pustkę i nie miał pojęcia jak miałoby wyglądać spotkanie z łowcami. Nie miał zamiaru z nikim walczyć, zważywszy na to, że nie zrobił nic złego. Mark tak samo. Jedynie spełniał swoje obowiązki dopóki sumienie nie kazało mu wystąpić przeciwko temu bezprawiu organizacji, co skutkowało złamaniem kodeksu wewnętrznego, a tym samym przysięgi.

Starał się to wszystko ułożyć w głowie, powoli przyzwyczajając się do Korei - tak samo jak pozostali.

Któregoś późnego wieczoru na chwilę wszyscy spotkali się w salonie Youngjae. Choi zrobił sobie przerwę i teraz siedział w ciszy popijając herbatę. Jackson zszedł do nich po całym dniu snu, czując, że mimo wszystko nabrał nieco sił. W tej samej chwili do domu wrócił Mark, również zwiedzając wcześniej okolicę, bardzo zmęczony i przemoczony od nagłego deszczu. W tamtej chwili nawet BamBam się nie odzywał, tylko odchylił głowę do tyłu i wolno oddychał.

\- Chyba idę spać - mruknął Mark gdy już założył coś suchego.

\- Ja dopiero wstałem - odparł Jackson. Spojrzeli obaj po sobie, nic nie mówiąc. Od pewnego czasu mijali się kiedy Mark wrócił już do ludzkiego, dziennego trybu życia, ponieważ nie musiał pracować. Kiedy Tuan kładł się, Jackson dopiero się budził.

\- Na górze masz ciepłe ręczniki - powiadomił go Youngjae. Mark uśmiechnął się dziękczynnie i na tym zakończył rozmowę. Jackson stał chwilę w konsternacji, zastanawiając się co zrobić dopóki nie wziął płaszcza i nie wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Youngjae odstawił pusty kubek na stolik i przejrzał jakieś zapiski.

\- Jak czujesz się z tym wszystkim? - zagadnął.

Młodszy przeniósł na niego nieobecne spojrzenie dopóki nie skupił swojej uwagi.

\- Chyba dobrze, nie? - odparł. Youngjae wbił w niego oczekujące spojrzenie, dlatego odetchnął ciężko. - Nie wiem. Nie mogę się przestawić z dziennego na nocny tryb życia. Ciężko mi się łapie oddech i jestem strasznie osłabiony.

\- To naturalne - odpowiedział tonem znawcy. - Dam ci jakieś leki żeby zminimalizować efekty uboczne przemiany. Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Jak się czujesz z tym psychicznie?

BamBam powoli podniósł głowę, zbierając myśli przez zamglony umysł.

\- Nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić, rozumiesz - zaczął powoli. - Do niedawna żyłem klubem, pracowałem tam w tygodniu i imprezowałem w weekendy. Z Markiem nie widziałem się od szkoły średniej. Byłem dzieciakiem, a on traktował mnie wtedy jak młodszego brata. Teraz widzę, że trochę się zmienił. Próbuję się do tego przyzwyczaić... No i jest jeszcze Jackson.

Spojrzenie BamBama trochę się zmieniło. Youngjae odłożył notatki, spoglądając na niego już mniej jak lekarz, a bardziej jak zwyczajny, zamieszany w coś człowiek.

\- Może jestem głupi, ale nie związałbym się z pierwszym lepszym chłopakiem z klubu - stwierdził. - Nie znam go. Widzę jak Mark cały czas się na nim skupia. Rozumiem, że nie traktuje mnie jak młodszego brata, bo dorosłem, ale jest w niego zupełnie wpatrzony.

\- Cieszę się, że poznał Jacksona - stwierdził. - Znam go od lat i wiem, że sobie poradzi ze wszystkim. W tej chwili naprawdę potrzebujecie pomocy. Gdyby nie on, szef Marka i tak znalazłby sobie sposób na pozbycie się go, a wtedy nie mielibyście gdzie uciekać..

BamBam bez słowa skinął głową. Wiedział, że powinien być wdzięczny Jacksonowi za ratunek, co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że nie był do niego miło nastawiony. Rozmawiali ze sobą z Markiem jak profesjonaliści, jak partnerzy w zbrodni od lat. W tamtym momencie, kiedy on był zbyt nieprzytomny żeby zrozumieć co się dzieje, a Mark i Jackson mundurowali się przed wyjazdem, zrozumiał, że porozumiewają się bez słów. A on był razem z nimi tylko z przypadku.

Chociaż nie przyznał tego żeby nie wyjść na zbyt emocjonalnego, poczuł ulgę gdy Youngjae zapytał go o samopoczucie. Sam nie miałby odwagi zwierzyć się Markowi, tym bardziej, że bliżej był w tej chwili z Jacksonem. Youngjae sam go zagadnął, czego BamBam bardzo potrzebował, choć nie zdawał sobie z tego wcześniej sprawy.

Kiedy zrobiło się późno, Youngjae domknął tylko ostatnie sprawy i sam poszedł spać. BamBam pół śpiąc, pół czekając czuwał w salonie dopóki w środku nocy Jackson nie wrócił do mieszkania.

\- Nie śpisz? - zagadnął go. - To świetnie. Chodź ze mną na zewnątrz. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Jackson tylko zawiesił płaszcz i nie odwrócił się nawet żeby spojrzeć, czy młodszy wychodzi za nim. 

Kiedy Jackson wyszedł z nim na tył ogrodu, skrzyżował ramiona i posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Jackson wyszedł na środek i gestem wskazał żeby podszedł do niego.

\- Muszę cię nauczyć walczyć. To dobrze, że jeszcze nie przeszedłeś przemiany, najpierw pokażę ci co robić, a później opanujesz zmysły. - Ponownie podniósł dłoń. - No chodź. Zaatakuj mnie.

BamBam zmarszczył brwi, ale posłusznie podszedł. Wymierzył Jacksonowi cios w żuchwę, po chwili czując jak ten łapie go i ze zgrabnością wojownika unieruchamia mu ramię oraz korzystając z jego własnej siły, przewraca go na mokrą trawę. Jęknął kiedy ten docisnął jego łopatki kolanem do ziemi.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? - zapytał ze śmiechem nad nim.

Do tego Jackson nawet nie potrzebował wampirzej siły. Tej nocy czekał go wykład o wykorzystywaniu energii przeciwnika na jego niekorzyść i kilkukrotne bliskie spotkanie z trawnikiem.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiedy Jackson i BamBam skończyli trening, już prawie wschodziło słońce. Chociaż Wang był chętny aby przećwiczyć jeszcze kilka chwytów (i ponownie powalić młodszego na trawę), nie chciał ryzykować niebezpiecznymi oparzeniami.

Kiedy Tajlandczyk próbował zmyć z siebie błoto, brud i hańbę, a także przynieść ukojenie posiniaczonym częściom ciała, Jackson czekał aż będzie mógł przywitać pozostałych na śniadaniu i swojej kolacji. Drugi raz ich spotkań przypadał na czas, kiedy oni dwaj wstawali, a Jackson zamierzał przespać słoneczną część dnia aby kolejny raz się wyminąć.

\- Co robiliście całą noc? - wspomniał Mark krzątając się w kuchni przy wczesnym posiłku. Youngjae podobnie jak on chodził po całym pomieszczeniu z kubkiem kawy i tostem w ustach.

\- Nic takiego, chciałem pokazać BamBamowi kilka chwytów. No wiesz, na przyszłość, gdyby ktoś go zaatakował, to podstawy samoobrony...

\- Samoobrona, tak? - odparł BamBam, który nagle zjawił się w drzwiach. Youngjae i Mark na chwilę przestali zajmować się wszystkim, wbijając w niego oczekujące spojrzenia. - Obezwładnianie mnie całą noc nazywasz samoobroną?

\- Przecież musiałem ci pokazać na czym to polega zanim zaczniemy prawdziwy trening - wyjaśnił, nie odwracając się do tyłu aby spojrzeć na rozmówcę.

Dopiero kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca przy stole mogła wywiązać się jakaś spokojna konwersacja. Youngjae wciąż miał mnóstwo pracy przy lekach oraz czekało go kilka konsultacji z innymi lekarzami, dlatego Mark uznał, że chce ulżyć mu w tym wszystkim i zajmie się niezbędnymi obowiązkami. Jackson planował schronić się przed słońcem w sypialni, a BamBam chciał tylko opaść na łóżko i nie czuć już mięśni.

\- Za kilka tygodni nie będziesz nic czuł - pocieszył go Jackson. - Nie martw się. Martwi nie czują bólu.

BamBama wcale nie pocieszał fakt, że ulgę przyniesie mu dopiero pełna transformacją w wampira.

\- Mam jedno pytanie, Jackson - wypalił po chwili. - Skoro cały czas chlejesz tą wodę kokosową, a praktycznie nie wychodzisz do łazienki--

Jackson wziął łyk wspomnianego napoju.

\- Ty to wytłumaczyć młodemu, Youngjae - rzucił zmęczony.

Youngjae spojrzał krótko na obu z nich zanim uznał, że atmosfera jest zupełnie spokojna i powinien wyjaśnić ten mechanizm.

\- Ciało człowieka składa się w większości z wody - zaczął, starając się dotrzeć do BamBama tak prosto, jak tylko potrafił. - U wampirów tej czystej wody jest bardzo mało, większość zastępuje krew, która jest trochę gęstsza. A skoro nie mają tyle tej wody w organizmie, nie muszą się jej pozbywać. Z tego wynika też, że kiedy płaczą albo są bardzo zmęczone będą pocić się krwią.

BamBam wyglądał na szczerze zszokowanego.

\- Pokaż mu, Jackson - wypalił nagle Mark, na co Jackson prawie się zakrztusił, a jego chłopak tylko posłał szyderczy uśmiech swojemu talerzowi.

\- Właśnie - podjął BamBam. - Pokaż mi, Jackson.

\- Nie mam zamiaru ani się męczyć, ani płakać - odrzekł oschle. Mark parsknął, a Youngjae nie zamierzał powstrzymać śmiechu.

Kolejny raz minęli się późnym wieczorem, co miało już stać się ich codziennością.

Jackson ponownie zamierzał wyjść bliżej centrum, ale tym razem zdecydował się wybrać konkretny, bardziej oddalony cel. Nie powiedział także Markowi, że dla bezpieczeństwa zabrał jego srebrny nóż z zabezpieczoną klingą. Gdyby Tuan o tym wiedział, od razu wyruszyłby aby odebrać swoją własność, zbyt przerażony, że w razie jakiejkolwiek walki Jackson może zginąć od tej broni zamiast użyć jej na przeciwnika.

Zanim wyszedł, postanowił w sekrecie wejść do Youngjae. Nie miał pojęcia jak w Seulu prezentują się gniazda wampirów, a mogło mu się to w tej chwili przydać.

\- Jesteś zajęty? - zapytał, wchodząc bez pukania.

Youngjae podniósł na niego wzrok znad dokumentów.

\- Muszę o coś zapytać - ciągnął Jackson. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie, krzyżując ramiona.

Youngjae odsunął się od biurka aby spojrzeć na niego w lepszym świetle.

\- Jak tutaj wyglądają siatki wampirów? - zapytał w końcu. - W Ameryce poznałem wszystko na ich temat, ale kiedy mieszkałem w Korei ostatnim razem nie było to dla mnie ważne. Gdzie najczęściej można ich znaleźć? Są nastawieni pokojowo czy lepiej ich nie szukać?

\- Nie znam wszystkich wampirów z kraju ani okolicy - odparł Youngjae na swoje usprawiedliwienie. - Moi pacjenci to głównie osoby, którym bardzo zależy na wyleczeniu i to stosunkowo młode wampiry. Gdybym poznał kogoś starszego, byłoby mi łatwiej, ale oni nie chcą się w nic mieszać. Są ostrożni, nie jak mordercy w Ameryce. Tutaj mówi się, że nie istnieją.

\- A twoi pacjenci? - podjął.

\- Mam ich adresy. Wiem gdzie mieszkają i gdzie się ukrywają. Mają zawarty układ z jednostkami, które zastępują tutaj łowców wampirów. Oni doskonale wiedzą kim są, ale dopóki nie sprawiają problemów i nie zabijają są bezpieczni.

Jackson ściągnął brwi w skupieniu.

\- Masz kontakty z tymi jednostkami?

\- Zdaje im wszystkie raporty, mają wgląd w moje badania, a jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy, to pomogą - wyjaśnił. Kiedy spojrzał na Jacksona pod kątem, jego wzrok całkowicie złagodniał. - Domyślam się, że w Ameryce jest inaczej.

\- Zupełnie inaczej. Mark by ci najlepiej opowiedział - odparł. - Nieważne. Idę na poszukiwania. Może uda mi się z kimś porozmawiać.

Jackson bez słowa wyszedł, zostawiając Youngjae samego. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz z nadzieją, że jego poszukiwania nie skończą się porażką.

Zastanowił się gdzie sam mógłby wyjść gdyby mieszkał tutaj na stałe i nie miał łowców na ogonie. Z wampirami było zupełnie jak z kłopotami; jeśli ich nie szukasz, znajdą ciebie, a jeśli ich szukasz, to coś musi być nie w porządku. Jackson nie bał się tego ryzyka tylko dlatego, że zmusiła go sytuacja.

Zanim jednak postanowił swoim majestatycznym krokiem pokazać swoją prawdziwą naturę, naciągnął kaptur na głowę i założył okulary żeby wejść do pierwszego sklepu osiedlowego po wodę kokosową. Zza czarnych szkieł zmierzył jednego klienta i kasjerkę.

Nieznajomy przykuł jego uwagę bardzo szybko. Szedł chwiejnym krokiem, a żyły na dłoniach i szyi miał jasnoniebieskie i popękane. Również nosił długi płaszcz. Jackson obserwował go tak długo, jak tylko potrafił.

\- Trzy tysiące won się należy - powtórzyła kasjerka, po czym zawahała się kiedy znów jej nie odpowiedział. - Proszę pana? Ach, angielski?

Jackson potrząsnął głową i w końcu przeniósł na nią spojrzenie. Wyjął z kieszeni odliczoną sumę, a następnie bez słowa wyszedł. Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś łapie go od tyłu i kładzie mu dłoń na ustach, aż wypuścił dopiero co kupioną wodę. Jackson wstrzymał oddech.

\- Nie chcę żadnych problemów - szepnął mu prosto do ucha. Jackson nie wyrywał się, tylko czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.

Na sekundę wydawało mu się, że jego oddech zelżał, ale Jackson nadal czekał. Po chwili poczuł na swoim karku piekący ból, aż mimochodem szarpnął się ze wstrzymanym krzykiem. Srebrne ostrze opadło na ziemię.

\- Jesteś...?

Jackson zdołał się uwolnić, ponieważ tamten cofnął się zaskoczony. Szybko porwał swój nóż, łapiąc za zabezpieczoną rękojeść. Mężczyzna cofnął się, spoglądając na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Ty też jesteś wampirem - mruknął, a gdy dotarło do niego co właśnie powiedział, prychnął. - Kręci się tutaj sporo takich z Ameryki. Myślałem, że jesteś łowcą.

\- Są tutaj amerykańscy łowcy? - zapytał zanim zdążył się zastanowić. Tak bardzo pragnął spotkać jakiegoś wampira aby wypytać go o wszystko, ale gdy wspomniał o łowcach, zupełnie zmienił zdanie.

\- Nie wiem skąd jesteś, ale nie chcę rozmawiać na środku ulicy - odparł.

Jackson przyjrzał się swojemu towarzyszowi. W końcu zrzucił kaptur aby w świetle lamp pokazać swoją szarą, papierową skórę. Miał cienie pod oczami i pęknięte naczynka, tak że całkowicie przypominał trupa - nie jak Jackson, trochę blady, niby na kacu.

Nie sądził żeby był to jeden z pacjentów Youngjae, dlatego tym bardziej poczuł się zainteresowany.

\- Powiedz mi wszystko co wiesz - poprosił. - Ci łowcy są tutaj przeze mnie. To moi główni wrogowie. Potrzebuję wszystkiego co tylko wiesz na ich temat.

Nieznajomy posłał mu przebiegły uśmiech, co nawet u Jacksona wywołało dreszcze.

\- Dogadamy się, ale jeśli chcesz rozmawiać, najpierw musisz poznać moje środowisko, a później sprzedam ci coś o łowcach - ustalił. - Możemy spotkać się w czwartek w tym samym miejscu?

Jackson osłupiał. Nie spodziewał się tak szybko znaleźć kogoś, na kim tak bardzo mu zależało, a na dodatek wiedział dokładnie to, co liczyło się w tej chwili. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji.

Wyciągnął dłoń, którą Jackson ujął. Od razu wyczuł chłód bijący od jego martwego ciała. Przeraziło go to.

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołał za nim kiedy ten odwrócił się żeby odejść. - Jestem Jackson.

Wampir ponownie uśmiechnął się, tym razem minimalnie cieplej. Jackson nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym ustali dokładny plan działania i przekaże go Markowi.

\- Sungjin - rzucił na odchodnym.


	15. Chapter 15

Jackson na razie postanowił zachować w tajemnicy swoje spotkanie. Nawet Youngjae nie powiedział, że kogoś spotkał ani nie wypytywał na razie o pacjentów. Miał nadzieję, że Sungjin zjawi się w czwartek, dlatego ustalił, że dopóki nie dostanie wszystkich informacji, nie będzie robił przyjaciołom nadziei.

Kiedy wrócił rano do domu Youngjae, Mark wciąż spał. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi aby przypadkiem go nie zbudzić. Powoli przebrał się, zasłoniwszy wcześniej zasłony żeby wstające słońce go nie przestraszyło. Kiedy odwrócił się za siebie, skrzyżował spojrzenie z Markiem, który podpierał się na łokciu.

\- Nie chciałem cię obudzić - rzucił półgłosem, sugerując, żeby wrócił do snu.

\- Nie spałem kiedy przyszedłeś - wyznał.

Jackson nie odpowiedział na to, aż na chwilę zapadła niezręczna dla niego cisza. Mark wlepił w niego nieobecne spojrzenie, myślami będąc gdzie indziej.

\- Znowu całą noc włóczyłeś się po mieście - skarcił go lekko. Jackson oparł się o parapet i zerknął na niego ukradkiem. - Youngjae ma tyle pracy, ja staram się mu pomóc jak mogę, ale jeśli ściągniesz na nas kłopoty, nie damy sobie rady. Nie po to z nim zamieszkaliśmy żeby teraz każdą noc ryzykować.

\- Co może się stać, Mark? - rzucił beztrosko, po czym ostrożnie zajął miejsce obok niego. - Mam teraz inne zmartwienie. Cały czas się mijamy. Jesteś obok, ale ja tęsknię za tobą.

Mark nie wyraził żadnej reakcji. Cały czas wlepiał gdzieś spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby myślami nie było go w tym pokoju. Jacksona w końcu to zirytowało, dlatego delikatnie złapał go za żuchwę. W tej chwili bał się tak, jakby Mark mógł mu zrobić krzywdę. W końcu spojrzał w jego oczy.

\- Obiecałeś mi porozmawiać o nas - przypomniał. - A ja nie chcę czekać dłużej. Żaden moment nie może być lepszy.

\- Wiesz przecież, że mamy teraz na głowie łowców - odrzekł Mark. W jego głosie w końcu pojawił się cień czułości, jakby chciał wytłumaczyć Jacksonowi, że to nie jego wina. - Dlatego nic nie będzie na razie zwyczajne.

\- Nigdy nawet nie byliśmy na prawdziwej randce - mruknął Jackson niezadowolony. - W Ameryce to była zabawa, wiem o tym, ale kiedy musieliśmy uciekać do Korei obiecaliśmy, że to będzie na poważnie. Przynajmniej ja obiecałem. Jeśli będziemy się tak cały czas mijać, przestaniemy siebie poznawać.

\- Skąd wiesz tyle o związkach? - zapytał wprost Mark. Żaden z nich nie miał dużego doświadczenia.

\- Po prostu mówię o tym, co mogłem zrobić żeby moje poprzednie związki się nie rozpadły - odpowiedział zwięźle. - Uczę się na błędach.

\- Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, zrobimy kolejny krok - obiecał Mark, a jego ton był jeszcze odrobinę cieplejszy niż na początku.

Jackson nie potrafił zrobić nic innego jak położyć się obok niego, wiedząc, że za kilka godzin wstanie żeby pomóc Youngjae. Gdy obudził się wieczorem, jego już nie było.

Przez kolejne dwie noce wrócił do treningów z BamBamem. W czwartek wieczorem chłopak już ubierał się, bardziej pewny niż zwykle.

\- Dzisiaj to ja dam tobie wycisk - rzucił odważnie, patrząc na Jacksona z góry. Zatarł ręce, wyobrażając to sobie. - Chcę zobaczyć to, o czym mówiłeś. Wszystko.

\- Mark i Youngjae już śpią? - zapytał niezainteresowany. Dochodziła jedenasta, a zwykle o tej godzinie obaj jeszcze przeglądali co udało im się zrobić w ciągu dnia.

\- I tak nie przyjdą ci z pomocą - prychnął rezolutnie.

Jackson trącił go lekko w ramię aby wrócił na ziemię.

\- Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj nie będziemy ćwiczyć - odparł poważnie. - Dzisiaj muszę coś załatwić.

\- Och, proszę cię - mruknął BamBam sfrustrowany. - Nie chcesz ćwiczyć, bo wolisz sobie pooglądać księżyc na dachu wieżowca? 

\- Tak - skłamał, bo było to szybsze. - Zostań w domu i zajmij się czymś. Wrócę zanim zrobi się jasno.

BamBam wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego, ale nie wybiegł za Jacksonem. Zirytowany musiał znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, a Jackson, starając się uspokoić szybsze bicie serca, udał się do tego samego sklepu. Znów kupił sobie wodę i usiadł na murku po drugiej stronie ulicy. W oczekiwaniu wypił ją, a gdy dostrzegł zakapturzoną postać, zgniótł butelkę i podbiegł do niego.

\- Sungjin? - zagadnął, podchodząc odważnie bliżej. - Dzisiaj porozmawiamy o wszystkim?

Mężczyzna, który wpadł na Jacksona, raczej nie był tym wampirem, którego szukał, ale było zbyt późno żeby się zorientować. Widział jak jego kły błysnęły w szalonym uśmiechu.

\- Nie jesteś-- - zaczął. Cofnął się ostrożnie pół kroku, ale nieznajomy wcale się nie zatrzymywał.

\- Młody wampirek - mruknął szyderczo. - Świeża krew. Ile masz w sobie jeszcze z człowieka, co? 

Jackson cofnął się ponownie dopóki nie wpadł plecami na mur. Ktokolwiek postanowił się z nim spotkać, nie był tym, na kogo czekał.

\- Słyszałem o wszystkim - wyjaśnił. - Nawet o tym, czego tak bardzo chcieliście strzec. Złamana przysięga, co? - zacmokał.

Jackson przeraził się, że został wplątany w jakąś pułapkę. Chciał uciec, ale wiedział, że nie uda mu się tego zrobić, zwłaszcza, że do czynienia miał ze starszym od siebie. Tylko skąd mógł wiedzieć o przysiędze, a jeśli był wampirem, dlaczego stał po przeciwnej stronie?

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - rzucił odważnie. - Pomyliłem cię z kimś. 

Jackson odwrócił się na pięcie, ale zaraz poczuł na swoim ramieniu stalowy uścisk, rozchodzący się chłodem po jego barkach.

\- Nie, nie pomyliłeś - odparł. - Bardzo dobrze trafiłeś.

Jackson instynktownie chciał się wyrwać i poczuł, jak ostre pazury rozcinają jego ubranie. Miał nadzieję, że może chociaż tutaj będzie miał przewagę, bo tamten nie będzie umiał walczyć. Drapać do krwi było aż za łatwo.

Postanowił uciec, ale tym razem nie wziął pod uwagę, że starszy wampir będzie silniejszy i szybko go dogonił. Wymierzył kolejne ciosy, celując głównie w nieosłonięte części ciała. Jackson bronił się jak mógł aby tylko zmęczyć przeciwnika i wykorzystać jego energię przeciwko niemu. Kilka uników sprawiło, że zachwiał się na nogach, ale nadrabiał refleksem. Spróbował niezauważenie wyjąć nóż, jednak kiedy złapał za klingę mężczyzna zareagował szybciej, uderzając go w nadgarstek. Odskoczył jak najdalej, nie pozwalając mu złapać broni i najlepiej samemu się po nią schylić. Krew zalała mu oczy.

\- Oni już są na waszym tropie - rzucił w wirze walki. Jackson nie miał nawet czasu o nic zapytać.

Nie chciał być tchórzem, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zbyt duże obrażenia. Udało mu się kopnąć nóż, który momentalnie wypadł z pola walki. Oddał kilka ciosów, niestety bardziej męcząc przy tym siebie niż jego. W końcu poddał się, ale wampir nie zamierzał go zabić. Jackson ciężko oddychał kiedy ten tylko otrzepał się i dotknął niewielkich zadrapań.

\- To było tylko powitanie - rzucił. - Ostrzegam cię, nie rzucaj się nikomu w oczy, to nie dojdzie do konfrontacji. Wszyscy możecie skończyć gorzej.

Jackson był pewien, że po tych słowach rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie miał szans wygrać z kimś, kto pił ludzką krew, był starszy i silniejszy.

Leżał tak chwilę aby później mógł podnieść się obolały i zastanowić co dalej. Nie miał zamiaru na nikogo dłużej czekać, o ile w ogóle Sungjin chciał pojawić się osobiście.

Zakrwawiony wolnym krokiem powłóczył nogami żeby tylko dojść do domu Youngjae. Mógł przemyć rany i samemu je opatrzeć, a później schować pod ubraniem. Gdyby Mark dowiedział się, do czego doszło, nigdy więcej nie pozwoliłby mu wyjść.

Z uczuciem gorzkiej porażki, oszukany, wrócił do mieszkania. Zaświecił światło w salonie, a wtedy dostrzegł wbite w niego uważne spojrzenie BamBama.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? - mruknął ostro.

\- Dlaczego wyglądasz jakby ktoś wrzucił cię do blendera? - krzyknął.

Jackson spróbował uciszyć go żeby nie obudził pozostałych domowników, jednak on, z takim właśnie celem, pobiegł na górę. Jackson rzucił się od razu za nim biegiem, było jednak za późno żeby zareagować, ponieważ złapał go dopiero pod drzwiami do sypialni Youngjae. BamBam uciekając rzucił się barkiem na nie, tym samym przywracając na sekundę tętno Jacksona i jeszcze je podnosząc.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - skarcił go.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - odparł BamBam znów zbyt głośno. - Cały jesteś w krwi i pytasz, dlaczego to zrobiłem?

Youngjae otworzył drzwi, oceniając ten widok przez kilka sekund.

\- O Boże - jęknął. - Coś ty zrobił, Jackson?

W tej chwili także Mark wychylił głowę z sypialni, a kiedy dostrzegł rozdrapane i zmasakrowane plecy chłopaka, wypadł na korytarz. Jackson westchnął. Tego wolał uniknąć.

\- Przecież wszystko w porządku - rzucił cicho.

\- W porządku? - powtórzył wściekły Tuan. BamBam oparł się ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami o drzwi, z wypisanym na twarzy poczuciu, że zrobił coś dobrego.

Youngjae zdecydował się załagodzić sytuację.

\- Chodź do gabinetu - poprosił, delikatnie ciągnąc go za ramię. - Przyjrzę się temu, a później powiesz co się stało. Mark, jaką masz grupę krwi? - zapytał, odwracając się.

Tuan ściągnął brwi i w zaskoczeniu podążył za nimi żeby nie zostawiać Jacksona samego. Pochód zamykał BamBam, spokojny, ale ciekawy zakończenia.

\- A - odparł krótko. - Dlaczego pytasz?

\- To naprawdę nie jest tak poważne - wtrącił się Wang.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie i siadaj na fotel - fuknął Youngjae, co praktycznie mu się nie zdarzało. Jackson widział go poważnego i ostrego może kilka razy w życiu.

Youngjae zacmokał niezadowolony. W końcu posadził Jacksona na fotelu, a Markowi i BamBamowi kazał na chwilę się odsunąć. Jackson wiedział, że teraz nie ucieknie, co było jeszcze gorszym upokorzeniem niż przegrana walka z innym wampirem.

\- Zadzwonię po krew, a wy zaczekajcie - ogłosił. - Rany takich młodych wampirów jak Jacksona trudno goją się same, dlatego, że to okres przejściowy. Daleko mu do zwykłego człowieka, ale wciąż nie jest całkowicie przemieniony. I stracił sporo swojej krwi.

\- Przecież mówię, że nic mi nie jest - powtórzył ponownie. Mark zgromił go spojrzeniem.

\- Jak to się w ogóle stało?

Jackson nie chciał odpowiadać, ale wiedział, że Mark nie odpuści.

\- Miałem spotkać się z kimś - wyjaśnił słabym głosem. - Ale natknąłem się na wampira, który zaczął walkę... Mówił coś o twojej złamanej przysiędze, ale nie sądzę, że wie kim jesteś...

\- Jak mogłeś być tak naiwny? - uniósł się Mark.

\- Uwierzyłeś, że ktoś obcy spotka się z tobą i to nie będzie zasadzka? - dodał BamBam, tym samym zaskakując pozostałych. Taki pomysł bardziej pasował do niego, nie do Jacksona, a on na dodatek pierwszy o tym pomyślał.

Jackson nie chciał tego wszystkiego słuchać. Wiedział, że był łatwowierny, ale naprawdę chciał pomocy i nie sądził, że stanie się coś złego.

Odchylił głowę w fotelu, czekając aż Youngjae wróci z krwią jego grupy. Zamknął oczy i nie patrzył już na żadnego z nich.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark, pierwszy raz tak wściekły przy Jacksonie, zdecydował, że nie opuści go na krok. Został z nimi tylko Youngjae, który usunął się w cień i starał się nie słuchać kłótni kochanków, ponieważ nie mógł wyjść gdyby Jacksonowi miało się coś stać lub gdyby musiał interweniować.

Natomiast Jackson nie chciał wracać do tego, co zrobił. Pluł sobie w brodę, że uwierzył tak łatwo w czyjąś bezinteresowność, a teraz ktoś miał niezbity dowód na ich obecność. Możliwe, że właśnie pozbawił ich bezpiecznego schronienia.

\- Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli ktoś nas znajdzie-- - zaczął ponownie Mark, warcząc w podłogę. Siedział pochylony, ale czujny, zupełnie do siebie niepodobny.

\- Mark, naprawdę chcę odpocząć, wystarczy mi twojego narzekania na mnie - odparł sfrustrowany. Słyszał to już któryś raz tej nocy, aż Youngjae, który nie komentował, chciał się w końcu wtrącić. - Przecież chciałem dobrze.

Po sali przetoczyło się głuche westchnienie. Nie dało się ukryć, że intencje Jacksona były najszczersze i nie planował na nikogo ściągnąć kłopotów. Nie zastanowił się nad tym co robił, za co od razu został ukarany. 

Przysunął się bliżej lampy do fototerapii, mając nadzieję, że to i czysta krew pomogą mu odzyskać siły. Gdyby ktoś teraz ich napadł, walczyć byłby zdolny tylko Mark. 

Kiedy zaczęło świtać Tuan wrócił przespać się na jakiś czas, a kiedy wstał, zrobił to Jackson. Ponownie spotkali się po kolacji późnym wieczorem gdy postanowił porozmawiać z Markiem na osobności. 

Jackson wszedł za nim do sypialni bez żadnego dźwięku. Zaskoczył go widok chłopaka bardzo skupionego przed lustrem. Podszedł bliżej żeby dostrzec jak zakłada srebrne kolczyki.

\- No daj spokój - jęknał Jackson i opadł na łóżko. - Robisz mi to specjalnie. 

\- Jasne, że tak - zgodził się z nim Mark. Odwrócił się tylko po to aby pokazać mu dobrze znane sygnety, a po chwili ze zrozumiałą satysfakcją pochwalił się kolczykiem w języku. Jackson podniósł się równie zaskoczony, co oburzony. - Lepiej się nie zbliżaj jeśli nie chcesz żeby cię to zabolało. 

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - mruknął, oparłszy się na łokciach. Porzucił beztroski ton aby wyrazić szczerą urazę. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Mark zamierza złościć się na niego za popełnienie błędu. 

Mark wyczuł, że Jackson przestał żartować i odchrząknął aby samemu przywołać powagę. 

\- Sam mówiłeś, że to dopiero początek. Tak ci powiedział tamten wampir - przypomniał. - Mogłeś zginąć, Jackson, przez swoją lekkomyślność. Albo ściągnąć niebezpieczeństwo na nas. Nie po to uciekaliśmy na drugi koniec świata. 

\- Przecież to nie moja wina - usprawiedliwił się niezbyt dojrzale. - Przecież nie planowałem tego zrobić. To nie moja wina, że mnie oszukał. 

Mark wziął swoje rzeczy i wstał. Jackson nie wiedział co zamierza zrobić ani czy wróci do niego, ale nie chciał o tym więcej myśleć. Zamierzał zasnąć aby w ciągu dnia odzyskać siły do reszty.

Wieczorem przebudził się i od razu zszedł do kuchni. BamBam powoli przyzwyczajał się do nocnego trybu życia i wciąż spał, a Mark nawet nie zareagował na widok swojego chłopaka; tylko ostentacyjnie poprawił srebrne sygnety. Youngjae wstał niemal od razu, widząc jak Jackson słabo schodzi po schodach.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? Wszystko w porządku? - zarzucił go pytaniami. Podał mu ramię aby zszedł po schodach, ale Jackson odrzucił pomoc. Miał nadzieję, że wygląda słabo tylko dlatego, że dopiero co wyrwał się ze snu. - Napij się wody.

Jackson chętnie sięgnął po swoje jedyne lekarstwo na wszystko, a po kolacji niemal bezwiednie podążył za Youngjae do gabinetu. Siniaki powoli zaczynały mu się zacierać, a drobne rany już się schodziły. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że dostał nauczkę, którą dodatkowo podkreślał Mark.

\- Ktoś czeka przed bramą - rzucił jakby do siebie Youngjae, spoglądając na podgląd kamer. - Mam pacjenta.

\- Ja jestem teraz twoim pacjentem - poskarżył się Jackson.

Youngjae pomimo jego słów wygonił go z fotela i zszedł na dół aby wpuścić obcego do środka. Jackson czekał w poczekalni dopóki Youngjae nie wrócił w towarzystwie wampira. Jego widok tak zaskoczył Jacksona, iż prawie wyskoczył przez okno.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - warknął Wang. Youngjae musiał stanąć między nimi kiedy dostrzegł mord w oczach wojownika. - Jak śmiesz tutaj jeszcze przychodzić?

\- Jackson, to ty mnie wystawiłeś - usprawiedliwił się Sungjin. Zrzucił kaptur, pokazując w końcu swoją bladą twarz. Youngjae musiał stanąć przed Jacksonem i zasłonić go, gdyż obawiał się, że skończy się to tragedią.

\- Ja cię wystawiłem? To ty nastawiłeś na mnie tamtego wampira! Chciałeś żeby mnie pobił! To cud, że żyję!

\- O co chodzi, Jackson? - mruknął zupełnie zdezorientowany Youngjae.

Krzyki szybko przywołały Marka, który obrzucił całą sytuację krytycznym wzrokiem. Szybko podszedł do Jacksona, tylko po to aby dla bezpieczeństwa złapać go za ramiona. Syknął kiedy musnął go w szyję srebrną biżuterią.

\- Wszystko możemy wyjaśnić - odpowiedział Sungjin. - Możemy przejść gdzieś, gdzie jest ciemno? Nic nie widzę przez te lampy - wyjaśnił.

Nie dało się ukryć wściekłości Jacksona, która nawet Sungjina wprawiła w niepokój. Mark musiał trzymać go za materiał ubrania żeby nie wyrwał się, aż w końcu zmuszony brutalnie popchnąć go na fotel sam zajął miejsce obok. Youngjae stał ostrzegawczo obok Sungjina, osłaniając go jakby Jacksonowi nie udało się poskromić wściekłości.

\- Tu musiało zajść jakieś nieporozumienie - rzucił delikatnie Youngjae.

\- Nie wiem o co jesteś zły, Jackson - zaczął ostrożnie Sungjin. Chociaż miał przewagę i mógłby wygrać z Jacksonem, wolał się usunąć w cień. - Ale ja czekałem na ciebie całą noc i nie przyszedłeś. Słyszałem o jakichś zamieszkach. Ktokolwiek urządził cię w ten sposób, to nie byłem ja.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci ufać? - Głos Jacksona drżał z frustracji. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu dwa razy. - Pewnie nasłałeś kogoś na mnie i liczyłeś, że się nie dowiem! I po co w ogóle mnie szukałeś?

\- Skąd pomysł, że szukałem ciebie? - Sungjin zaśmiał się lekko na jego przejaw egoizmu. - Przyszedłem do Youngjae, nie do ciebie.

Jackson zamrugał kilka razy, próbując nadążyć nad wydarzeniami. Youngjae pierwszy raz odwrócił się i spuścił wzrok z Jacksona aby przenieść go na spokojnego gościa.

\- Słyszałem o tobie. Znasz się na wampirach jak nikt. A ja potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Wejdźmy do środka - zasugerował Youngjae, patrząc na Jacksona aby miał pewność, że on zostaje na korytarzu.

Jackson odetchnął głęboko, a Mark nie miał pewności, po której stronie stanąć.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że on nasłał na ciebie tamtego wampira? - upewnił się Mark. Jackson nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem. Równie dobrze to mógł być przypadek, ale nie chcę dwa razy popełnić tego samego błędu. Dwa dni temu rozmawiałem z Sungjinem, a następnego dnia pojawił się tamten obcy. Niech Youngjae robi co chce, ale ja mu nie zaufam.

Mark pokiwał powoli głową, czując nagle, że jego atak na chłopaka był niepotrzebny. Spoglądając na Sungjina sam mógłby się pomylić. Był niemłodym, silnym wampirem - jednak albo potrafił dobrze kłamać, albo naprawdę nie miał złych zamiarów.

Jackson zaczekał aż obaj wyjdą z gabinetu. Sungjin stanął w bezpiecznej odległości i wbił oczekujące spojrzenie w Jacksona.

\- Jednak chcę z tobą pomówić - uznał. Jackson spojrzał krótko na Marka, który niezauważalnie skinął głową, a następnie wszedł za nim z powrotem do ciemnego gabinetu. Za plecami wampira przewrócił oczami.

Kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, Jackson mimowolnie napiął mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na atak. Skrzyżował ramiona i opierając się o meble, w bezpiecznej odległości, gestem nakazał Sungjinowi mówić. W ciemności widział go bardzo wyraźnie.

\- Słyszałem o ataku obcego - zaczął rzeczowym tonem. - Przysięgam ci na moją nieśmiertelność, że nie wiem kim był ten wampir. Nie należy do mnie. Ja naprawdę chciałem z tobą pomówić i zaproponować ci współpracę.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci ufać? - Silenie się na obcesowy ton nie sprawiało Jacksonowi trudności.

Sungjin zwilżył martwe wargi językiem.

\- Jestem członkiem organizacji, która zrzesza wampiry na terenie Korei - wyjaśnił powoli. - Na razie tylko w prowincji Gyeonggi, ale to i tak wiele. Szczególnie ważna okaże się nasza rola teraz, kiedy pojawili się łowcy i ludzie z Ameryki. Gdybyś dołączył, mógłbyś chronić w ten sposób swoich przyjaciół.

Jackson ponownie skrzyżował ramiona w defensywnej postawie.

\- Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz?

\- Wiem, że nie masz powodów żeby mi ufać - zgodził się Sungjin. - Będę tutaj wracał co jakiś czas, ponieważ potrzebuję leków dla przyjaciela. Zastanów się nad tym, Jackson. Jesteś młodym, ale silnym wampirem. Gdybyś dołączył, to co stało się wczoraj by cię nie spotkało. A chyba nie chcesz żeby ktoś skrzywdził twoich bliskich?

Jackson przygryzł wargi, a Sungjin posłał mu krótki uśmiech, w którym nie było ani grama ciepła. Sprzeczne myśli pojawiły się w jego głowie, ale tym razem nie chciał z nikim się nimi podzielić. Odpowiedź na pytanie Sungjina zdecydował się na razie pozostawić dla siebie.


	17. Chapter 17

Dla Jacksona noc dopiero się zaczęła, ale wcale nie miał zamiaru z nikim rozmawiać ani nawet wychodzić z sypialni. Zamknął się tam kiedy Marka nie było w pobliżu, pogrążając się w przemyśleniach dotyczących realnie jego przyszłości i losu.

Markowi natomiast udało pozbyć się BamBama, który stwierdził, że poćwiczy kilka godzin sam. Nie mógł dłużej udawać, że nie widzi jak młodszy chłopak oddala się od niego, ale był to problem, który musiał zaczekać. Robiło się coraz później, dlatego aby nie tracić czasu wrócił do Youngjae. Zegary biologiczne całej czwórki dawno zostały zaburzone.

\- Czego chciał tamten wampir? - zagadnął po wejściu do gabinetu.

Youngjae przeglądał jakieś dokumenty na szklanym stole, uzupełnione świeżymi, odręcznymi notatkami. Stał nad nimi ze skrzyżowanymi dłońmi zupełnie jakby czekał, aż papiery przemówią.

\- Wiesz, że Sungjin ma ponad sto lat? - zagadnął.

Mark nie wiedział do końca jak na to zareagować, a ton Youngjae nic mu nie podpowiedział. Równie dobrze mógł wyrazić zachwyt, co przerażenie.

\- Lampy go oślepiały - ciągnął Choi - a te do fototerapii raniły go prawie jak słońce. Fascynujące, prawda? W przypadku młodych wampirów pomagają im, a w połączeniu z syntetyczną witaminą D ułatwiają leczenie ran, ale spowalniają szkodliwe ludzkie procesy, choćby starzenia się. Natomiast na dorosłe, starsze wampiry mają przeciwne działanie i długotrwałe wykorzystanie może zrobić im krzywdę.

\- Te obserwacje będą mieć jakieś zastosowanie? - zagadnął Mark, przeglądających wzrokiem niektóre z notatek.

\- Wszystko co wiem na temat wampirów prędzej lub później się przydaje - odparł. - Ale współpraca z Sungjinem mogłaby dać nam coś więcej. Gdyby zgodził się na kilka badań, moje postępy w wynalezieniu leków poszłyby gwałtownie do przodu. To może być przełom.

\- A czego chciał w zamian Sungjin?

Youngjae podszedł do sekretarzyka i wyjął z niego niewielkie pudełeczko z tabletkami.

\- Mówił, że ma przyjaciela, który przechodzi na wegetarianizm - odparł, potrząsając pudełkiem. - Dlatego potrzebuje tego na zew krwi. Nie zapytałem Sungjina, czy on pije krew... - Youngjae dodał do jakby do siebie, ze smutkiem orientując się, że było to ważne pytanie.

\- Myślisz, że on i jego znajomi zabijają? - Mark skrzyżował ramiona, mając już przed oczami mechanizmy wampirów, które w Ameryce łapał. Tam morderstwa jakoś przechodziły, głównie przez gangi, które i tak miały swoje porachunki w bogatych dzielnicach. W Korei natomiast takie morderstwa od razu zwróciłby czyjąś uwagę.

\- Większość wampirów, które znam i nie są wegetarianami, okradały banki - wyjaśnił. - Ja na przykład mam kontakty i kiedy potrzebuję, dostaję krew do badań. Znałem też kilku takich, którzy mieli znajomych lekarzy czy chirurgów, więc czasami przemycali im coś ze szpitala. Korupcja jest wszędzie - skwitował.

\- W Ameryce robili to trochę inaczej - odparł Mark powoli, wiedząc, że Youngjae rozumie co ma na myśli.

Youngjae jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się dokumentom kiedy nagle przerwał mu odgłos szybko zatrzaśniętych drzwi. Mark również podniósł głowę z irytacją, zastanawiając się co wywołało taki hałas. Miał już zamiar zwrócić uwagę któremuś z pozostałych domowników gdy echem poniosły się szybkie kroki i do gabinetu wpadł zaaferowany BamBam. Gdyby mógł, pewnie zbladłby jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ktoś... Ktoś był na podwórku - wyharczał z przerażenia.

Youngjae posadził go na fotelu i wyjął butelkę wody kokosowej z sekretarzyka. W tej chwili nieprzekonany Mark podszedł do monitora aby sprawdzić podgląd kamer. Skrzyżował ramiona i odsunął się aby lepiej przyjrzeć się nagraniu.

Po chwili Youngjae dołączył do niego, kątem oka zerkając na ekran. Widzieli dokładnie BamBama, który zaczął trening wcześniej, ponieważ Jackson odpoczywał w sypialni. W pewnym momencie podejrzana sylwetka zjawiła się w rogu ekranu, a następnie lśniący przedmiot przeszył widok przez środek. Po tym BamBam od razu wbiegł do środka.

\- Cofnij trochę - poprosił Youngjae, który dostrzegł coś, czego tamci dwaj nie widzieli.

Kiedy Mark zrobił jak mu powiedziano, mogli dostrzec niewielki zarys, plamę, może cień przed pojawieniem się sylwetki. Przedmiot, którym rzucał, wcale nie miał trafić w BamBama - miał tylko przelecieć bardzo blisko aby ten się wystraszył.

\- Rzucił we mnie srebrnym nożem! - wykrzyknął Tajlandczyk gdy już głos mu wrócił. - Chciał mnie zabić! Nie jesteśmy tutaj już bezpieczni!

\- Przestań dramatyzować - skarcił go delikatnie Mark. - Pójdę po ten nóż. Wydaje mi się, że to mogła być wiadomość. Nie chciał cię zabić tylko nastraszyć.

BamBam złapał Marka za rękę aby zatrzymać go w pomieszczeniu, ale on odwzajemnił spojrzenie i powoli kiwnął głową. 

\- Zaczekaj, ja pójdę - zaoferował się Youngjae. - Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- A jeśli oni na to czekają? - wydawało się, że BamBam zaraz podda się panice.

\- Nic mi nie zrobią, bo prowadzę badania nad lekiem, który sami chcieliby mieć. Poza tym, gdyby zabili lekarza takiego jak ja, mieliby pewność, że żadna agencja nie będzie już istnieć.

Mark posłusznie został w środku i kolejny raz obejrzał podejrzane wideo. Wcale nie spodobał mu się wyraz twarzy Youngjae kiedy wrócił po krótkiej chwili. W jednej dłoni trzymał srebrny nóż, który wbił się w drzewo obok BamBama, a w drugiej zwitek papieru, widocznie do niego przywiązany.

\- Może obudź Jacksona - zaproponował. W tej chwili BamBam wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego jakby obserwował mecz tenisowy. - Chyba macie kłopoty.

Zgodnie zarządzili szybkie zebranie. Przeszli do salonu aby nie musieć stać w ciasnym gabinecie, z BamBamem, który teraz nie odstępował Youngjae na krok. Mark wrócił z Jacksonem, równie - a może nawet bardziej - niezadowolony z krótkiej wiadomości.

\- To od kogoś współpracującego z JB - ogłosił przed Markiem, zostawiając go w tyle. - Zadarliśmy z agencją i chcą zemsty. Podobno mamy miesiąc na przygotowanie się. Mówiłem, że trzeba to rozwiązać inaczej!

\- I co chcesz zrobić? - zawołał Mark ze szczytu schodów. - Będziesz walczył z łowcami wampirów? Ty, wegetarianin, jeszcze osłabiony przeciwko kilku zawodowcom? Chcesz się zabić?

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba, zrobię to! - odparł pewnie.

Między nich musiał wkroczyć Youngjae, widząc, że krzykami nic nie osiągną, a obaj byli teraz pod wpływem silnych emocji.

\- Wiecie co jest najważniejsze? - zwrócił ich uwagę. - To, że mają po swojej stronie wampirów. Może to wcale nie jest od twojego byłego szefa. Ten, kto dostarczył tą wiadomość, umiał się transmutować. Wiecie jak rzadka to umiejętność. Musiał być bardzo silny i bardzo stary.

Jackson i Mark na chwilę zamilkli. Powaga sytuacji coraz mocniej dawała się we znaki. BamBam wciąż nie wyszedł z pierwszego szoku, dlatego siedział tylko z przyciągniętymi do siebie kolanami i nie udzielał się w rozmowie.

\- Mark, masz obywatelstwo koreańskie? - zapytał spokojnie Youngjae. Mark pokręcił głową. - Gdybyś miał, to dużo by zmieniło. Wtedy byłbyś pod opieką kraju i tak dalej, więc agencja z Ameryki nie mogłaby ci nic zrobić.

\- Nie wiem czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło - odrzekł nieprzekonany Mark. - Mój były szef jest Koreańczykiem. A ja złożyłem im przysięgę.

W tej sytuacji nawet złamanie przysięgi niewiele zmieniało. Mark na prośbę Youngjae opisał jak zawarli ją w świątyni, ale dla niego, ateisty, nie znaczyło to nic poza ewentualną utratą pracy i surowszym wyrokiem przy Osądzie, na jakim i tak się nie stawił.

W końcu Jackson potarł skronie, czując jak pulsujący w nich ból skutecznie go rozbudza.

\- To ilu nas jest?

BamBam w odpowiedzi wskazał na każdego z nich, powoli prostując po jednym palcu.

\- Trzech.


	18. Chapter 18

Rany Jacksona - te fizyczne - zagoiły się dość szybko. Pozostałe musiał zignorować i przełknąć dumę aby skupić się na priorytetach. Nie zwlekając ani jednej nocy dłużej, zaczekał aż Mark i Youngjae zasną i przemknął pod okiem BamBama, średnio zainteresowanego nocną powtórką jakiegoś programu.

Najpierw po cichu wszedł do gabinetu. Mrucząc coś pod nosem rozglądał się pod zeszytem z numerami telefonów aby skontaktować się jak najprędzej z Sungjinem. Zajęło mu to chwilę, ale w końcu zwycięsko wystukał go i niepostrzeżenie wyszedł na zewnątrz. 

Sungjinowi odebranie nie zajęło długo, również po krótkiej rozmowie z Jacksonem chętnie zgodził się na spotkanie. Jackson westchnął, czując jak został przyparty do muru i nie ma już innego wyjścia. Gorzej wybrać nie mógł, mając na karku łowców - lub kogokolwiek innego, komu nie podobały się decyzje jego i Marka.

Spotkali się w dobrze znanej Jacksonowi ulicy za budynkami gdzie nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić. Jackson wspiął się na dach jednego z niższych budynków i czekał. Sungjinowi musiało zależeć na tym sojuszu, w przeciwnym razie nie zjawiłby się na miejscu.

Jackson nie zamierzał przedłużać. Powiedział od razu dlaczego zgodził się spotkać bo na jakich warunkach mają współpracować, jeśli tego właśnie pragnął.

\- Chcę mieć pewność, że mogę ci zaufać. Złóż przysięgę.

Sungjin zrzucił kaptur i ściągnął lekko brwi. Teraz gdy Jackson poznał jego sekret współczesne ubrania zupełnie mu nie pasowały. To było jak oglądanie pomniejszego boga ubranego w bluzę z kapturem i luźne dżinsy. Jego spojrzenie, choć przyzwyczajone do codziennego świata, nadal miało w sobie coś z ciekawości i niezrozumienia, zwłaszcza kiedy zmarszczył brwi na słowa Jacksona.

Sięgając ostrożnie do kieszeni, wyjął niewielką świecę, buteleczkę z wodą święconą i srebrne ostrze z metalowym zabezpieczeniem, co dało Sungjinowi odpowiedź. Wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu i przejechał po nich lekko językiem.

\- Przygotowałeś się.

Jackson zaczął przygotowywać obrzęd i rozłożył potrzebne przedmioty. Zaświecił ogień między nimi i przyzwyczajony do bólu naciął skórę od zewnętrznej strony dłoni, przy czym nawet nie opuścił kącika ust. Dopełniając przygotowań, zakropił miejsce wodą święconą, czując jak zaczyna piec go nowopowstała rana. 

Zdrową ręką podał nóż Sungjinowi aby zrobił to samo i uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Sungjin spoważniał, godząc się na prośbę Jacksona.

\- Przysięgam na całą podarowaną mi wieczność, że ja ani nikt z moich sojuszników nie zamierza skrzywdzić Jacksona Wanga ani nikogo z jego bliskich. Ponadto zamierzam zrobić wszystko by ich chronić. W zamian oczekuję zaangażowania w sprawy moje i mojego środowiska.

Jackson skinął lekko głową i zmrużył oczy. W tej chwili gdyby Sungjin miał cokolwiek udawać, wycofałby się jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem rytuału. Jeśli zgodził się na tak odważny krok, przysięgę, której złamanie mogło korzystać wampira nawet życie, niczego nie udawał i wtedy to naprawdę nie był nikt z jego ludzi.

Sungjin dostrzegł, że Jackson nie kończy, dlatego szepnął do niego, nie przerywając podniosłości chwili:

\- Mam na nazwisko Park.

\- Zgadzam się na warunki przysięgi Park Sungjina z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

Po potwierdzeniu Jacksona ścisnęli mocniej nawzajem dłonie aby zakończyć skinieniem w szacunku. Jackson nigdy wcześniej nie zawierał z nikim podobnych umów, jednak w tak niebezpiecznej sytuacji nie widział innego wyjścia. Złamanie jej skutkowałoby dla Sungjina czymś więcej niż zwolnieniem z funkcji, zwłaszcza, że nie tak jak w przypadku Marka, podpisali ją własną krwią i osłabili się przy tym - a takie rytuały zawsze były silniejsze.

Minęła chwila zanim obaj złapali oddech. Jackson spacerował po dachu ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłoże, a Sungjin przysiadł i machał nogami w powietrzu.

\- Twój przyjaciel chciał również mojej pomocy, prawda? - dopytał. - Nie martw się o to. Pomogę wam we wszystkim, ale musimy zająć się priorytetami. Mamy wampirów, którzy są przeciwko nam i jest to dla mnie tak samo nowa sytuacja, jak dla ciebie.

Jackson poprosił go aby rozwinął swoją myśl i opowiedział mu jak ta sytuacja wyglądała wcześniej. Stowarzyszenie, które założył, miało już ponad dziesięć lat i w tym czasie zdążył zrzeszyć mnóstwo wampirów w różnym wieku, z różnych środowisk i o różnym nastawieniu. Nawet kiedy spotykał krwiopijców, chętnie godzili się na przejście na wegetarianizm albo ograniczali spożycie krwi aby nie musieć zabijać. Zbuntowani, nastawieni przeciwko nim byli zupełnie nową sytuacją i Sungjin podejrzewał, że muszą mieć coś wspólnego z łowcami z Ameryki - bardzo możliwe, że niektórzy uciekli tutaj już kiedy Jaebeom przestał panować na sytuacją albo kiedy domyślili się, że Mark ucieknie w tę stronę. Nagle do Jacksona dotarło, że może oni wcale nie są najważniejsi w tym starciu - co z kolei wywołało ulgę, że złapanie ich nie jest niczyim priorytetem z wyjątkiem samego Im Jaebeoma.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli więcej powiem ci u siebie - uznał Sungjin. - Przyjdź z Markiem, wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy. Wyślę ci adres mojego klubu.

\- Masz swój klub? - Jackson uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl, że jednak myślenie wampirów dużo nie myśli się w różnych regionach świata.

\- A jaki jest inny najprostszy sposób na zgromadzenie dużej ilości ludzi w jednym miejscu bez wywoływania podejrzeń? - Sungjin odwzajemnił pozbawiony życia uśmiech i Jacksona przeszył dreszcz na myśl, że on wygląda tak samo.

Zapisał swój adres i podał go Jacksonowi, który wcisnął karteczkę do kieszeni kurtki. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko przekazać tą wiadomość Markowi i namówić go aby wyszedł razem z nim.

W domu czekało go kolejne zaskoczenie. Przemknął niezauważony obok BamBama, który nawet nie zmienił pozycji w salonie, bo po ostatnim razie za bardzo się bał aby ćwiczyć samemu na zewnątrz. Kiedy po cichu wszedł do sypialni, nawet jego bezszelestne kroki nie umknęły wyczulonym zmysłom Marka. Chłopak nie spał, tylko wpatrywał się w sufit, a kiedy Jackson wszedł do środka, poczuł jak robi się niezręcznie.

\- Poczułem jak wychodzisz i nie mogłem zasnąć - wyjaśnił. - Możemy porozmawiać?

Jackson usiadł ostrożnie na skraju łóżka, dobrze czując się w mroku i zapominając na chwilę, że Mark nic nie widzi. Chciał już sięgnąć dłonią aby zapalić światło, ale Mark go powstrzymał. Widocznie nie chciał nic widzieć.

\- Nie chciałem się tak na ciebie złościć - wyznał delikatnie i Jackson czuł w jego głosie, że sam nie wie jak przekazać to co ma na myśli. - Po prostu bardzo się boję tego wszystkiego. Ktoś nas ściga, atakuje i straszy, a my nie wiemy jak się bronić. Gdyby cokolwiek stało się któremuś z was, nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego... A ja też nie jestem nieśmiertelny, Jackson.

To była rzecz, o której Jackson zbyt często zapominał. Mark przejął tyle nawyków wampirów, że zachowywał się jak one i właściwie taka była jego praca od bardzo dawna. Jacksona też tak oszukał na początku i do tej pory zapominał, że Mark jest tylko zwykłym, śmiertelnym człowiekiem.

\- Będziesz oglądał jak się starzeję i w końcu umrę, a dla ciebie to będzie w końcu jak ułamek sekundy - dodał ciszej. Mark zgarbił się i oparł łokcie na kolanach, a Jackson odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- I dlatego mam z tego zrezygnować?

Cała frustracja i niezrozumienie, jakie czuł gdy Mark odsunął się od niego w momencie zniknął. 

\- Choćbym miał być z tobą tylko rok, nie zrezygnowałbym z tego, bo dałbym ci rok szczęścia - przyznał.

Jackson nie widział innego wyjścia jak przyciągnąć do siebie roztrzęsionego chłopaka. Mark dobrze chował emocje, jeszcze lepiej niż chłodne i obojętne wampiry, aż Jacksona czasami to przerażało. Jednak nawet on nie mógł udawać, że cała ta sytuacja, ucieczka i ciągła niepewność, nic dla niego nie znaczy.

Pozwolił Markowi znów się położyć, przekonany, że prędzej czy później zaśnie przy nim. Zdziwił się zatem, sam lekko senny przez ciepło i komfort, kiedy podniósł się na łokciu, a drugą dłoń w oczekiwaniu położył mu na piersi.

\- Czy wampiry mogą kochać? - wypalił nagle, bez swojego typowego profesjonalizmu, jakby nie przejmował się tym co Jackson pomyśli, a czekał na odpowiedź. Jackson szczerze nie wiedział co może się kryć za jego pytaniem.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- No wiesz, twoje serce prawie nie bije. Jesteś martwy, dosłownie zimny...

Do Jacksona w końcu dotarły jego wątpliwości i zirytowany tym, że Mark nadal nie widzi tego, że zaczął starać się i nie zamierza się poddać. Podniósł się tak, że Mark nie mógł teraz wstać ani uciec wzrokiem.

\- Mark, chcesz to ode mnie usłyszeć? - zapytał cicho przez niewielką odległość. - Zakochałem się w tobie. Bardzo mi na tobie zależy. To ty nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć. Nie wiem jak możesz tego nie widzieć. Jestem wdzięczny za każdą chwilę spędzoną z tobą, nieważne jak ona nie wyglądała. Kochasz mnie?

Mark niepostrzeżenie sięgnął po poduszkę i uderzył go aby rozładować atmosferę, której nie chciał i nie mógł już udźwignąć. Zaśmiał się krótko, choć Jackson nie skłamał w ani jednym słowie.

\- Głupi jesteś - rzucił gdy już zdobył przestrzeń. - Przestań wygadywać takie głupoty. Nie masz za co mi być wdzięczny ani za co dziękować. Nie zrobiłem nic za co mógłbyś być mi wdzięczny. Nawet nie potrafiłem cię ochronić raz, a co dopiero kiedy pojawi się prawdziwe zagrożenie... Nie umiałem cię ochronić...

\- Mark, czy ty płaczesz? - zagadnął Jackson, słysząc, że jego głos zrobił się słabszy i urywany. Odsunął się znowu, rzucając mu poduszkę, choć dla niego ta chwila wcale nie była niezręczna. Mark bardzo bał się emocji. - I kto tu się głupio zachowuje?

Mark przetarł oczy i pociągnął nosem jakby nie rozumiał o co Jacksonowi chodzi. Zaraz Wang poczuł się nieco winny, tak jakby nie pozwalał mu na to, dlatego wbrew wszelkim protestom złapał go za dłoń.

\- Nie chciałem żebyś mnie widział w tym stanie.

\- Przecież nie musisz być zawsze silny - wyjaśnił mu. - Wiem, że jesteś. Ile można ukrywać to co się czuję? Pozwól sobie na to, Mark. Nie przy mnie. Przed samym sobą.

\- Nie mogę sobie poradzić z myślą o stracie ciebie - szepnął.

Jackson przyciągnął go do siebie, dopiero teraz widząc i czując, że zaczęła się wojna. Nagle jego własne rany przestały mu przeszkadzać przy strachu Marka.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiedy tylko Youngjae zaczął kręcić się po domu jak w normalny dzień pracy, Mark dołączył do niego, a Jackson przeważył szalę i zarządził rozmowę. Wprost powiedział, że zgodził się dołączyć do organizacji Sungjina jeśli ten przysięgnie, że będzie ich chronił. Początkowo Mark pobladł jeszcze bardziej, ale szybko zrozumiał, że Jackson wie co robi i nie pozwoli się oszukać. 

Youngjae pokiwał tylko głową, w myślach układając już resztę planu. Ufał Jacksonowi na ślepo, więc mógł zadbać o resztę.

BamBam wydawał się jedyny więcej niż zadowolony z tego planu.

\- Idziemy się z nim spotkać, prawda?

Jackson powoli mu kiwnął jakby wypadło mu to z głowy. Krótko potwierdził, wspominając, że Sungjin chciał porozmawiać w swoim klubie.

\- Świetnie - ciągnął. - Nie byłem w żadnym klubie już chyba miesiąc albo dwa. 

Mark spojrzał ostrożnie na Jacksona, a ten skrzyżował z nim surowe spojrzenie.

\- Właściwie mówił tylko o mnie i Marku... Nie rozmawialiśmy o was.

Urażony BamBam od razu wstał, a Youngjae wyprostował się aby położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu i trochę go uspokoić, jednak szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zaczekał chwilę aż braknie mu tchu w żaleniu się na tę dwójkę i dopiero wtedy mógł go poprzeć. Uważał, że nierozsądnym będzie aby poszli tam sami i w jakimś przypadku się rozdzielili - poza tym on także musiał porozmawiać z Sungjinem na temat przyszłych badań, na których każdemu zależało w takim samym stopniu.

Obaj nie widzieli innego wyjścia jak pozwolić im iść wspólnie. Mark uznał, że słusznym pomysłem będzie zabezpieczyć się, a od incydentu z BamBamem postanowił nie rozstawać się z bronią - Jackson poparł go w tym, zastanawiając się już jak schowa srebrny nóż przy sobie. Youngjae w zasadzie nie musiał się przygotowywać; chciał tylko wybadać grunt, a wszelkie dyskusje z Sungjinem i tak musiał przeprowadzić w gabinecie. Najmłodszy, jedyny zachwycony pomysłem wyjścia z domu, zniknął gdzieś po zmroku i zjawił się dopiero kiedy pozostali zaczęli się niecierpliwić.

\- Chyba nie zamierzacie tak iść, co? - zagadnął, lustrując wzrokiem ich wyświechtane płaszcze i czarną kurtkę Youngjae.

Jackson pierwszy parsknął śmiechem na jego niecodzienny wygląd; widocznie wziął sobie do serca miejsce spotkania i naprawdę chciał spędzić w klubie więcej czasu. 

Ostatecznie Jackson zgodził się z nim, uznawszy, że w zwyczajnych ubraniach będą zbyt podejrzani. Mark chętnie założył satynową koszulę, jednak nie zrezygnował z płaszcza, w którym mógł schować wiele niebezpiecznych przedmiotów. Youngjae dopiero po czasie zorientował się, że BamBam wymaga od niego tego samego ubrania, jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Priorytetem miało być poznanie środowiska Sungjina - choć zajęcie się czymś na chwilę także nie wydawało się złym pomysłem.

Jedna z komplikacji pojawiła się przy odczytaniu adresu. Jackson głowił się nad tym długo, aż Youngjae rozwiał jego wątpliwości, tłumacząc mu, o który klub musi chodzić. Przy wejściu strażnik wpuścił ich bez zastanowienia, a zaraz po tym ktoś zaoferował im drinki. 

Zanim Mark zdążył odmówić, zorientował się, że jego młodszy przyjaciel szybko chce wpasować się w tłum. Mimo to, barman nie przyjął sprzeciwu; Youngjae niechętnie popijał ze szklanki, pewny siebie i nieznający skutków ubocznych alkoholu Jackson wypił zawartość jednym haustem, a Mark długo wahał się i starał niepostrzeżenie wylać zawartość - niestety nieskutecznie. Ostry smak na końcu języka skutecznie maskował to, czego bał się poczuć.

\- Ktoś powinien był pozostać trzeźwy - mruknął do Jacksona. - Przecież nie wiemy co w tym było.

\- Zachowujesz się jakbyś nigdy darmowych drinków w Ameryce nie pił - słusznie zauważył BamBam, rozbawiony łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Jacksonem. - Nie martw się. Zaczekamy chwilę i znajdziemy Sungjina.

Jackson złapał Marka za dłoń, zbliżając się do niego tak aby nikt nie zauważył tego gestu.

\- To dobry plan - zgodził się. - Rozejrzyjcie się tutaj. Ja i Mark przejdziemy się po pustych pokojach.

Odchodząc lekkim krokiem i ciągnąc go za sobą wymienił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie z BamBamem, który bardzo zatęsknił za podobnym miejscem. Youngjae równie smutno podreptał za nim aby zgubić się w niewielkim tłumie.

\- W końcu mamy chwilę dla siebie - rzucił Jackson z westchnieniem ulgi gdy nacisnął na klamkę jednego z pomieszczeń. 

Jackson zaczął kiwać głową do rytmu, powoli czując się coraz bardziej swobodnie. Mark zupełnie przeciwnie starał się zachować trzeźwość umysłu; obawiał się ataku, chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć Sungjina, bał się o swoich przyjaciół, czuł jak dziwny trunek zaczyna usypiać jego zmysły. A co najgorsze, tak samo działał na Jacksona.

\- Co oni nam dali jeśli to poruszyło nawet twój martwy organizm? - zapytał.

Jackson błysnął kłami w uśmiechu i objął ramieniem oparcie za sobą.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to chyba znaczy, że jesteśmy we właściwym miejscu, prawda? 

Dotarło do niego, że Mark nie traktuje tej sytuacji wcale jak uśmiech od losu, a jedynie kolejny dzień w pracy. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz samotnego chłopaka w kącie "Gorgony", który zaczął bezwstydnie z nim flirtować aby zabrać go w końcu do mieszkania. Dlatego poważny Mark, zachowujący czujność i nawet nie patrzący mu w oczy, zaczynał go irytować.

\- Jest za wcześnie żebyśmy spotkali Sungjina - stwierdził. - Dopiero kiedy tłum się przerzedzi poszukamy go. Czego się spodziewać po wieczorze w klubie? Może do tego czasu też powinniśmy się bawić...

Kiedy pochylił się i przeniósł dłoń na kolano Marka, przez chwilę obawiał się, że chłopak wbije mu srebrny nóż w krtań. Jego spojrzenie mogłoby pewnie zabijać gdyby Jackson już nie był martwy w środku.

\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj po to żeby go szukać, prawda?

Mark szybko rozgryzł jego intencje, ale Jackson nie zraził się tym i zamierzał brnąć dalej. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Marka aby móc szeptać mu do ucha, a on w zezwoleniu pochylił głowę.

\- Myślałem nad tym, co ostatnio mi powiedziałeś. Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny. I nie masz też nic do stracenia. Pozwól mi się ugryźć, Mark.

Pierwszy raz odkąd zostali sami Mark przeniósł na niego spojrzenie, które nie wyrażało nic poza zaskoczeniem. Jackson nie wiedział co mogło go tak zszokować, dlatego czekał aż zasypie go pytaniami.

\- Zwariowałeś? Myślisz, że agencja ma mało powodów do ścigania mnie?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że z kolejnym powodem znajdą cię szybciej? - odparł Jackson pewnie. - A tak przynajmniej cię nie zranią. Poza tym, znasz się na wampirach lepiej niż one same. Będziesz nie do pokonania.

Mark chwilę zawahał się jakby ktoś zatrzymał go w czasie. Wbił uważne spojrzenie w jeden punkt, stawiając na przeciwko sobie wszystkie za i przeciw. Czerwone światło pokoju stawiało cienie na jego twarzy i odbierało wszystkie kolory, co połączone z alkoholowym zamroczeniem czyniło wzrok zbędnym. Jackson cierpliwie czekał, ale Mark wcale nie stawał się bardziej pewny.

\- To co robimy?

\- A co masz zamiar zrobić? - ciągnął Wang.

Mark znów spojrzał na niego, ale tym razem był spokojny; nawet lekko pobudzony, jakby w końcu porzucił czujność, a skupił się na sobie. Jacksonowi spodobało się spojrzenie, które mu rzucił, ponieważ było jak niektóre z tych lekkich sygnałów jakie posyłał mu w Ameryce. Dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do nich - choć od początku Jackson do tego zmierzał - że dostali chwilę samotności.

Złapał go za kołnierz koszuli, a Jackson pozwolił mu usiąść sobie na kolanach. Cokolwiek dostali na wejściu, zaczęło działać i to na obu z nich. W innym przypadku Mark nie zgodziłby się na coś wywołującego równie poważne konsekwencje.

\- Powiesz mi to gdzie indziej - rzucił rezolutnie Jackson, pozwalając Markowi stanowczo złapać się za krtań. Wiedział, że tylko się droczy kiedy poczuł jak uścisk wcale nie słabnie, ale przechodzi wyżej, a zaraz łączy się w jedno z jego gorącym oddechem.

Satynowa koszula Marka szybko została rozwiązana i Jackson przeniósł dłonie na jego nagie ramiona aby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Tuan nie zdejmował uścisku, co Jacksonowi zaczynało się podobać; sposób w jaki próbował panować nad sytuacją, okazać kontrolę, a zaraz i tak podda się i będzie błagał o więcej. Wiedział to, bo zawsze tak robił. Ostro zaczynał, ale szybko ulegał Jacksonowi.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu robiąc w ten sposób Markowi jeszcze więcej miejsca. Nacisk jego ciała działał otrzeźwiająco; czuł przez materiał ubrania schowaną broń, a świadomość, że mógłby bez problemu zostać zraniony, dodawała ryzyka. Z takiej odległości niczego nie potrafił ukryć i tak samo było z Markiem; poczuł i usłyszał jak jego oddech przyspieszył gdy przyciągnął go do siebie. Gdyby utrzymał to tempo, niedługo później Mark nie pozwoliłby mu odejść. 

Przeniósł dłoń na jego kark i samym dotykiem zmusił go do uniesienia podbródka. Długo całował jego szyję, zostawiając widoczne malinki jakby każdemu dawał znać, że Mark jest jego towarzyszem w każdym możliwym sensie. Słuchał z satysfakcją jego cichych pomruków, najchętniej sprawiając mu możliwie najwięcej przyjemności. Delikatnie przygryzł jego ciepłą skórę. 

\- Zamierzasz zrobić to bez ostrzeżenia? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, aż Jackson musiał zastanowić się co ma na myśli. 

\- Chyba nie chcesz chodzić z raną na szyi - przyznał Wang. - Mogę to zrobić w innym miejscu. To nie musi być ta tętnica. 

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów Jackson zamienił ich miejscami, zmuszając Marka do oparcia się na sofie i nie pozbawiając go dotyku, klęknął przed nim. Pomógł mu następnie rozpiąć pasek i lekko rozchylił jego nogi. Szybsze tętno Marka przyciągało go bardziej niż wiedza zdobyta od Youngjae i tylko przez instynkt wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

\- Ostrzegam, to może cię zaboleć - rzucił.

Mark musiał już tego nie słyszeć w chaosie i pikanterii chwili. Rozluźnił się, a jego tętno znów przyspieszyło. Jackson czuł jak chłopak drży pod wpływem najlżejszego dotyku. Przejechał dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda, zaraz dotyk zastępując oddechem i pocałunkami, które na zmianę muskały jego skórę lub brutalniej zmuszały do dreszczy.

Obaj zapomnieli się na chwilę jaki był ich główny cel gdy Mark pociągnął go za włosy, a Jackson zostawił tam kolejne siniaki. Trwało to dłużej niż planował, a zbliżenie sprawiało, że brnęli w to dalej. Stracił poczucie czasu gdy zorientował się, że długo wstrzymywane jęki przeszły w stabilizujący się oddech. Choć Mark wiedział, że już po wszystkim, jego organizm wciąż dochodził do siebie. Chwilę przyjemności musiał przerwać, agresywniej podgryzając jego skórę i doprowadzając go do złudnej reakcji, że to wciąż nie koniec. Rozemocjonowany Mark tylko kolejny raz mocniej pociągnął go za włosy i jęknał z bólu kiedy w końcu Jackson poczuł na języku smak krwi.

Kolejne reakcje były już naturalne. Mark, który uspokajał oddech po przebytych wrażeniach poczuł jak chłód rozchodzący się po całym ciele i dreszcze są niemal naturalne. Gorąca krew natomiast sprawiła, że Jackson momentalnie wytrzeźwiał; jego zmysły wyostrzyły się, a chaotyczne zbliżenie przeszło w niepamięć gdy zdawał sobie sprawę z otoczenia jakby nagle wynurzył się z głębokiej wody.

Przetarł usta z krwi wierzchem dłoni i wstał. Mark zbliżył nogi, pozwalając Jacksonowi zatamować krwawienie chustką, którą zabrał BamBamowi. Za kilka minut wszystko miało ustać; łącznie z jego walącym, powoli umierającym sercem.

\- Powinniśmy znaleźć Youngjae i Sungjina. - Chociaż Jackson to stwierdził, bardziej zabrzmiało to w jego ustach na pytanie. Mark równie niepewny potwierdził, choć nie miał siły aby wstać. Wszystko docierało do niego jak przez mgłę.

Wcześniej słyszał, że przemiana w wampira jest stanem bardzo bliskim do umierania, ale zrozumiał to dopiero czując na własnej skórze.


	20. Chapter 20

Youngjae jako jedynemu udało się pozostać trzeźwym gdy ledwo upitego drinka oddał BamBamowi.

Pozwolił chłopakowi zgubić się w tłumie, a sam zastanawiał się gdzie mógłby znaleźć Sungjina. Świadomość upływającego czasu była dla niego niezaburzona, dlatego gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Mark i Jackson zniknęli pół godziny wcześniej, a on pląta się bez celu już prawie godzinę, zgarnął młodszego tylko po to aby w końcu przejść do konkretów. Nietrudno było go znaleźć gdy tak wyróżniał się na wysokich butach i koszuli w panterkę.

Spotkał go gdy rozmawiał bardzo blisko jakiegoś obcego chłopaka i w tej chwili wcale go nie zdziwiło, że pozwolił się podejść wampirowi w wtedy Ameryce - to była po prostu kwestia czasu. BamBam lubił poznawać niewłaściwych, przypadkowych ludzi.

W końcu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany, dlatego zawołał Youngjae gestem do siebie. Choi niechętnie podszedł, nie myśląc o tym, że będzie miał do czynienia z odurzonym towarzystwem.

\- On zaprowadzi nas do Sungjina - wyznał od razu BamBam, zanim Youngjae zdążył zapytać. - O nic się nie martw.

\- Powiedziałeś mu, kogo szukamy?

\- Łatwo domyślić się, że chcecie porozmawiać z właścicielem - odparł nieznajomy. Youngjae zmierzył go wzrokiem, przekonany, że wcześniej już się gdzieś spotkali. 

Podniósł się z lekkością i pomógł to samo zrobić BamBamowi, który niezgrabnie się zatoczył. Youngjae postanowił zachować dystans, nie ufając od razu obcemu.

\- Może po prostu powiesz nam gdzie jest i sami go znajdziemy - zaproponował, podchodząc bliżej BamBama by nie musieć brutalnie ciągnąć go za rękę.

\- Zaprowadzę was do niego - uparł się.

Youngjae rzucił swojemu towarzyszowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale on wciąż wpatrywał się w chłopaka, którego ledwo poznał. W ostrożności Choi zachował odstęp, podążając za tą dwójką.

\- Musimy jeszcze znaleźć Marka i Jacksona - przypomniał dość głośno aby przekrzyczeć muzykę i fakt, że nie chcą go słuchać. - To oni dostali zaproszenie od Sungjina, prawda?

\- Jesteście tu na zaproszenie? - zainteresował się nieznajomy. - To zmienia postać rzeczy. Pewnie chciałby was widzieć z dala od innych klientów.

Youngjae chciał już o coś zapytać gdy nie mógł pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak. Czekali na korytarzu gdy usłyszał krzyk, którego nie dało się pomylić z nikim innym. Jackson zawołał go nieco zbyt radośnie, dlatego zmęczony obowiązkiem pilnowania pozostałych Youngjae odwrócił się aby zmierzyć wzrokiem zagubionych.

\- Gdzie wy byliście? - mruknął na nich. Jackson machnął ręką, mając na myśli, że to nic istotnego, a następnie wbił natarczywe spojrzenie w nieznajomego. Wszyscy zaczynali się już niecierpliwić w dusznym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

\- Znajdźmy Sungjina - rzucił kolejny raz BamBam aby pospieszyć pozostałych. 

Gdy Youngjae wspomniał o zaproszeniu, od razu charakter ich wizyty zmienił się. Gdziekolwiek wcześniej mieli zostać zaprowadzeni, teraz zeszli piętro niżej, pod klub, aby długim korytarzem przejść do zupełnie innej części lub zupełnie nowego budynku.

Sungjin czekał na nich w prywatnym pokoju.

\- Weszliście tutaj przez klub, prawda? - zapytał na powitanie, po czym w roztargnieniu potarł szyję. - Podałem ci adres, ale nie uwzględniłem, że musisz wejść od tyłu. Ale chyba nic nie piliście, prawda?

Trójka wampirów zmieszała się, tylko jeden Youngjae nie wiedział jak skomentować ich pomyłkę, dlatego w bezsilności podparł czoło dłonią. Sungjin przeprosił ich za to i wskazał miejsce na kanapie w kształcie litery C aby w końcu mogli porozmawiać.

Fakt, że nie każdemu udało się uniknąć drinków, utrudniał komunikację. 

\- Co było w tych drinkach? - zapytał od razu Youngjae i kątem oka zmierzył swoich nieobecnych kolegów. BamBam wciąż wpatrywał się w obcego, z którym tutaj przyszli; Jackson zawiesił spojrzenie w powietrzu, a Mark oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i przysypiał, bardzo blady i zlany potem.

Sungjin chciał odpowiedzieć, ale zawiesił głos. 

\- Yugyeom, przynieś butelkę - poprosił chłopaka, który ich zaprowadził do niego. Tamten posłusznie wstał, podchodząc do kredensu i wyjął z niego naczynie z czerwonego szkła aby następnie nalać do połowy przezroczystej szklanki. Sungjin zamieszał mętny płyn ruchem nadgarstka.

\- Widziałem podobne drinki w Ameryce - rzucił słabo, ale niespodziewanie Mark. - W klubach, gdzie kręciły się wampiry.

\- Nieważne co to jest - wyjaśnił Sungjin. - Ważne, jak działa. Tutaj kręcą się wampiry, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyliście, ale gdybym miał się utrzymywać tylko dzięki nim, musiałbym zamknąć interes. Dlatego dla bezpieczeństwa dajemy to wszystkim gościom żeby nic, co zobaczą w środku, nie wyciekło na zewnątrz. Po prostu wydaje im się, że wszystkie dziwne rzeczy były tylko wymysłem ich wyobraźni. Jest jeszcze trochę skutków niepożądanych, ale to dlatego, że musiał być wystarczająco mocny żeby działał nawet na martwy organizm. 

Obaj Sungjin z Youngjae oskarżycielsko zmierzyli pozostałych, co najmniej jakby to była ich wina, że nie uciekli od natarczywych barmanów na wejściu.

Spotkanie na terenie należącym do Sungjina zdecydowanie różniło się od krótkich rozmów w gabinecie doktora Choi. Odczuł to najbardziej Jackson, który miał z nim do czynienia także na neutralnym gruncie. Teraz, gdy byli u niego, czuł się zagrożony, jakby Sungjin mógł zrobić wszystko, co tylko by chciał. Dziwny strach zalał jego umysł.

\- Co z wami nie tak? - zapytał na ich podejrzane zachowanie. Sungjin najlepiej znał efekty swojego alkoholu po tym jak obserwował zachowanie ludzi w klubie; to była jedna z rzeczy która kazała mu podejrzewać, że coś ukrywają. - Któryś z was zrobił sobie krzywdę? Czuję świeżą krew.

W tej chwili Jackson zrobił najbardziej nieodpowiednią rzecz jaką mógł zrobić gdy wybuchł śmiechem na tą uwagę jakby nie mógł dłużej udawać. Mark uderzył go w ramię aby doprowadzić go do porządku, jednak zdało się to na nic.

Youngjae wstał aby w lepszym świetle przyjrzeć się swoim pacjentom. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na przekrwione spojrzenie Marka, jego blednącą twarz i widoczne żyły i naczynka. Sam nie wiedział czy powinien pozwolić sobie na przejmujące nad nim kontrolę przerażenie, czy wściekłość. Delikatnie uniósł jego żuchwę, jednak nie zobaczył na szyi nic poza siniakami.

Gdy przeniósł oskarżycielskie spojrzenie na Jacksona, dostrzegł ślady paznokci i siniaki również u niego.

\- Mark, co ci się stało?

Tuan spanikował i choć na trzeźwo nie ukrywałby tego, do czego popchnął ich alkohol, teraz jego własny umysł kazał mu skłamać.

\- To były... Psy.

\- Psy, tak? - Youngjae skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Coraz bardziej żałował tej wizyty, a rozmowa, która nie miała sensu, powoli wyprowadzała z równowagi nawet kogoś o tak łagodnym usposobieniu jak on.

Sungjin rozłożył ramiona na oparciu i zaśmiał się jakby oglądał dobry film komediowy. Nagle do rozmowy włączył się BamBam.

\- Zaatakowały was psy? - spytał przerażony. - Masz na myśli policję czy zwierzęta?

Sungjin znowu się roześmiał, a Youngjae opadł bez sił na kanapę na przeciwko nich. W końcu starszy wampir podniósł się, podchodząc do jednego i drugiego. Wystarczyło aby poczuł powietrze wokół nich, a humor przestał mu dopisywać.

\- Ugryzłeś Marka? - To pytanie skierował półgłosem do Jacksona.

Wang z trudem skupił swój wzrok na nim, ale powoli pokiwał głową, przyznając się do tego, co zrobił.

\- Musiałem go jakoś chronić - wyznał. - Wiesz jak to jest być nieśmiertelnym, ale widziałeś kiedyś żeby ktoś z twoich bliskich odszedł na twoich oczach?

Sungjin nie mógł nic mu odpowiedzieć, bo doskonale zrozumiał co na myśli miał trzeźwy Jackson. Jedyne, czego mu brakowało, to odwagi - a tej aż w nadmiarze posiadał pijany Jackson, więc to dlatego posunął się do czegoś takiego. Poza tym, to była rzecz, której można było się po nim domyślić. Zrobiłby wszystko żeby chronić Marka, nawet skazując go na życie jako wampir.

\- Chyba nie spodoba się to twojemu byłemu szefowi, prawda? - zagadnął. 

Znowu podszedł do kredensu, ale tym razem wyjął szklaną butelkę z wodą i nalał Markowi całą szklankę. Poprosił aby pozostali poczekają, aż alkohol dla gości przestanie działać, a Mark przyzwyczai się do ostrej reakcji organizmu na umieranie.

Wizyta u Sungjina nabrała nieoczekiwany obrót, całe szczęście jemu oraz Youngjae szybko udało się uspokoić pozostałych. Teraz wiedzieli już aby wizyty składać mu wchodząc od tyłu, a nie przez klub. Gdy wszyscy trzej wytrzeźwieli, noc zrobiła się spokojna i pozbawiona krzyków, jakby ulice pogrążyły się we śnie. 

Sungjin polecił Yugyeomowi aby odwiózł jego kolegów. Młodszy wampir niechętnie zgodził się na rolę szofera. Usługiwał Sungjinowi widocznie nie bez powodu. Musiał szanować starszego wampira, poza tym zapewniał mu schronienie i krew. Za taką cenę musiał robić wszystko, co zechciał.

Youngjae zajął miejsce z przodu, a do tyłu wepchnął swoich podopiecznych. Mark zasnął tym razem na ramieniu BamBama, ponieważ Jackson za bardzo się wiercił. Nie przeszkadzało to nikomu przez ogólne zmęczenie do momentu, w którym nie zaczęły przemawiać przez niego jego zmysły.

\- Zatrzymaj samochód - polecił. 

Yugyeom spojrzał na niego w lusterku, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Nie zareagował nawet gdy Jackson ponowił żądanie ani gdy zaczął szarpać się z pasami. Youngjae zwrócił na niego uwagę gdy było już za późno. Jackson gwałtownie pociągnął za klamkę, otwierając drzwi w jadącym samochodzie i wypadając na ulicę pomimo w porę hamującego kierowcy. Krzyki pozostałych nie zdołały go zatrzymać; nic nie zrobił sobie z poruszonego towarzystwa.

Mark pierwszy podniósł głowę gdy zamieszanie zdołało go obudzić. Yugyeom od razu zatrzymał samochód, dlatego on wyczołgał się na chodnik, czując przez chwilę jak wraca mu energia.

Wyczulone zmysły Jacksona musiały zareagować nawet na kogoś bardzo oddalonego. Mierzył wzrokiem kobietę, która wracała po drugiej stronie boso, ze szpilkami w ręce i zapewnie obdartymi do krwi piętami. Spojrzenie Jacksona zrobiło się dzikie, niemal zwierzęce i choć na co dzień nie przypominał wampira, teraz nie pozostało w nim nic z człowieka. 

Mark nadal był osłabiony, ale nie zdołało to oślepić jego wyuczonych reakcji. Wiedział co Jackson zamierza zrobić i spróbował go powstrzymać. Podszedł do niego, łapiąc mocno za przeguby, ale jego spojrzenie wciąż uciekało na drugą stronę ulicy.

Pierwszy raz pojawił się u niego zew krwi i był na tyle mocny, że żadne rozmowy nie mogłyby go powstrzymać. Mark postanowił nie marnować czasu na tłumaczenia. Gdy Jackson wyrwał się z uścisku, zdołał jedynie ostrzec go półgłosem:

\- Przepraszam, kochany.

Jackson nie odwrócił się, a słaby, ale skuteczny cios Marka w żuchwę sprawił, że zachwiał się na nogach. Osłabiony chłopak musiał ponowić uderzenie od dołu aby Jackson stracił równowagę, ale nawet to zdało się na chwilę. Markowi udało się odwrócić jego uwagę gdy złapał go od tyłu i zaciągnął do samochodu, a następnie polecił Yugyeomowi zamknąć drzwi od środka i przyspieszyć. Żaden z ich się nie odezwał, bo choć każdy mógł bo zatrzymać, odważył się na to jedynie nadal słaby Mark. 

Kiedy tylko dotarli do domu, Youngjae musiał zaakceptować fakt, że jedyną zdolną do pomocy osobą był BamBam. Nakazał mu odprowadzić zdolnego do rozmowy Marka do salonu, a sam musiał zająć się Jacksonem i jego chęcią mordu. Wystarczająco sam się powstrzymywał, ponieważ gdyby nie to, nawet we trójkę nie udałoby im się go powstrzymać. 

\- Zaczekaj - mruknął Jackson gdy Youngjae posadził go na fotelu. - Możemy to dobrze wykorzystać. Tamten wampir potrafił się transmutować, prawda? A skoro już i tak spróbowałem krwi Marka...

Celowo zawiesił głos i wbił oczekujące spojrzenie w Youngjae dopóki nie wyda decyzji.

\- Krew Marka to za mało - zadecydował stanowczo. - Zdążyłeś ochłonąć. Musiałbyś napić się ponownie żeby spróbować.

Chwila ciszy wypełniona była nadzieją ze strony Jacksona. Youngjae bił się z myślami i wrócił do momentu, w którym odtwarzali nagranie z jego podwórka. W tej chwili nie wiedzieli już ilu dokładnie mają wrogów ani jakie są ich umiejętności, dlatego każdy krok do przodu był zarazem kolejnym trafnym uderzeniem we wroga.

Doktor Choi nie dał się długo namawiać. Postanowił własną krew wymieszać z wodą kokosową aby Jackson się nie uzależnił i ogłosił, że w przypadku jakiegokolwiek braku posłuszeństwa będzie zmuszony zareagować siłą. Sam tak bardzo zaciekawiony, wyszedł z Jacksonem przed dom.

Szybko Jackson zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia co robić. Długo chodził po podwórku, czasem biegał i przeskakiwał przez ogrodzenie mając więcej energii niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zaproponował Youngjae aby po prostu udał się bliżej centrum i skoczył z dachu wysokiego budynku, lecz jak mógł się spodziewać, zabronił mu tego zrobić. Skończyłoby się to masakrą podyktowaną przez zew krwi lub połamanym kręgosłupem - a żaden z nich nie chciał się przekonywać jak wyglada leczenie takich urazów u wampirów. 

\- Może musisz sobie wyobrazić, że jesteś cieniem - rzucił Youngjae, ziewając i rozkładając sobie leżak. Wcześniej zawinął się w koc i w taki sposób dopingował Jacksona, choć sam nie spał już prawie od doby. 

Jackson wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona, które ledwo było widać w mroku nocy, chociaż on przez wzrok przystosowany do niego, widział wszystko bardzo wyraźnie.

\- Jak to miałoby pomóc?

\- Nie zamienisz się w nietoperza od wypicia półtora litra krwi - założył pewnie Youngjae. - A od czegoś musisz zacząć. Poza tym, transmutują się tylko najsilniejsi. W cień zamienia się znacznie większa ilość przypadków. 

Jackson poruszył nerwowo głową i postarał się zignorować określenie "przypadek", jakiego użył Youngjae. Poszedł za jego radą, ale wątpił aby myśli przełożyły się na rzeczywistość. Choć z całej siły starał się rozpłynąć w powietrzu, nie potrafił pozbyć się materialnego ciała. 

Przyspieszał i zwalniał, rozmazując się Youngjae tylko przez prędkość i ciemność. Nagle poczuł jak serce znów wraca mu na miejsce i zaczyna bić gdy przed oczami przeleciała mu srebrna smuga. W porę zatrzymał się i nawet Youngjae gwałtownie podniósł się z leżaka, gotów zidentyfikować zagrożenie i ruszyć do ataku. Wzrok Jacksona powędrował w stronę, z której nadleciał nóż i wbił się w płot.

Choć kierunek wskazywał na to, że ktoś rzucał z domu, żaden z nich na początku nie zwrócił na to uwagi, reagując instynktownie. BamBam stał w drzwiach na taras, trzymając się framugi i widocznie zaskoczony, że Jackson się zatrzymał. 

\- To miało cię tylko zmotywować - wyjaśnił. 

Youngjae opadł bez sił na leżak, a Tajlandczyk postanowił dołączyć do treningu.


	21. Chapter 21

Przełom nastąpił tuż przed świtem.

Ludzka krew dodała Jacksonowi energii, w co nie można było wątpić. BamBam odczuł to boleśnie na własnej skórze, przegrywając z Jacksonem jakby walczył z trzema osobami. Mimo to, nadal nie wiedział co powinien zrobić aby przybliżyć się do swojego celu.

Przed oczami postawił sobie obraz nietoperzy, tych dziwnych zwierząt, wyglądem przypominających połączenie szczura i ptaka, które latają tak, jakby miały komuś wpaść we włosy, niczym kierowcy pod wpływem. Z drugiej strony pomyślał o wampirach, które potrafią się transmutować - kierunek lotu zawsze był określony i prosty, ich postać była bardziej tajemnicza i nonszalancka, skórzane skrzydła z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem biły powietrze. I do tego byli jeszcze ci, którzy na sekundę przed transmitancją (lub tacy którzy jej nie opanowali), poruszali się tak szybko i zwinnie, że wyglądali jak cień.

Gdy zmęczony Tajlandczyk opadł na trawę bez sił, Youngjae pocieszająco poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał, udostępniając mu leżak i koc. Wyjął z płotu nóż, którym wcześniej rzucił, postanawiając wykorzystać umiejętności Jacksona w maksimum i ewentualnie później leczyć jego rany. Nie czekając aż się odwróci, wycelował tak aby nóż przeleciał mu nad ramieniem. Z racji, że miał dokładność chirurga, ale nie miał doświadczenia w sportach, tym razem przeleciał niżej, bardzo blisko odsłoniętej skóry.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić, Choi Youngjae? - rzucił z pretensją.

Youngjae uśmiechnął się gdy Jackson złapał zabezpieczony uchwyt i podał mu broń niezbyt taktownie, ostrzem w jego stronę. Rzucał tak jeszcze kilka razy gdy Jackson był w ruchu, ale za każdym razem było to za wolno aby obudzić jego instynkty przetrwania.

Wpadając na lepszy pomysł, BamBam podniósł się z siedzenia i poszedł po coś do środka. Po niedługiej chwili wrócił, zaskakując obu z nich, z naładowanym krótkim pistoletem.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz - mruknął Jackson, przypominając sobie cały asortyment Marka i pas ze srebrnymi nabojami, który nieraz zsuwał z jego bioder. Zabójczą broń musiał wziąć z ich sypialni.

\- Tak naprawdę człowiek umiera tylko w dziesięciu procent przypadków postrzeleń - pocieszył go Youngjae statystyką. A przynajmniej spróbował, bo Jackson spojrzał na niego z jeszcze większą pretensją.

\- Żaden z was nie umie strzelać - odparł. - Nie pozwolę wam celować do mnie srebrnymi nabojami, bo albo traficie mnie w łeb, albo któryś z was odstrzeli sobie palce.

\- Może poprosisz o to Marka? - podsunął najmłodszy.

\- Mark przechodzi teraz przemianę, nie będzie w stanie efektywnie strzelać - wyjaśnił, czując jak irytacja podchodzi mu do gardła. - Już bardziej ufam Youngjae.

Doktor Choi podniósł głowę jak pies, którego się woła, uznając to za komplement. Krótka demonstracja miała być całym kursem przygotowawczym. Jackson założył tłumik aby sąsiedzi, nawet jeśli oddaleni sporo od wielkiego domu, nie czuli się zagrożeni, po czym przeładował broń i wytłumaczył Youngjae krok po kroku jak ma strzelać i celować aby nie zrobić krzywdy nikomu, z sobą włącznie.

Po tym ocenił jego postawę, uznając, że nadaje się do tego i bardzo lekkomyślnie stanął przed płotem. Kilka srebrnych kul przebiło się na drugą stronę, parę utknęło w płocie, a Jackson ustawił się między dziurami pociskowymi i nakazał Youngjae strzelać. Choć dłonie mu się trzęsły, starał się nie celować w Jacksona, co i tak na niewiele się zdało gdy robił to pierwszy raz.

Serce Jacksona stanęło, nawet jeśli wcześniej już było martwe.

Trzy srebrne naboje wystrzeliły w jego stronę z kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem, a w pewnym momencie zwolniły. Zwolniły tak, że Jackson mógłby podejść i odsunąć je gdyby miał na sobie rękawiczki. Podszedł bliżej, przeszedł między nimi, gdyż każdy celował w inną stronę, zbliżył dłoń aby poczuć ciepło i pęd, ale zabójczy metal nic nie mógł mu zrobić. Gdy dwa z nich zniknęły za nim w płocie, a jeden wylądował w trawniku, odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle poczuł ciężar swojego własnego ciała i ścisk w płucach, jakby wydały z siebie głuchy dźwięk.

Youngjae opuścił broń, a BamBam zakrył usta dłonią.

\- Udało ci się!

\- Co mi się udało? - Jackson zachwiał się na nogach, podchodząc bliżej. W końcu usiadł na murku przy nogach Youngjae.

\- Zrobiłeś to - powtórzył po nim Youngjae, klepiąc go nieco zbyt mocno po łopatkach. - Przeszedłeś na chwilę w cień między nabojami. Nie mogły ci nic zrobić.

Jackson nie mógł w to uwierzyć, choć uznał, że przyjaciele nie wymyślili sobie tego. Musiało mu się to udać, zwłaszcza, że czuł się tak zmęczony tym jednym ruchem. Najważniejsze, że zrozumiał całą ideę zjawiska, co było krokiem milowym w tym procesie.

Po kilku dniach wszystko powoli wracało do normy. Jackson walczył z zewem krwi, który w końcu ustał gdy przez długi czas nie poczuł choćby jej zapachu. Wody kokosowej pił jeszcze więcej niż zwykle, byle odzyskać siły i śmiało mógł uznać, że krew na wampira działa gorzej niż alkohol i narkotyki na człowieka; przez cały czas czuł silną chęć ponownego jej wypicia, a po skoku energii ta spadła, jak poziom serotoniny w mózgu zdrowej osoby po zażyciu ecstasy. Do tego towarzyszyło mu pogorszenie nastroju i ogólnego samopoczucia.

Mark natomiast poddał się przemianie, podobnie jak BamBam mając już za sobą pierwsze efekty związane z fizycznością. Nadal towarzyszyło mu złe samopoczucie, zmiany w gospodarce hormonalnej i układzie nerwowym, poza tym przestawiał się z trybu dziennego na nocny. Gdyby był wtedy w Ameryce, przynajmniej nie musiałby się przestawiać, ale odkąd zamieszkał u Youngjae, musiał funkcjonować tak jak on.

Wtedy okazało się, że ich spokój był tylko względnym odczuciem.

Kiedy BamBam samotnie ćwiczył w ogrodzie, kolejny raz ktoś zostawił wiadomość za pomocą srebrnego noża do kolekcji, ale tym razem nie był już tak przerażony. Przyniósł go do Jacksona, a ten musiał obudzić Marka jako adresata. Nie chciał niepokoić Youngjae gdy ledwo się położył.

\- Oni naprawdę wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy i nie atakują? - upewnił się Jackson, rozwijając wiadomość.

\- Widocznie Youngjae ma rację, zranią nas tylko gdy wyjdziemy - przypomniał Mark.

Zaczął czytać wiadomość, swoją ekspresją informując pozostałych w jak złym położeniu się znaleźli. Gdy skończył złożył list na pół i podparł czoło dłonią. Jackson delikatnie położył mu rękę na kolanie.

\- To od mojego byłego szefa - wyjaśnił, nie patrząc im w oczy. - Nie mógł się ze mną skontaktować, bo zostawiłem telefon w Ameryce, ale znalazł mnie jakoś inaczej. Zaproponował kompromis.

\- Kompromis? - powtórzył zaskoczony BamBam. Skrzyżował przy tym ramiona na piersi i zaczął spacerować po salonie.

\- To znaczy, że chce się dogadać z Markiem - wyjaśnił mu Jackson.

Sfrustrowany tą uwagą Tajlandczyk rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale Jackson już nie patrzył na niego gdy pochylał się nad Markiem aby dodać mu otuchy.

\- Odpuszczą mi jeśli wszystkiego się wyrzeknę i przejdę rytuał oczyszczania - wyznał tonem, jakby mówił o swoim własnym wyroku.

Pozostali niewiele rozumieli z tych słów, jednak reakcja Marka była wszystkim czego potrzebowali aby domyślić się, że nie jest to żadne wyjście.

\- To chyba nie będzie trudne? - zapytał najmłodszy z mieszaniną nadziei i cynizmu.

Jackson wbił w niego nierozumiejące spojrzenie i zaraz spojrzał na Marka w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. On wydawał się jeszcze bardziej bez życia, jakby ciężar wyroku przytłoczył go, aż opuścił ramiona. Rzucił półgłosem, że pójdzie obudzić Youngjae i na krótką chwilę pozostawił ich z mieszanymi uczuciami.

Gdy Youngjae przeczytał list, jego wyraz był zupełnie taki sam jak Marka. Ściągnął brwi, a później zamrugał kilkukrotnie jakby chciał sprawić, aby słowa rozmywały mu się przed oczami albo były tylko jego wymysłem podyktowanym przez zmęczony umysł. Później ponownie szybko zlustrował tekst wzrokiem aby się upewnić.

\- Musiałbyś przejść Oczyszczenie aby dali ci spokój - powtórzył, patrząc Markowi głęboko w oczy. Starał się zapamiętać ten widok, zapisać w pamięci, jakby był mu wkrótce potrzebny. - Ale nie możesz tego zrobić jako wampir.

\- O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? - wtrącił BamBam, zirytowany ich wzajemnym zrozumieniem i nieuzasadnionym lękiem.

Youngjae spojrzał na nich, lekko przygryzając wargę.

\- Bycie wampirem to nie tylko przemiany w organizmie - wyjaśnił. - To mutacja, ale nie dzieje się przez żaden ze znanych czynników zewnętrznych czy wewnętrznych. Ma bardzo duży związek z okultyzmem i wierzeniami.

\- To dlatego woda święcona nas rani - podsunął Jackson. Youngjae gestem potwierdził, ciesząc się, że rozumie.

\- Pracuję nad lekiem, ale nie jestem jedyny. Od setek lat pastorzy i duchowni próbowali leczyć wampiry na swój sposób. Nie udawało się to, bo nikt nie wpadł na połączenie obu tych metod. Niestety, to dość ryzykowne i nadal w fazie testów. Najważniejsze jest, że jeśli wampir przejdzie rytuał oczyszczenia, nie przeżyje tego.

Niezrozumiałe spojrzenie BamBama kazało Youngjae mówić dalej.

\- Czym dokładnie jest ten rytuał? Na czym on polega? - zapytał Jackson za niego.

\- To odwrotność przysięgi - wyznał. - Kasuje ją, ale wymaga jeszcze większego poświęcenia. Przysięgi składać mogą zarówno ludzie, jak i wampiry, ale zerwać je poprzez rytuał mogą tylko żywi.

Jackson wymienił z Markiem krótkie spojrzenie, starając się nadążyć za nim z pewną swoją wiedzą. Mark musiał wcześniej złożyć taką przysięgę aby zacząć pracę łowcy, natomiast Jackson był świadkiem jak Sungjin składał mu ją całkiem niedawno. Jego informację kończyły się w tym momencie, bo nigdy nie potrzebował zdejmowania jej.

\- Więc żebyś mógł przejść ten rytuał, musiałbyś ponownie stać się człowiekiem - ciągnął Jackson, zerkając na nich by mieć pewność, że dobrze myśli. - Ale wtedy jeśli okaże się, że kłamał i dojdzie do konfrontacji, wszystko pójdzie na marne.

\- Kogoś udało się już wyleczyć? 

Trzy pary oczu ukradkiem przeniosły się na BamBama, który zadał to pytanie już bez emocji i tonem całkowicie poważnym. Szybko zrozumieli co kryło się za jego nagłą zmianą postawy. On nie prosił się o zostanie wampirem.

\- Zanim przyjechaliście do mnie, wysłałem moje dotychczasowe badania do zespołu lekarzy w Szwecji - powoli wyjaśnił Youngjae. - Obiecali dać mi znać kiedy rozpoczną testy, ale chyba zapomnieli o mnie. Jeśli udało im się kogoś wyleczyć, możemy być dobrej myśli.

\- Szwecja nie jest przypadkiem krajem bezwyznaniowym? - Mark sceptycznie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Współpracują z mnichami z Korei - odparł. - Tak nawiązałem z nimi kontakt. Chyba najwyższa pora się upomnieć.

Ciężka atmosfera zapadła w salonie gdy męczące oczekiwanie zaczęło wypełniać wolną przestrzeń między nimi. Tej nocy nie było im już dane zasnąć.


End file.
